DRV3 - Alternative Memories
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: (AU). After the killing game of Danganronpa V3, their lives change the dramatic, horror school life into a wild, extraordinary adventures. Not only three survivors but the students who died, revived by a miracle and the mysterious girl joins them for the unique journey without killing each other and also, never ever fall to despair.
1. Prologue

This is the AU of DRV3 but with a twist. In this story, they have characters, fan charaters(Mary-Sue or Gary Stu if you like) and random characters from other anime, cartoon or games. Warning! Spoiler Alert! Watch or play DRV3 first.

Prologue

 **FICTION**

-an act of creative imagination, so its total faithfulness to the real-world is not typically assumed by its audience.

 **ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 **-** AU, also known as an alternate universe, alternative timeline, alternate timeline, alternative reality or alternate reality is the occurrence of canonical facts about the setting or characterization of a particular fictional universe being explored in a non-canonical way. These universes are often made unofficially, though elements of fan fiction are sometimes used in official, though usually non-canonical, storylines. Stories that fall into this definition are usually "what-ifs", where possibilities arising from circumstances which do not occur in the original fictional universe are explored.

 **CHARACTER**

 **-** fictional character is a person or other being in a narrative work of art (such as a novel, play, television series, or film). The character may be entirely fictional or based on a real-life person, in which case the distinction of a "fictional" versus "real" character may be made.

 **ALTERNATIVE CHARACTER**

-A character was already famed by the people admired but they copied and created his or her different storyline with their own imaginations.

 **MARY SUE**

-an original character in fan fiction, usually but not always female, who for one reason or another is deemed undesirable by fan critics. Mary Sue type characters do exist in both fan fiction and canon. The main difficulty with true Mary Sue stories is that they often cause canon characters, established story lines, and the very inner consistency of the canon's reality, to behave wildly out of bounds. The male version of a Mary Sue is a Gary Stu or a Marty Stu.

 **BASHER**

 **-** A person who physically or emotionally assaults another. One who engages in gratuitous physical or verbal attacks on a group or type of people. They are cyber bullies who dislike all types of fictional or fan fictional characters, as well as actors or actresses in real life. Some of them called 'Haters'.

"Alro, everyone is waiting for you," the woman called her.

The girl closed the book as she stood up from her seat and walked to the meeting room. She wore black short dress with red scarf on her breasts and a purple gem on the middle. A long, fishnet, black glove is on her left arm and red rose chain bracelet on the right wrist. As for my footwear, fishnet stockings, black doll shoes with high heels and red butterflies from the front. Her hair dyed in pink. Her left is purple and red. While her right eye covered by the light blue flower with red and violet gem. It's not just a flower. The flower is her birthmark and unknown. As she entered the meeting room, the people are older than her. They're in mid-20 or 30's. Unlike for her, she's sixteen. She sat on her seat and readied for the meeting.

"You know why you're here, right?" the woman, her mother questioned.

"Yes… It's about the Danganronpa live-action killing game. They made fifty-two seasons. I… only rescued the survivors and almost killed by the masterminds. Unfortunately for the victims, they died. Not only in the world of Danganronpa, the people from other worlds were murdered by 'them'," Alro replied sadly.

"It's alright, Alro. It's not your fault," the white haired kind man confronted her.

"I felt bad for the victims from our world and the other worlds. They have no idea that the people are innocent," the man in blue outfit with red rubber shoes and white accents sighed.

"We only have few agents in their worlds that's why," The guy in business attire mumbled.

"I will add up some people in the other worlds so that it will be no problem," Riro, Alro's mother solved it. She glanced at Alro. "Did you know Danganronpa V3?"

Alro jolted. "Yes, Mom! I finished played. The story is so amazing and sooo much drama. Kokichi is my fav but he died. Glad I beat the final boss. The survivors are Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa and Himiko Yumeno. He's very lucky that he has two chicks," she explained.

"Then, go and fetch Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa and Himiko Yumeno," Riro ordered.

"Wait! What?!" Alro confused.

"They stuck in the world of Danganronpa and demolished academy. It's better to bring them here just to be safe. I'm pretty sure that their families miss them," the man in headmaster attire with spiky, brown hair suggested with a smile.

"Of course! I'll rescue them and bring back home," Alro smiled.

"Make sure that Rev is in the ship," Riro reminded.

Alro nodded as she exited the meeting room.

"We shall count on her. She did many incredible things since high school and promoted into an Ultimate," the white haired kind man smiled. "I'll go her too. You agreed that my kids, Hajime and I joined to the mission, right?"

"Yeah… with your luck and Hajima's ultimate talent, you make things possible."

(Here – Ancient Magus Bride)


	2. Mission 1 - Shuichi Saihara

Mission 1 – 'Pulverize Academy with Reviving Students'

Danganronpa

A killing game became famous and turned into a lethal TV show for the whole wide world. The Team Danganronpa made a success that the Danganronpa continued many seasons and invited Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer and uber fan as the ringleader. In the final season, Danganronpa V3, the horrifying truth was discovered by Shuichi Saihara about using the participants transformed into fictional characters and forcing to kill each other in the game. At the end, he, with his two friends, Maki Harukawa and Himiko Yumeno never voted for K1-B0 as the represent of Hope and Tsumugi as the represent of Despair. Everything destroyed, Tsumugi was killed and K1-B0 sacrificed himself to halt the last killing game. Only three survivors deserved to live by the outside world.

The question is...

Is the story continuing with a new life?

Shuichi Saihara's P.O.V.

Night time already? It's quite a long day to search for the escape to this world. After the last class trial, Maki, Himiko and I won lively. Except Keebo… He shouldn't sacrifice for us. Why the Team Danganronpa did that to him? He acted and lived like the rest of us. I looked to the night sky as I imagined that I talked to them. Pretty sure Keebo is with them. Keebo, Kaito, Kokichi, Gonta, Miu, Tenko, Angie, Kiyo, Kirumi, Ryoma, Rantaro and Kaede rested in peace to them heaven. I don't know how to forgive Tsumugi for the killing. Based on her obsession, she dreamed about it and created her fantasy into an inhuman reality… Kaede, we granted your wish but are you going to be friends with Tsumugi? Yes or no, I'll accept it.

"What are you doing, Shuichi?" As I turned my head, Maki came to me with a smile. "Are you talking to everyone?"

"Looking at the sky is only way to communicate with them. Kaito is pretty happy that all of us survived," I replied and smiled to her.

"Yeah… we are," Maki mumbled in sorrow as she glimpsed away.

"Maki, you're… still not accept from Kaito's death, are you?" I asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "It's impossible that he can come back to life but his death from his execution failed. So, I just imagined with happy thoughts that he's riding with stars in space. He is the 'Ultimate Astronaut' after all," she chuckled.

I can imagine that too. Kaito can fly into space without his astronaut suit. He is the star.

"Maki, Shuichi, let's eat!" Himiko popped out in the between us as she took out some biscuits and five bottles of water for us.

"Whoa! Himiko, where did you get all of this?" I asked and surprised.

"Coming from my magic," Himiko answered. That magic word again. T_T'

"But Himiko, you're not the 'Ultimate Magician' because we got fabricated by them," Maki remembered.

"I know… I took some of them before the last trial. I had a bad feeling because Keebo destroyed the entire academy. I'm glad that I took it. That's my magic. Also, we can share it," Himiko clarified cheerfully.

"Thanks, Himiko," I thanked her.

The three of us ate the biscuits and drank the water. Maki told us that we could save them for the next day. After that, we slept on the ground. The breeze is very cold but I still managed. While sleeping, I felt ticklish on my nose. I think it's a fly from Gonta's research lab. I waved my left hand to make the fly go away. Back to sleep, the fly came back and then, I waved my hand again. Annoying. I have no choice but to squash it with my right hand.

"Aaah!" I was shocked that my face covered with whipped cream on my right hand.

"Hahaha! Best wake up prank ever!"

I wasn't dreaming. It wasn't Kokichi's prank. As I removed the whipped cream, it was her prank. Who is she?

"Shuichi, are you having a wet dream-NYEEEEH! IT'S JUNKO!" Himiko frightened.

"Oh shit!" the girl yelped.

Maki got up quickly. Pulled out her dagger and tried to stab her but the girl dodged it. She didn't run away.

"I'm not Junko! Is Junko has a flower on her eye?!" the girl dumbfounded as she grabbed Maki's arm. Swiftly, she moved behind her while holding her arm with a dagger and pressed Maki down. She's right. She's not Junko. She's dissimilar to Junko.

"Stop! We know you're not Junko," I said loudly.

"Good but before I let her go, can she drop the dagger and not to kill me?" she requested. As Maki dropped the dagger, the girl let her go. "Phew! That was insanely welcome," she sighed in relief.

I have a lot of questions. Who is she? Where is she come from? Did she know the escape? Is she an ally or foe? Is she going to help us?

"Oh! As my peace offering, you guys are starving to dead. I brought foods for you," she took out a small ramen toy and a red bottle from her bag, she poured the small ramen toy with hot water from the bottle. It transformed into a big, hot, real ramen on the bowl.

Whoa! Am I dreaming?! How can she do that?! /O0O\

With the scent of ramen, Himiko went closer to her as she gave the ramen to her. "Nyaaah! It smells good!" she said cheerfully as she took out her chopsticks and readied to eat.

"Himiko! Wait-"

Too late. I heard her, sipping the noodles. A few seconds, nothing happened. Himiko enjoyed eating it.

"Wow! This is the first time to see the toy changed into food. It looks like magic," she commented. I saw with my own eyes that it is REAL magic.

"It's a magic of science. My brother invented a machine that the foods changed into miniature toys. Only add cold or hot water came back into cold or hot food," she smiled and looked up to us and walked towards me. "You must be Shuichi Saihara and Maki Harukawa."

Okay! I added more questions. How did she know us?


	3. Mission 1 - Alro Akaneko

Alro Akaneko's P.O.V.

After the meeting, I rode in a mothership, created by my brother, Rev. My former teacher, his close friend and his kids joined us to our journey. Rescuing three survivors the main priority but sending them home takes us in months. We're in long way trip, ya know. Successfully, I found them but Maki goose bumped me with a dagger. Don't worry. It's cool. :)

"What?! How did you know our names?" Shuichi surprized.

"Are you the staff of Team Danganronpa?" Maki asked emotionlessly.

I shook my head. "No, I'm part of the audiences. We all understand that the killing game murdered your friends with force by Tsumugi. That's the reason I'm here to rescue you guys," I explained.

"So, you knew it too. Glad they understood about it," Shuichi sighed sadly. I understand his sadness that his best friend, Kaito Momota, his wannabe girlfriend and others died. They can't revive back with a miracle.

"Hey! You should eat too. The audiences wondered that you have foods to survive. So, I brought some foods here. What do you like, hamburger, pizza, sushi?" I questioned as I took out the mini foods from my bag.

While I let them to choose what they want, I poured hot water on the mini foods and transformed into foods. Shuichi is eating the burritos and his drink is a bottle of apple juice. As well as Maki is eating sushi with the match of matcha tea. Himiko took the root beer float with vanilla ice cream as her dessert. Of course, I poured cold water for cold beverages. When they ate, it made me smile that they don't starve to death because I was concerned about them that they stayed or explored this disaster.

"Thanks for the food... um..."

"Alro Akaneko is my name. No prob. I'm glad you ate well. You need to eat for brain power," I smiled to Shuichi. OMG! I met the protagonist for the very first time. Oh! I want to take a selfie! _

"Can I have a question, Alro? How can you get here?" Maki asked.

"Did you use teleportation magic?" Himiko added the question. Magic? Is it the same as power? This girl seems to believe in magic.

"Sadly, no. I rode with my space jet but I can take you guys home," I answered happily.

"I hope it's possible. You see, we're just fictional characters... I think," Maki mumbled.

"Eh? Do you still believe that delusion bitch's words? Your memories erased, got it memorized? Meaning, you don't remember your true you," I said. Then, I put my index finger and thumb on my chin that I realized something. "Unless, the memory core will regain your true memory."

"Memory core?" Shuichi, Maki and Himiko dumbfounded as they looked each other faces.

Oh! I forgot to mention it. My brother told me that they don't remember their true selves in real life. He added it but I don't know what it looks like. "Yup! That's also another reason why I'm here. Memory core is a ball but when you touch it, you suddenly remember EVERYTHING that your memories lost by the Team Danganronpa. With that, you regain your true memories and go home," I clarified.

"What about our talent that we possessed and fabricated memory?" Himiko asked.

"Hmm... That's a good question but I have no idea. Maybe you should keep it for good reasons. Like, you have super powers with your responsibility," I replied, putting my finger on my lips. "I should ask my brother about this. You decide what to do."

As I walked away and turned my back, I listened to their conversations. I was kinda nervous but I shall accept as yes or no.

"Shuichi, Maki, can we agree to her that we want to regain our true memories?" Himiko questioned.

"We only just met her. I don't know if I trust her. What do you think, Shuichi?" Maki glimpsed at Shuichi.

"It's hard to trust someone because of the killing game. However, the killing game and Tsumugi are gone now. So, we have no other choice but trust her... If she tries something dangerous to us, we must prepare ourselves," Shuichi answered.

"Don't worry, I brought my dagger to protect you all," Maki reminded.

"I'll cast my 'not to hurt us' spell on her just in case," Himiko added.

They have a hard time to trust someone that they already met. At least, they agreed but I need to prove my trust for them.

"Alro, do you copy?"

Oh! I forgot that Rev is my navigator.

"Um... Yeah! I heard ya loud and clearly," I responded.

"You found three survivors, right? According to my analysis scan, there are twelve more that are still alive. As well as the memory core," Rev said.

"Twelve? But they died in the killing game!" I shocked.

"I know... What if they 'revive' them?" he gave me hypothesis.

"Nani?"

"Anyway, I need more research about this. They are at the deepest underground. You can use Jenois or your power. Over and out," Rev called off.

So, the twelve people and the memory core are at the deepest underground, huh. Guess I have to work to do… Eh? Twelve people? Let's count with names.

5\. Angie

12\. Keebo

…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THEY ARE TWELVE! ARE THEY ALIVE OR ZOMBIES?! DX

No!No! Shimmer down, Alro! I'm not sure if they are alive. Better to believe or not but what about them?

Should I let them stay here for safety or join me to explore more?

"Hey, Alro! Is everything okay?" Himiko popped out in the front of me. Wow! What a mage! O_O

As I surprised, I replied to her. "Um... I found where the memory core is but I don't know if it's dangerous to join me to explore."

"Huh? Why? Is that means the Exisals activate without the Monokubs?" Shuichi guessed.

Exisals? Monokubs? Still there? Negatively sure.

"Dunno but I preferred you three stay here," I stated.

"Therefore, I'll join with you. Shuichi and Himiko will stay safe," Maki said.

"Wait! Maki, we can join her too," Shuichi wanted to join.

"Do you hear what she said? I don't want you or Himiko to die," Maki mumbled.

"We can avoid of any danger. We can do this together," Himiko said positively.

Guess again. I don't want to force them to stay. I rather accepted. "You can all join but be careful."

It decided. The four of us went inside my space jet, Jenois. I activated the transformation of Jenois. It automatically turned into larger tank with a drill. We rode inside of it as I drove it to the school ground. As I sensed for souls and memory core, I detected them from the deepest bottom. I began to drill the hole on the ground and went through to the underground. They were bombshell for the first time but they were patience in the middle of nowhere. Lower and lower. Drilling out cement and soil. It takes hours. I put the lever to make Jenois faster until I broke the wall from the unknown room. After Jenois crushed it, the four of us exited the tank and investigated. An unknown room with twelve, murky glass capsules connected to a medium side capsule. Wait? They're twelve. That means...

"K-k-Kaede!" I heard Shuichi's shivering voice like crying to see Kaede in the capsule.

I walked closer to Kaede's capsule and quickly without thinking clicked the button at the right side as the hatch opened.

"Wait a second, Alro! We don't know if she's alive," Maki reminded nervously.

As I heard her, I checked Kaede's pulse and analysed her with my vision eyes. I swear to god please don't bite me… As a result... "She's alive. She's a living human being."

Suddenly, we heard someone's groaning. It's not me, Shuichi, Maki nor Himiko. We figured out.

...

...

Oh hell no! IT'S FUCKING JUNKO ENOSHIMA!

...

...

Just kidding! It was Kaede Akamatsu. XD

She woke up and rubbed her temple. "What... just happened? I remembered that I was hanged to death," she confused.

"Kaede!" Shuichi suddenly hugged her... Exactly with the tears of joy.

"Wait! If Kaede's alive, that means the others-"

Himiko didn't continue her sentence because Maki gasped as she hurried to another capsule.

"Kaito is alive!"

I let Himiko and Maki free their friends. As well as Shuichi and Kaede are happily united together. Rev is right… They were revived… How?

Meanwhile, a sound of a machine came from the other room. I felt a really, really bad feeling about this. They're better to stay here than checking outside. As I exited to the room, the stupefaction showed me in terror. Five large robots appeared in the front of me with lethal weapons on their hands.

"What the fuck! Mavericks! Oh wait... They're Exisals," I guessed.

"So, you figured out the experiments," the woman giggled as she arrived besides the exisals as a cyborg. I think I know she is but what the hell did they do to her.

"Why you're a cyborg? You supposed to be a human like your so-called friends, Tsumugi Shirogane," I asked harshly.

"Cuz being a cyborg can't die from accident or illness. You can add any functions that I like, just like Miu did to Keebo. And 'friends', they're not my friends. They betrayed me for discontinue the dream I love," Tsumugi hissed.

"Is it obvious? You played them as puppets and created your dark fantasy that they disagreed of. You can play with your robots for sci-fi fiction," I suggested as I shook my hand as a sign of 'shoo'.

"Oh! That's not what I'm here for. I used them to destroy the contestants and recreated new ones for the season 54," Tsumugi chuckled as she controlled the exisals. "Danganronpa is still ongoing without complaints."

I gritted my teeth and clutched my fists. She doesn't know how to accept defeat in that stupid ambition. "You twisted, heartless, lonely biotch."


	4. Mission 1 - Kokichi Oma

Kokichi Ouma's POV

"Are you sure that you're ready?"

"Just hurry up already or else, the poison kills me!" I shouted at Kaito as I felt woozy while I lied on the metal platform and waited the press machine to smash me like a cockroach stepped by the foot.

"Alright," Kaito nodded.

There's no need to hesitate. My 'evil plan' will be over... However, I failed as the bad guy. That's what the bad guys do, right? Getting defeated or to be killed? I lied to myself and everyone to survive in this hell. I don't want to trust and to be friends with them, just like Kaede's wish. It wasn't easy though. Our 'friends' killed each other four times. Especially, Gonta murdered Miu for saving me and trying to sacrifice everyone from the outside world... Actually, I knew Miu's plan first and manipulated Gonta. My plan worked as well as the class trial was awesome. Unfortunately, everyone cried of the death of Gonta and mad at me for being a fake friend... on the outside. For the inside, I regret it. Gonta is big idiot but with a big heart. His death hit me into insanity. My true plan is pretending to them that I'm the mastermind and luring the real mastermind... At the end, I failed because of Maki and Kaito. My life ends here. My real friends from DICE waited me... The poison made me weak as my eye lids are heavy and it's hard for me to breathe. I closed my eyes and my true tears of sadness appeared. The press machine squashed my body with torturous pain. My life turned nothing but darkness.

"Cookie! I will save you!"

Huh?

My eyes widened open as I heard someone's voice.

"AAAAAH!"

That's not what I heard. It was Kaito's scream that he was frightened to see the undead me woke up in de javu. Also, why the hell I'm in a capsule? I thought my body is in a coffin or morgue. Even more bombshell is that Gonta opened the hatch. I can breathe air... Wait! I was poisoned and crashed to death!

"Gonta shocked by Kaito's scream. Gonta thought you a zombie but Gonta relived that you not dead, Kokichi," Gonta smiled happily. You shouldn't be happy to see me.

I got up and out of the capsule. My legs are wriggling because I slept in it like a year. "Hey! What the hell is going on? I was supposed to be 'dead'."

"No idea. All we did sleeping in the capsules," Ryoma replied.

"Atua has spoken that we 'died' and 'revived'," Angie guessed.

"Whaaat?! How did we die and revive? Don't tell me that 'Atua said so'," Tenko panicked.

"I don't know but I was knocked out," Angie shrugged.

"Hiiyaaa!" I was impressed that Himiko threw Kiyo with Aikido from Tenko. Even, Tenko surprised. "This is what you get from killing Tenko and Angie!" Himiko yelled at Kiyo outrageously.

"Oow! I think I accepted this pain of punishment," Kiyo groaned in agony.

"Whoa! Great job, Himiko-Wait! Whaaaat?!" Now, Tenko shocked with shocking pose.

"Still have no idea about this situation. Even though, I don't know what happened to me," Rantaro confused.

"Um... I killed you with my trap, Rantaro. I'm sorry," Kaede apologized as she rubbed her arm with her hand. Feeling guilty.

"Huh? Is it the first ball or second ball?" Rantaro questioned, even more confused.

"First or second ball? But I didn't bring two balls," Kaede dumbfounded.

"Or maybe Gonta's 'balls'!" Miu laughed loudly.

"What balls?" Gonta had no idea what is 'balls' in naughty language. XD

Before Shuichi tried to explain to us, we heard a huge crush and thud. Plus, earthquake.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" Kaito shocked as he hugged Maki tightly.

"I think it came from outside," Keeboy said.

"We should check it out," Kirumi suggested.

All of us went outside of- where are we, room?

"You will not escape! Maybe I'll add you as a new fictional character!"

"My ass, bitch!"

The two girls began their duel. It was the pink haired gal with black dress and a flower on right eye VS Tsumugi?!

"What?! Tsumugi is alive!" Shuichi shocked as well as Kee-boy, Maki and Himiko.

"She was executed by the killing game, right? Did she have a revival magic?!" Himiko terrified.

"Tsumugi got executed? Why?" Kirumi questioned in confusion. We all confused too. Was Tsumugi the sixth victim?

"Tsumugi is the mastermind of the whole killing game, murdered Rantaro and blamed Kaede in the first place," Maki explained.

All of us gasped except Shuichi, Himiko, Maki and Keebo. The four of them discovered the exclusive  
truth from Tsumugi. How did the plain Jane and innocent Tsumugi do this? I teased and pranked her a little but she's always calm, kind and full of anime references... Is this the truth? Is she the mastermind who acts as our friend and ally? Should I accept this noxious truth?

"Oh my! You shared the info to our friends?" Tsumugi tilted her head, like she didn't give a fuck.

Kaede is going to cry. "Tsumugi... Why? Why did you do this? Why you blamed me in the first place?!"

"I didn't know what happened to me but I remembered the Survivor Perk from another monopad. You stopped me from end the game and pinned the blame on Kaede to cover your crime," Rantaro glared at Tsumugi angrily. His eyes are fury with fire of hatred.

As I heard her giggle, hers is way too different than before. A sinister laugh of Satan. "That is true... I don't want you two to ruin the killing game. That's why I erased your existences with your deaths. Well, the season 53 is miraculous but in the finale, those destroyers made the TV series ended," she glared at Shuichi, Himiko, Maki and Keebo.

"What TV series?" Tenko confused.

"Danganronpa series," Maki replied.

"What is Danganronpa? Can you guys explain to us?" Kaito added.

"It's toooooo looong. It is worse and more painful than Kokichi's lies," Himiko groaned.

"But we didn't know anything while we're 'dead'," I said. Also, my lies aren't painful... Well, a little.

"Let me give you short and quick," the girl took a deep breathe and... "The Gofer Project, your talents, memories, yourselves, the Ultimate Gifted Juvenile Academy and the world were all lies. They fabricated by Team Danganronpa, wiped your true memories, made you into fictional characters in a flesh and forced you into the killing game. Danganronpa is a famous reality TV series that all previous contestants up to you all murdered each other, do the class trials and find the masterminds. The views are the outside world that doesn't have any idea that the reality murder show is REAL. In season 53, Tsumugi, the ultimate fan girl joined in as the ringleader. That's all, folks!"

We're all... silent by the moment after the girl's explanation.

Kaede: "Our talents..."  
Ryoma: "Our loved ones..."  
Angie: "Ourselves..."  
Gonta: "The world..."  
Kaito: "The school..."

We all realized that...

"They were all lies," I continued the last part.

Shuichi nodded. "Yeah..." he answered honest, melancholy truth.

As I looked at the others, they felt confusion, shock and despair... Which means my family from DICE doesn't exist...

"Hmm... It seems like you fell into despair just like in first and second Danganronpa. Of course, all of them were created by me. Your old selves are kinda lame. So, I added more exciting. Especially you, Kokichi!" Tsumugi jovially pointed at me.

"Huh? Why me?!"

"Isn't it obvious? Everyone in the outside world loves your character. You made them LOL from your 'evil schemes' and your personalities. To shake it up a bit, you can be the mastermind just like Junko Enoshima for the new season. Do you want to join?" she asked.

Me? Join her for the next killing game? Being the next mastermind?

"Kokichi will never accept your offer," Shuichi denied.

"It is a very interesting offer," I spoke up with a smile.

"Nani! K-Kokichi!" Shuichi felt terrified of my respond.

"I didn't know my fans from the outside world enjoyed my act and lies. They really like the entertaining ones than too serious ones. You know, there's the true me that I want to say... FUCK YOU AND YOUR SHITTY FANTASY!" I shouted at her with pure heart of hatred.

"Whoa!" Kaito jumped in a shock.

I walked closer to Tsumugi. "Bullshit! Do you think my action astonishing? All I did is lying to myself and everyone in the killing game. I don't trust one of them because they still murdered each other in other reasons. All I did in my bedroom is mourning to the people I care and creating my own plans to lure you. I don't care if someone tries to kill me but all I want is you to die in HELL, you mistakenly psychopath!" I ran to her and attempted to beat her up. Suddenly, Tsumugi snapped her fingers as one of the exisals snatched and strangled me tightly and painfully.

"Argh! Let me go!" I shouted as I groaned in agony.

"Gonta gonna save you!" Gonta rushed to me as he punched the metal on the exisal but the exisal kicked him powerfully as it impacted Gonta at the wall with a huge crack.

"No! Gonta!" Himiko panicked as she ran to him with Ryoma and Keebo.

"You son of a bitch! You dare to hurt Gonta!" Kaito yelled at Tsumugi angrily.

"Try to harm me or this little shit's gonna die by his second execution!" Tsumugi laughed heartlessly as the exisal squeaked me even tightly that my body isn't moving freely. Also, my bones are going to crack any time now. I screamed the pain as my life will end again.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the girl screamed as I saw her blue and light blue flames behind her back burst wild, like wings. She unleashed her blade from her arm and slashed the exisal into half. Since the exisal destroyed, I fell but caught up by the girl's arms. Saved by her is like I felt safer than before. Safer than before? My vision appeared to see the little girl with a light blue flower on her right eye, dark blue hair and wore white dress with blood stains. The background is gruesome because the dead bodies were scattered everywhere.

"The hell?! How can I- Oh! Are you alright?"

I became back to the reality and heard her. "Um... My body is aching but I'm okay," I answered.

"My god! Kokichi, glad you're alright," Rantaro relieved to see me alive.

The girl looked at him as she put me down. "Rantaro, can you take care Kokichi?"

"Sure thing," Rantaro nodded.

The girl took something inside her bag and gave me a small bottle with green liquid. "Here. It's for healing yourself," she said. She went to Kirumi as she did the same way as me. "Please make sure that Gonta drinks this antidote... You guys go ahead. I'll handle Tsumugi and her pleasure toys," she said.

"You can't fight them! The Exisals are too strong," Kaede noted.

"I already broke one, am I not? Just let it to me," The girl winked as she stepped away from us. Her arms moved up and her hands straight up as she moved them circularly. Then, we felt an earthquake as the ground created a large ring surrounded herself, Tsumugi and the Exisals. Next, she changed her position into a martial artist style as she punched the ground and then, the circular ground is sinking deeper. Whoa! A real Earth bender!

"Himiko, why you do that?!" Tenko questioned as she hugged Himiko tightly.

"It's not me!" Himiko replied quickly.

"Hey, Shuichi! Do you know this pinky?" I asked.

"That's Alro. Maki, Himiko and I met her after the last game. She said that she was searching for memory core and sixteen souls. I didn't know the sixteen souls are all of you revived after the killing game," he clarified.

"You just met her and didn't know that she isn't a human," I corrected.

"Well...True," Shuichi nodded.

Hmm... Alro? What a strange name as a felicitous lady. Hope that she's not a horny bitchlet like Miu. I forgot the pain and drinking the antidote that Alro gave. I'll just keep it anyway as I put it in my pocket. When I took a peek in the hole, I saw them. It's like an arena to fight on their own death. I noticed Shuichi and the others watched them.

"Exisals, attack!" Tsumugi demanded the four exisals to charge at Alro.

(Reign - Yakuza 0)

Hmm? Why there's a music background?

"Hey, Kee-boy! Did you turn on your radio?" I looked at him.

"No, if I use the radio, I might not know what you're saying and drain my battery," Keebo replied.

Guess Alro had the music player and speaker to listen the rhythm. As the exisals charged, Alro waved her hand and appeared a red ring from the mid-air. Is that a hologram? I don't see projectiles or films anywhere. To catch the extraordinary, she has a gun in her hand. She targeted one of the exisals and shot at the head. The first one exploded.

"Did you see that?! She shot the exisal in one bullet!" Tenko jolted.

"I thought the exisals are powerful that they're impossible to crush," Ryoma mentioned before the killing game started.

The second one sped up as it went behind Alro. Charging the machine gun and fired at her. With her deadly glance, she transformed her gun into a lightsaber. She blocked the bullets with gashing her lightsaber full speed.

"She can move like the Jedi," Kaito amazed for being a huge nerd on sci-fi.

"Star wars?" Maki commented.

While the second exisal's machine gun is non-stop shooting, Alro raised her hand with electricity. The second exisal halted, controlled by her power. As she clutched her hand, the second exisal crushed and destroyed. Her head turned around as the third and fourth exisals emerged to attack her. She summoned an earth Goliath and seven-headed fire dragon to protect her and fought the exisals.

"It appeared that she's not a human. Her fighting skills are genuine and hazardous," Kiyo commented.

"Is she an Avatar?" Himiko was curious.

"Or she used mechanisms or weapons," Miu guessed.

"Gonta do not see machines or weapons," Gonta said as he looked at the arena.

"Gonta, are you feeling well?" Kirumi asked kindly.

"Oh! Yes, the antidote made Gonta's body much better," Gonta answered happily. I noticed his body is in a good shape.

"Haaaaaaa!" I heard Tsumugi's scream as she charged and slashed her chainsaw at Alro. Fortunately, Alro dodged it by doing the cartwheel. Tsumugi's chainsaw is coming from her arm. I was like 'what the fuck'. After her execution, she turned into a cyborg that fast. Tsumugi continued slashing as well as Alro kept dodging. Alro kept moving back and got dead end behind the wall. As Tsumugi struck, Alro ducked as Tsumugi stabbed her chainsaw at the wall, moved away and sliced Tsumugi's arm with her lightsaber. Hokage move! XD

"Give up!" Alro shouted as she put her lightsaber on Tsumugi's neck.

Tsumugi sighed in disappointment. "Alright, I give up," she said. When I saw Tsumugi's smirked, I think she might have a trick on her sleeves.

"Alro, it's a trap!" I yelled at her.

"Huh-"

The whole arena exploded with fire and smoke. We all gasped from the undefined bomb. The exisals have self-destruct switch. Maybe Tsumugi have the controller that Miu made as a copy and I used it. All the smoke fogged our sights. I have no idea what happened to Alro or Tsumugi. After I waved my hand to blow away the fog like a fan, I saw Tsumugi targeted at Shuichi with a dagger. Why she choose Shuichi to kill? I know the answer. Shuichi solved six class trials and survived with Maki and Himiko. That makes sense. As she threw the dagger, I ran into action as I pushed Shuichi away and the dagger hit me and screamed.


	5. Mission 1 - Alro Akaneko 2nd

Alro Akaneko's P.O.V

"Uuugh... What a pain?!" I groaned as my whole body has bruises and burn marks. Not too much but they're still painful like a bitch.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Huh? Is that- Oh shit! Even I have no idea why my wings appeared all the sudden, I'm still using it. Flew up to the sky and landed on the ground where the students stood. Shuichi got panic and comforted Kokichi. It was horrified that I noticed the blood is dripping near Kokichi. That means Kokichi got hurt badly.

"Wow! Kokichi, I didn't know you care for him that much... or you just pretending," Tsumugi wondered as she put her hand on her left cheek.

Care for him? Did Kokichi save Shuichi from her?

Tsumugi revealed her hand into a shotgun and pointed at Shuichi. As she pulled the trigger and the bullet detonated, I rushed in and sliced the bullet with my lightsaber. "Aw! I missed," she pouted with disappointment.

I need to check on Shuichi and Kokichi. "Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Kokichi got hit in his right eye by Tsumugi's dagger," Shuichi replied as he held Kokichi and covered Kokichi's right eye with Shuichi's handkerchief to stop the bleeding. I saw the bloody dagger on the ground and Kokichi is still in pain.

I glared at Tsumugi. "Are you going to kill Shuichi? You should defeat me first, ya know?"

"I thought you died by my booty trap. I want to kill Shuichi because he's the one to discontinue my favourite TV series. Since you destroyed the exisals," she snapped her fingers. Her minions or clones arrived, similar to Tsumugi. They're one hundred of them.

"My god! So lame," I commented.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Kaito taunted her.

"Heeheehee! There are no rules about the fight. Although, it's a killing game. Minions, seize them!" Tsumugi commanded them.

The first clone attempted to kill Kaito with a blade on her hand but she got stabbed in head by the dagger. It was Maki did it. As Maki pulled out the dagger, she kicked the lifeless clone and hit at the clones.

"Even I'm the Ultimate Assassin or not, I won't let you kill Kaito and anyone else," Maki threated her.

"Maki Roll..." Kaito surprised for what she said.

"Hey! Two chicks VS the queen bitch and her sex slaves aren't fair. I found and fixed the plasma blasters, electronic hammers, tennis racket and metal ball to beat the fucking turds," Miu stated as she brought the weapons they need.

"The tennis racket and metal ball is mine. My past is fake after all," Ryoma remembered as he took the tennis racket and metal ball.

"Gonta hate killing but Gonta still crush fake Tsumugis to protect our friends," Gonta said.

"You said it, Gonta," Rantaro agreed as he grabbed the plasma blaster and shot one of the fake Tsumugis.

"Good thing that I got my laser beams in my eyes before I demolished the Ultimate Academy," Keebo smiled.

"Atua, please give us strength," Angie prayed cheerfully.

"Why you still believe in Atua even though, he doesn't exist," Tenko complained.

"I'll use my magic to make all the Tsumugis into chickens!" Himiko slammed the faker earlier.

"Alright! Let's beat these bitches!" Kaito cheered as he raised the electronic hammer.

The students started to fight. One of them shot the fake Tsumugis with plasma blasters and smashed them with electronic hammers. Kaito, Maki, Tenko, Kirumi and Gonta took the left side. Rantaro, Angie, Himiko, Kiyo and Miu on the right side. Keebo blasted the fake Tsumugis with his laser beams at the front. While Ryoma played and hit all them in the heads by using his tennis skills at the back. Only me, Kaede, Shuichi and Kokichi in the middle.

"Shuichi, how's Kokichi?" Kaede asked worriedly as we looked down at Kokichi, still lying on Shuichi's lap.

"Kokichi fainted and breathing but bleeding is the problem," Shuichi answered.

I kneeled down. "Let me check him," I requested as I removed the handkerchief that Kokichi's eye covered. My heart beat fast that I felt... terrified. His eye has a deep stab. "I have healing potion but it takes months to heal... There's the other way," I placed my hand on Kokichi's wounded eye. My hand glowed with sky blue light. I have healing power and made me weak if I use it but I need it for this reason. After healing him, his eye is good as new. I felt aswoon at the moment.

"Whoa! His wound is good. Are you a goddess or something?" Kaede surprised.

I shook my head as a 'no' and removed my dizziness. "I'll get back to combat," I returned the battle with everyone. Also, Shuichi fought the fake Tsumugis with the electronic hammer. I summoned my dagger. Stabbed and gashed up at the fake Tsumugi. Rolled over and slashed at another fake on her stomach. I got up and threw my dagger upward. When it's in the mid-air, I kicked the handle and struck at the fake Tsumugi's head. "Gimme back my dagger, you whore!" I pulled it out as the body fell down.

"What the?! They're still increasing!" I heard Himiko that she saw more fake Tsumugis.

"This is bullshit! We killed them like one hundred. Now, they're thousand or million," Miu complained.

All of them felt tired from the fight. This is endless in a despair way. However, I still use my ultimate weapon. "Everyone! I'll handle them," I used barrier bubbles to protect them from the fake Tsumugis. I raised my hands sideways as I summoned angel and demon blades from the sky. Targeted at the enemies. "Eat my wrath! Infinite Blades!" I waved my hands together to point at them as the blades showered and murdered all the fake Tsumugi countlessly. After that, it ended. All of them destroyed. The fifteen students are safe and sound. I walked closer to the feeble, real Tsumugi and kicked her to lie down. I stomped her shoulder.

"You... You will never win..." Tsumugi muttered angrily.

I checked at them, they were silent that they didn't halt me or forgive her. They want justice and end the killing game and her betrayal. I glanced back at Tsumugi as I summoned my claymore, the big sword. I began to impale her multiple times with her voice of agony until she's dead. As she died, I had enough.

"Gonta feel bad for Tsumugi but she did something bad. I wish we can forgive her," Gonta felt guilt.

"If we did, it depends on her and she got the ways to go... Sadly, she has the biggest sin that she carried on," Ryoma noted.

"Fuck her! The real Tsumugi is dead. She's just a sexbot with AI and shit," Miu said loudly.

"Anyway, she's gone now. I think the killing game is over," Maki mumbled emotionlessly.

To me, I want to forgive Tsumugi and turn her into a new leaf but she did criminally things to them. I did the stupid move but I did it because it's the part of my job. Should I ask Rev to revive and change her into a better person?

"Ah! Look!" Himiko surprised something. We looked back with our curiosity. A floating, glowing light came out from Tsumugi's corpse.

"Is that a soul of Tsumugi?" Angie wondered.

The light split into three and went above Shuichi's, Maki's and Himiko's heads. And then, shine brightly as we covered our eyes. The light is gone and shocked that Shuichi, Maki and Himiko collapsed.

"Shuichi!" Kaede ran towards Shuichi as she tried to wake him up.

"Are you okay, Maki Roll?!" Kaito did the same as her.

Tenko too. "Waaaah! Himiko, don't die! You're too young!" she panicked and I just dumbfounded.

We heard them groaning because they had headaches after the light is gone.

"My head... I think my true memory returned," Shuichi said as he rubbed his temple.

"Memory? Is it coming from the flashback light?" Kiyo questioned.

"No, I remembered my true self. I'm just a normal student who good at mystery and puzzle games. I have a family who aren't celebrities and my uncle isn't a detective. None of them took the law courses. I'm huge fan of Danganronpa and also, I have a crush on Kyoko Kirigiri," Shuichi explained.

"Really?" Kaede asked with her puffy, angry face. Aaw! She's jelly. XD

"Ah! Kaede, it's not that I like her. She's with Makoto," Shuichi added in a panic, waving hands.

"What about you, Himiko?" Kirumi asked.

"I just learned basic magic. My mom never let me to do dangerous magic. I played RPG and online fantasy game as a mage. As for Danganronpa, I got interest about it and did the audition," Himiko replied.

"Maki?" I looked at Maki.

"I'm not an orphan or assassin... I have dysfunction family. I ran away and lived with my uncle and aunt who care for me. I hunted the criminals from the wanted posters," Maki answered.

"I didn't know your life is different and it's cool that you're a vigilante," Kaito impressed from the last sentence.

"I did that for money. I used them for myself and my tuition fee for school. When I heard the Danganronpa V3, I decided to join in," Maki said.

Their memories and past lives are very different from Tsumugi's fiction... Wait! The light is the memory core?! I need to report Rev.

"Oh! Gonta need to tell you something," Gonta said. "All of us woke up from the capsules. Another capsule can't open."

"Which capsule?" I raised a brow.

"A blue one with strings."

"You mean cables," Miu corrected.

Kirumi decided to take care the unconscious Kokichi. We went back to the room where they slept in. Gonta was right. The medium capsule with cables connected to the other capsules and activated. I investigated but it's too bright to see.

"I'll bring this. My brother can analyse this thing-a-bob. We should head back," I suggested, removing the cables and put the medium capsule in my bag.

"So, are we going back to the tank? It's too small for all of us to ride on," Maki has the point.

"Then, Alro uses her power!" Angie suggested happily.

"What?" I tilted my head.

"All of us saw your wings and power to fight the exisals. Atua amazed that you protect us from your ultimate attack. He's pretty sure that you can do it," Angie said for the reason.

"Are you still believe in Atua even your memory and talent were fabricated by Tsumugi?" Tenko seems pretty piss off.

"That's okay, Tenko. Angie doesn't give a shit. Alright, I'll use my power but I can't teleport all of you. We should do this separately," I requested.

"Sounds alright. I never ride in the tank before," Ryoma nodded.

"Okay then! The boys will ride the tank. Keebo, do you have a USB core or wire?" I questioned to Keebo.

"Yes but what for?"

"If I plug you to the system, you can drive the tank easily," I answered.

"I see. I'll drive the tank for the boys," Keebo smiled.

"Therefore, the girls, Kokichi, Gonta and I teleport back to the academy," I said.

"W-w-what?! Why you bring that little lying abortion?!" Miu carped about Kokichi. "I mean, you don't know him. He's always lying, manipulating and giving fucks at us. Why did you care for him as the bad guy?"

I just realized that Miu hates betrayals and hard to trust anyone during the killing game. Guess I'll give the good reason. "You know, Miu. You're not the only one who has trust issues. Kokichi has it the same from the very beginning. He used to be the prankster and a liar but after Kaede's 'death', he decided to be alone. Of course, he's a manipulator but in a harmless way," I clarified.

"True, the 'Insect Meet and Greet' isn't that dangerous," Shuichi remembered.

"His lies are leading the culprits to his traps and not open-minded to everyone. As for manipulation, it was their choice to choose, not him. Just like he blackmailed me but I did that to save Maki," Kaito mumbled.

"Don't blame Kokichi. Blame Gonta 'cuz Gonta 'killed' you in the virtual world. Gonta stupid. Gonta sorry," Gonta sobbed as he's going to cry.

Miu felt guilty for Gonta since he got infected by the despair. It was her attempt murder to Kokichi but failed that Gonta saved him. "H-h-hey! Don't cry, Gonta. Alright, I'll shut my mouth about this but I'm not ready to be friends with Kokichi."

I sighed in relief. "That's settle. Before you go, make sure that you need to go to the bathroom. The tank takes you guys two to three hours," I stated.

"Cool! I'll take a shit at Tsumugi's corpse anyway," Miu laughed.

"How rude! You shouldn't do that!" Keebo scolded.

After potty breaks, Keebo and the boys rode in the tank as I teleported the girls, Gonta and the sleepy cutie back to the academy. I forgot to tell them that the academy got wrecked. While talking about 'what happened' or 'what are we gonna do', I felt dizzy as my eyesight is blurry.

"Alro, you're not feeling well," I heard Kaede.

"N-n-no, I'm-uugh..." I was about to collapse but someone caught me from the fall. My sight turned blank.

...

...

"Heeeeey! Wakey, wakey!"

"Uuugh..." My head hurts. As I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurred and showed a little light. I saw black... or dark purple and checker? To clear my sight, I closed my eyes. "Aah!" I got up quickly because something cold put on my cheek.

"Nee-heehee! Good thing my cold panta woke you up."

OMG! I was awakened by the Ultimate Supreme Leader... or just Kokichi Ouma. He chuckled to see my reaction by his surprise. As a return, I hit his head with the pillow.

"Ow! That hurts," he winked his good, new eye that I healed.

"You just freaked me out with the soft drink," I pouted.

"Welp, that made us even. C'mon! I'm hungry," he whined as he pulled my hand like a brat.

I did what he said. I got up and followed him. Strange? Why he cares for me? Is it because I saved him and cured his eye? I realized that we're still outside the demolished academy. It was night time. The others slept with blankets and pillows that they found at the warehouse. As for Kirumi, Kaito and Maki, they're still up.

"Alro, you woke up! We were worried about you," Kaito was happy to see me up.

"You were sleep in four hours. Is it because your power drains you?" Maki asked.

"Yeah... How did you know?"

"I guessed it. Let's go, Kaito," Maki walked away with Kaito.

"Oh! Just you know, Kaito. You need protection when you want to have sweet, sexy love with Maki," Kokichi teased.

"Hey! I have no interest in sex!" Kaito argued.

I couldn't help but giggled.

"Since you're in good condition, you need to eat something. What is your favourite meal?" Kirumi questioned kindly.

I told her that I like tempura with rice and root beer while Kokichi wants ramen. As Kirumi served our dinner for us, I knew that she used the mini food with water. She wasn't upset. She was astonish to discover the futuristic invention that my brother made. Then, she explained to me about what happened. While I was unconscious, Shuichi borrowed the mind phone that I wore and used to call my brother. He heard Rev for the first time as he stupefied. Rev said that I should be fine as long as I rested. Additionally, the mother ship will arrive until tomorrow morning. All of them have the same reactions as Kirumi. Some of them gave me the comments.

Kaito: "Is Alro's brother coming from Star Wars or the future?!"

Miu: "I can't believe her brother invented this. I wonder what he looks like, a nerd or a sexy prof."

Keebo: "Alro's brother invented the mind phone, mini foods with adding water and the jet. I want to meet him in person."

Those comments are asking me about Rev. Rev feels annoying if somebody asks many questions. He wants me to answer for them. At least, they're friendly that they want to know me and my brother.  
Of course, I love to answer my likes, dislikes and moments but not my power and my past. Kirumi went back to sleep as Kokichi and I finished eating.

"Aw man! Why you didn't wake me up sooner? You guys fought the clones with hammers and blasters! That's soooo unfair!" Kokichi whined and complained like a kid who wants fun.

"Blame Tsumugi for it. She's the one who threw a dagger on your eye," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah... Glad she's gone. She's a great actress that she pretended to be innocent and bubbly. Although, I hate that liar," Kokichi mumbled angrily.

He hates liars? Sounds like a lie but maybe he hates liars who did terrible crimes... Anyhow, the killing game is over. Can he move on without lying? I have my earth bending lie detector on.

"Kokichi, since the killing game is over, are you going to tell the truth?" I asked.

He went silent for a moment. I guess he's going to be honest. "Yes!"

Heart beats fast = Lie

"You lied," I corrected.

"True. I'm 70% liar. It entertained me for not getting bored. As well as they reacted my lie. It's hilarious. Nee-heehee! Sometimes, I can tell the truth," Kokichi chuckled.

"I knew it," I sighed. When I looked back him, he suddenly went silent again... in a gloomy way. Huh? He was a cheerful, little bastard before...Oh... About his group, DICE doesn't exist in his life... Damnit! Team Danganronpa and Tsumugi fucked his mind up. If I find another memory core, his memories of his entire life is real to him. There is another way to see his real memory... I got up and walked towards him.

"Kokichi, can you close your eyes?" I requested.

Kokichi tilted his head. OMG! Why he's so cute?! DX

"Don't worry. I won't knock you out," I reminded.

"Okie dokie!" he followed my command. His eyes closed.

I placed my fingertips on his sides of his head and my forehead to his forehead. I closed my eyes as my mind entered his mind. The light leaded me to his true memory. Meanwhile, the darkness held me forcefully. I realized that the darkness is a lie and light is the true. To push myself to the light, I concentrated all my energy to move forward and reached light.

In the perspective of his memory, he's in... the plastic tent with the weird doctors in protective suits and masks. Where is he, in the quarantine? Is Kokichi a zombie? I heard a sad man and a crying woman embraced. They're the couples in mid-thirties.

"Doctor, is there another way?"

"I beg of you! Our son is dying!"

Those words are scared and begging for help. The doctor shook his head, giving false hope and left. Are they talking about Kokichi? He has a mom and a dad. His sight turned black. Is he dead? No way! He's still alive.

"Cookie! Hey! Wake up!"

Eh? A girl's voice? As his eyes opened-

"Aaaaaah!"

I removed my hands from Kokichi's head and backed away.

"Whoa!" Kokichi was dumbfounded about his memory.

"OMG! You have Luna Sedata Syndrome!"

"Oh no! Your face is gonna blur by my cute face!" Kokichi panicked.

I took out my IPhone and took a selfie with him. "Fatal Frame, bitch!"

*click*

Kokichi laughed. "Nee-heehee! You fell for that! That syndrome is fictional."

As I looked at the picture. "Huh? Wow! What a big flea!" I amazed and showed to Kokichi. The selfie is me and him with our smiles and a big cockroach on his hair.

Kokichi went super-duper pale, ruffled his hair and screamed for his life.

"You fell for it," I giggled goofy.

"Aw! No fair!" He whined. He realized that I have my bug camera app in my IPhone.

"At least, we have humour for ourselves," I said as I put my fist on my hip. "Soooo, what's that in your memory? Were you in quarantine?" I questioned seriously.

"Yeah... I have an Ebola that kills a thousand of people if you touch them in a second," he replied.

"...That's a lie, right?"

"You know me... Actually, Ebola is a viral haemorrhagic fever and the highest rate disease... I didn't know I have that and I still felt it before."

Now, we're in the serious topic. He's a liar who plays games and pranks. Regardless, his memory is genuine to him.

"I didn't feel it when I'm in your P.O.V. but you're not an orphan. You have parents that care for you deeply."

Kokichi folded his arms. "Not sure... If I remembered correctly, my parents are both rich because they work overseas. They will pay any expensive medicines but I 'died'... Fortunately, someone revived me by the girl in my dream," he explained solemnly.

His heart beat isn't a lie either. Girl in his dream? More like his anime girl or a teen actress.

"Is it Yuno Gasai?" I questioned jokily.

Kokichi chuckled. "Nah. The girl is hard to identify. I'm not certain as well as I can't lie about it. I decided to figure it out myself."

Truth or lie about the girl in his dream? Guess I let him be.

"By the way, Alro. Were you trying to hide your powers from us before Tsumugi attacked me?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, you triggered your wings when I'm almost die and fought the exisals with your brutal skills and powers. We all knew that you're not a human. So, what are you?" Kokichi asked with excited expression.

Shit! He still remembered. Not only him but also, everyone. Plus, I didn't know how my wings revealed... How should I reply to him?

Truth?  
Lie?  
Half?  
Or no comment?

"..."

"I'm waaaaaiiiting!"

Yikes! No comment didn't work.

"I'm... a friend."

"Huh? A friend isn't a kind of species," Kokichi confused.

"I know but I rather called myself 'a friend' because I'll be your ally... You're liar that you might spread everyone the truth about me. If you really want to know what I am, you should investigate by yourself," I requested.

"...Okay," Kokichi agreed as he put his hands at the back of his head. 'You're soooo boring if you hid about what you are...but, you're still interesting when you do in action,' he thought.

I read his mind. I pray to Kami-sama that he's not success about that.

"Argh!" Oh! I forgot that I have headache after I regained his short memory. I rubbed my head and felt nausea.

"Here," Kokichi gave me the antidote that I gave to him. "I didn't use this because my body is fine. You use it," he said.

I accepted it from him as he walked away. Is he nice or play nice? Miu is right. I don't know him but I want to know him better if I hang out with him. "Hey, Kokichi!"

He turned as he gazed at me. "Yeah?"

"You can lie or say the truth all you want. The killing game is gone and you can be friends with them again," I reminded him.

He blinked as he heard me right. Smiled and said "Nope, I don't want to be friends with those losers."

After he walked away, I'm all alone. By his words, it's a lie. Shuichi, Rantaro, Gonta and Kaito can be friends with him for sure. Also, everyone else... I looked up to the night sky with a big hole that Keebo destructed. Wishing that everything will be fine.

I drank the antidote to get my mind feels better.

Mission 1 END


	6. Mission 2 - Kokichi Oma

**The question from amosclw.**

 **Are the ORIGINAL protagonists of Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc and Danaganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair gonna appear in this story too ?**

 **My answer:**

 **They appeared in the prologue but not in this chapter. Only one protagonist and one main character. Anyway, I changed Kokichi's last name without the U.**

Mission 2 - Friends again, promise to do the Fifth Commandment.

Kokichi Oma's P.O.V.

I ran and ran as fast as I could in the dark alley. As the big bro, I took the responsibility. Stealing some foods and money is a sin but I had no choice but to do so. I did this for my 'siblings'. Even, we're orphans. I still care for them. Our family dies or didn't accept us as mistakes. My act is neutral because I have the reason to live than things. I made it to the warehouse that my siblings stayed for the night. As I opened the door, I turned on the lights with my bright smile.

"Guys, I brought some foods for all-" I was paralyzed... Dropped the foods that I brought. The fear hit me.

Inside the warehouse... Dead adults scattered everywhere... The more gruesome, the bloodier.

"What...?! Where are they?!" Forget them! Where are my siblings?! When I turned around to search for them...

"Cookie, don't leave me!"

I heard her cry. My siblings didn't call me by that nickname. I didn't know too. With my curiosity, I glanced slowly. The bloody girl grabbed me!

"Aah!" I gasped and got up immediately. I panted heavily as I looked around. Everyone slept on the ground with pillows and blankets that we found from the destroyed warehouse... Damn it, Kee-boy! Why do you need to destroy the academy?! You can kill Tsumugi as an executioner... Welp, too late. Then, I noticed someone gripped my sleeve... It was Alro. Still sleepy but holding my sleeve seemed notice that I have a nightmare.

Not just a nightmare... My fake past... I still remembered my siblings... They didn't exist in my real life... Somehow, they lived with their wonderful family... I'm happy for them.

I felt something wet on my cheek as I touched it... Water? No, tears... Why I cried even it's not a lie? Screw this!

I wiped my tears away before I prepared a prank. A prank made me feel better. What kind of prank should I do to them?

The only option is... Alro's bag. I'm still a bad boy who messes up someone's stuffs without permission. I gently removed her hand from my sleeve. Moved a little as I got her bag.

Hmm... She has...

*Make-ups

*Iphone X

*Mini foods

*Bottle of water, both hot and cold

*PS Vita

*Healing potions

*Underwear

*Tampons

Usually girl stuffs. The make-ups can be useful. Now, I'm going to do the prank. :)


	7. Mission 2 - Alro Akaneko

Alro Akaneko's P.O.V.

(Four Theme - Drakengard 3)

My smartphone is ringing as an alarm clock. I turned off quickly. It was 4:00 am... Too early. T_T

I rubbed my face as I touched paint? I checked my hand.

"Paint? At least, it's not blood or-" I gasped as I checked my bag in a haste. My stuff is fine but when I checked my lipstick.

D8

My Avon Rose Lipstick is empty! This is brand new! Who the fuck did this?!

As I checked on everyone, I realized that I know how it's empty. All their faces were painted... by Kokichi used my lipstick.

Shuichi - glasses with moustache

Kaede - Bong Chong Dong ghost

Maki and Kirumi- Biggest lips

Kaito - poop emoji

Himiko, Tenko and Angie - red cheeks with pox

Rantaro and Keebo - lipstick like Kiyo

Korekiyo - demon face

Ryoma - Scary sumo wrestler paint

Gonta - cute chibi eyes

Oh dear lord! It was hilarious. I knew Kokichi did this because it was his 'evil plan' after all. Even I was victimized. I took out my mirror and looked at my face. My face painted all over it. Lame! T_T

I want to remove it but if I did, they suspect me as the culprit. Unless... Heehee!

:D

Kokichi is still asleep. So, I will do the perfect REVENGE. Mwahahaha!


	8. Mission 2 - Shuichi Saihara

Shuichi Saihara's P.O.V.

"Aaah!"

"Kaede, what is it-Whoa!"

I was shocked that Kaede has red paint on her face. Like, a bloody face.

"Shuichi, yours is a moustache and circles on your eyes," Kaede pointed at my face. I didn't know that I got face painted.

"Guys, what's going on-AAAAAAAAAH!" Kaito scared the hell out of it.

Maki rolled her eyes. "They're just face paint, Kaito... with lipstick."

"Nyeeeh! I think Kokichi did that to all of us," Himiko got angry.

"True but it's harmless. So, I'm cool with it," Ryoma sighed calmly.

"For me, I'm still kick his ass for ruining my beautiful face!" Miu shouted outrageously.

"I should scold him for this," Kirumi mumbled.

"You're not his mother, Kirumi," Keebo said.

"Don't cha worry, everyone! I brought that little bastard to justice," Alro smiled cheerfully.

"Huh? Did you beat him up?" Tenko asked.

"Nee-heehee! Gooooood Mooooring!" Kokichi arrived with his devilish grin.

For us...silent and began to laugh hard.

"Huh? Why you guys didn't mad at me?" Kokichi confused.

"Kokichi has the prettiest face of all," Gonta clarified.

"More divine than my lips painted red," Kiyo commented with a chuckle.

"It's magnificent. You can be a girl," Angie said.

Keebo printed a picture from his mouth. "This is why," he gave it to Kokichi.

Kokichi's eyes widened open to see his own photo. All of us knew. He got make over with pink make up. Pink made him FABULOOOOUS That's what he deserved it. :)

We know it was him who put face paint at us but who puts make up on him?

Kokichi glared at Alro. While Alro placed a 'U Mad Bro' mask on. Oh! Now I know.

Out of the blue, we noticed a large space ship above us. Curious but scared. Kaede hid behind my back.

"Dude! That's a real-life space ship!" Kaito surprised.

"Sure it is," Rantaro agreed.

"Do you think it's the Team Danganronpa or aliens?" Angie asked.

"I don't think so," Ryoma shrugged.

"We're going to get abducted!" Kokichi cried with crocodile tears.

"Shut up!" Maki growled.

The light spotted us as we felt like yourselves teleported inside the ship. And so, we all did. The surroundings are futuristic. All the vehicles parked. As well as Alro's jet.

"Hello everyone! Welcome aboard!" the man greeted at us, waving his robotic arm. He wore green and red stripe shirt, black leather jacket, red belt with a skull and chain on the right side, blue jeans and brown boots. His hair is white. His eyes are grey and his skin is pale.

Wait... Did I know him before-

/0o0\

"Oh my gooooood! Nagito Komaeda! Is that really you?!"

"Oh! You do know me. I was surprised," Komaeda-san smiled kindly.

"You know him? But you just met him," Kaede looked at me, confused.

"This is Nagito Komaeda from Danganronpa 2 - Goodbye Despair, the videogame that I played!" I replied.

"Videogame? I thought it's a TV series," Rantaro remembered what we explained to them before.

"Technically, the first and second Danganronpa are videogames. The third is an anime. The fourth up to fifty-three are the live-action series," Komaeda-san said.

"Whoa! This is more insane than the killing game," Kaito confused.

"It is... Komaeda-san, is my brother still there?" Alro questioned.

"Yes, he was waiting for you," Komaeda-san answered.

Alro nodded as she looked at us. "Komaeda-san will be your tour guide for now on. I'll be meeting my brother."

"Can I come with you? I want to meet your brother" Kokichi asked excitedly.

"No, it's a private family talk. You can go with Shuichi and the others. BRB," Alro denied and walked away.

Is it me or Kokichi befriends with her fast?

"Kokichi, I didn't know that you had a crush on her," Kaito teased.

"What?! Naw! I just wanted to know her because she's more different than you lame asses," Kokichi smirked.

"What?! Lame ass!" Kaito shocked.

"Just leave it, Kaito. To be honest, Alro isn't human but it's better to know her as a friend than what she is," I said.

"That is true but she didn't open about her history though," Komaeda-san added up.

"Really, Komaeda-san? You too?" Kaede surprised.

"I know her a lot but she can speak to you if she trusts you," he replied. "So, ready for the tour."

The tour began. Komaeda-san said that we'll be their guests. All the foods, materials and supplies are free except the things from the outside like malls or stores. There are few rules in the ship but this is better than the killing game. Komaeda-san guided to the rooms.

Vehicles and Engineering room

\- The vehicles are for riding far places, just like Alro's space jet. As for engineering, it uses for inventing, fixing and many mechanisms. Miu is drooling for making stuffs to create.

Dorms and bathrooms

-Just like in college, use to rest. They have one hundred dorms. One hundred double deck beds made them two hundred. The bathrooms have for boys and girls. They have five shower rooms, five Japanese toilets and one huge tub in each bathrooms. They have five VIP rooms for special guests. So, we don't mind to sleep in the dorms. Plus, the dorms are very antiseptic.

Training room

-Use for practice combat and exercise. There's a machine that switches stages and setting.

Entertainment room

-They have videogame simulators, movie simulators, karaoke, indoor games and more. It's for fun they said. This place is like a living room with soft and fluffy sofas and couches.

Library, art, AV and study room

-The books are like brand new. No dust or old pages or torn. They also have comics, mangas and magazines. The study room is big like the classroom. Adding white board and projector. Even the art materials are complete. AV is like a computer room with large movie screen.

Laboratory

-for complete branches of science and… magic? I don't know if it's the same as Himiko's research lab but I'll figure it out later.

Private rooms

-Alro and Rev have private rooms but Komaeda reminded us that we need to ask their permissions to come in. Glad that the doors have password key locks so that Kokichi didn't do his lock picking skills.

Last but at least…

The kitchen and dining room

"Our last destination is the kitchen and dining room. The dining room has separate tables and chairs like the fast food and restaurants. It depends on you if you want to stick it together. As for the kitchen, we have complete sets of cooking materials but Rev created something unique," Komaeda-san explained.

"Something unique?" Kokichi tilted his head.

"Let me demonstrate," Komaeda-san took a flashlight and turned it on. It's not a flashlight. It's a small lightsaber. He- STABBED KOKICHI'S HEAD.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kokichi screamed.

"AAAAH! OH MY GOD!" Kaito panicked.

"EEEEEEK! NOT ANOTHER KILLING GAME!" Kaede shouted in fear.

"… How can Kokichi screamed after Komaeda-san hurt him?" Kiyo asked.

Huh? If Komaeda-san killed him in the head, he'll die instantly. So that means…

"Hahaha! I got you! Man! This is an awesome prank!" Kokichi laughed and fortunately, alive.

"Indeed. This is a food-only knife. Rev created some of them to avoid murder and getting your fingers cut while chopping. Teruteru taught the kids by using these," Komaeda-san smiled.

"Teruteru? You mean THE Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Cook. Now that you mention it. How's everyone?" I asked excitedly.

"Oh! Everybody is fine. Naegi-san is the Hope Peak's Academy headmaster. Kirigiri-san is the vice headmistress, future foundation leader and his girlfriend. Togami-san made the Togami Corporation into the richest business in the whole wide world. Asahina-san and Hagakure-san are the teachers. Komaru-san and Fukawa-san helped the future foundation to build a renew world and still hunting monokumas," he answered.

"How about Hajime Hinata and your friends?"

"Fuyuhiko and Peko got married and created a new Kuzuryu clan. Teruteru owned a restaurant with his mother. Sonia ruled her homeland as the queen. Kazuichi and Ryota helped rebuilt new machines for the better future. Gundam took care the animals to increase more of them. Mikan, Mahiru, Ibuki and Hiyoko volunteered for take caring people who got injured from the tragedy. As well as Akane and Nekomaru rescued them from calamity. The Ultimate Imposter, calling himself 'Chubby-san', took care Hajime's job as the Future Foundation Leader."

"Don't forget me, Nagito. I came for the mission with you and Alro…"

That voice… I know who he is. My heart is pumping real fast with the excitement that I extremely wanted to meet. Since I remembered my real self, I'm still fanboy at heart. As I turned my head, IT WAS HIIIIIIMMM!

"OMG! HAJIME HINATAAAAA!"


	9. Mission 2 - Kokichi Oma 2nd

Kokichi Oma's P.O.V.

"Um… I think Shuichi got the seizure," I said it. It's honestly not a lie. Shuichi fainted with his mouth has bubbles.

"Hey, Shuichi! Snap out of it! This isn't you at all!" Kaito shook Shuichi to wake him up.

"Kaito, stop doing that! You'll make it worse!" Kaede demanded.

Komaeda-san and Hinata-san looked each in the awkward situation.

"Because of his memory returned, he's an avid fanboy of Danganronpa," Maki knew.

"Then, why you didn't tell us about this sooner?" Kirumi questioned.

"I wasn't sure at first. By Shuichi's action, he regained a lot of memories."

While Kaito is still shaking Shuichi in a comical way, I noticed a mini-Komaeda-san behind Hinata's leg. He's so cute when he spied on us.

"Hi!" I greeted but he hid quickly. "Huh? Komaeda-san, is that your son?" I asked as I pointed at him.

"Yeah! And also, my little twin brother!"

"Yikes!" I got jumpscared by this little girl with her light blue hair and her adorable grey eyes beside me. Same height as mini-Komaeda but she's more cheerful than him. She wore Lolita fashion while mini-Komaeda-san wore simple white shirt, green short and white rubber shoes.

"Hiya! I'm Shane Rhianne Komaeda. Nice to meet you!" Shane greeted with a heart of joy. Plus, friendly.

"Aw! Nice to meet you too. Gonta's name is Gonta Gokuhara," Gonta greeted as he sat down. Took her tiny hand and kissed it.

Shane giggled. "Wow! Tarzan the Prince version! Papa, I made a friend!"

"That's sweet, Shane. There are more," Komaeda-san smiled at her kindly.

"He right, Shane. There are Shuichi, Kaede, Kaito, Maki, Angie, Miu, Keebo, Himiko, Kiyo, Kokichi, Ryoma, Rantaro, Tenko and Kirumi. C'mon, guys, say hi!" Gonta said.

"Hi, Shane!" all of us greeted kindly.

"Hiiii!" Shane replied happily. As she glanced at mini-Komaeda… "Shane, why are you still hiding?"

"Huh? Two Shanes?" Gonta dumbfounded.

Hinata-san chuckled as he carried 'Shane' while 'Shane' cuddled him. "Actually, his name is Nagito Shane Komaeda. You can call him 'NJ' so that you won't confuse."

"My Nagito Junior shy when he met new faces. If you hang out with him, he'll know you better," Komaeda-san added.

"Oh! Then, I'll introduce to him first. Hiiiii theeereee!" I went closer to NJ and poked his little nose. "Aaaw! You're so cuuuuute!" I rubbed it until-

"Yeeouch!" he bit my finger.

"Shane, don't bite… Um… Kiyo!"

"That's Kokichi Oma, baka!"

O! M! G! Did NJ call me my full name?! D8

"Whoooooa! NJ knows Kokichi's name right," Angie surprised with her hands placed her puffy cheeks.

"NJ is very intelligent because he reads and memorizes people's names a lot," Komaeda-san explained.

"If that's the case, I'll challenge him to know our names without giving a clue since Gonta didn't introduce to Shane properly," I remembered.

"Eh? Gonta sorry," Gonta apologized.

"No need to apologize, Gonta. But, I want to hear NJ to call our names right," Kaito wondered.

NJ gazed at us and… "Kaito Momota, the guy with purple Sonic head. Shuichi Saihara, the Blue Naegi. Kaede Akamatsu, the false protagonist. Maki Harukawa, the death stare. Himiko Yumeno, the wannabe witch. K1-B0, the robot. Tenko Chabashira, the tomboy. Angie Yonaga, the hypocrite. Korekiyo Shinguji, the Tokyo Ghoul fan. Gonta Gokuhara, the BFG. Kirumi Tojo, the maid-sama fan. Ryoma Hoshi, the prison dwarf, Kokichi Oma, the horse king, Rantaro Amami, the dude and… Miu Iruma, the BDSM bitch."

"Waaaah! He knows my name! He knows my hobby! Waaah!" Miu sexually moaned.

"Miu, don't act like that in the front of Shane and NJ!" Keebo scolded.

Shane blinked and raised a brow. Pretty sure that innocent kid didn't know adults.

"Iruma-san is in naughty dream, Shane. So, don't be like her," NJ reminded.

"What?! Blue Naegi?!" Oh good! Shuichi woke up. I didn't notice him for a while.

"Well, he knows our names… eventually," Rantaro said nervously.

"Prison dwarf? Guess this kid knows our fabricated talents but he's still got the ways to go," Ryoma rolled his eyes and holding his candy cigarette with his mouth.

"Anyway, I came here because Rev wanted to show you the audition tapes before your memories erased. He secretly copied while the Team Danganronpa was on-going. He said that the audition tapes can be added to your memories and the reasons why," Hinata-san elucidated.

Audition tapes? I never know them before but… I prefer Alro's mind power so that I know the truth. All of us went to the AV room. They have 15 audition tapes. Keebo doesn't have one because he is the cameraman from the staffs of Team Danganronpa. The first audition tape is Shuichi because he suggested it. As Hinata-san placed the tape in the VCR, the video played.

 _"_ _Number 154... My name is #$%. I've always been such a huge fan of Danganronpa and... Always wanted to be in one... If I were a contestant, I would want to be... an Ultimate Detective. I know there've been a few in the past, and I've always loved those characters... So I would want to be one of them. Ah, but, I don't *have* to be a detective. I'll be anything to be part of the show. And I mean that, anything. I'd do... anything to be a part of Danganronpa.I promise, if I get selected... I will work as hard as I can! I will come up with the best, most gruesome murders, I promise! Everyone will love it! And an Ultimate Detective hasn't been the blackened yet, so I'm sure I can do that. I'm also thinking about... the perfect punishment for an Ultimate Detective..."_

W-w-what?! This IS Shuichi Saihara! No wonder he screamed and fainted to see Komaeda-san and Hinata-san as a fanboy. Furthermore, he doesn't care if he's a protagonist, antagonist, victim or mastermind. I crossed my arms. "So, the Shuichi is a fanboy with the heart and soul to join the killing game, just like Tsumugi."

"Yeah. The Danganronpa made my heart exploded. All the characters, the comedy, the suspense, the trials and the executions. They were fantastic and unique. I even wrote Danganronpa fan fiction. That's why I was a huge fan of that show… Now I know that is horrible in real life," Shuichi enlightened happily and sorrow at the end about realizing that the killing game we played is an illegal reality show.

"Lesson Learned. Being a watcher is better than being a participant or actor. The truth of the REAL killing game is truly painful," I said.

"Well, at least you finished the game and defeated the true mastermind," Kaito grinned happily.

"I'm glad that it's the last killing game but I didn't save everyone. Like in Rantaro's case and took a blame on Kaede. As well as the others," Shuichi mumbled sadly.

"I know. I know but you did save Maki and Himiko and promise to Kaeda's wish, right?" Kaito asked.

"He's right. You did defeat the mastermind and revealed the whole truth. Being Ultimate Detective or not, I always believe in you," Kaede smiled.

"As the former culprits, it's our faults to make a heinous crimes because our false memories. We're sorry that all of us mesmerized by the true mastermind," Kiyo apologized.

"Either did I as well," Kirumi considered.

"Heh! Guess all culprits are guilt," Miu snorted.

"You're guilty too. You tried to kill me first, got it memorize!" I argued.

"Eh! Why should I feel guilty for it? I was victim and killed by Gonta!" she argued back.

"All former culprits forgiven. Don't need to argue. Anyway, Gonta is crying," Ryoma reminded as he glanced at cry baby Gonta.

Shane patted Gonta gently. "Don't cry, Gonta… Miu, say sorry to Gonta!" she demanded.

"Eeek! Gonta, please don't cry!" Miu panicked as she tried to calm Gonta down.

While Miu is comforting Gonta, we watched the next videos.

Kaede

 _"_ _Number 153… My name is ^ &*. Your show is really awesome. I like your music that you created. I want to join the new series of Danganronpa as the Ultimate Pianist. I'm perfect for a killing game. I don't have any faint in humanity."_

"Whoa! Why I hate humanity?!" Kaede frightened in baffle.

Kaito

 _"_ _Number 169… I'm % &*, the golden boy who good at kicking the contestants' asses and winning the prizes. I'm not just gonna be in Danganronpa, I'm gonna kill everybody and win! Once I've got fame and fortune, I don't gotta worry about what's impossible."_

"Haha! Same as Shuichi. I want to play as the culprit or mastermind. I think my audition is a lie because the bad guys have more different than the protagonist… Like Kokichi," he pointed his thumb at me.

"In real life, you're lousy and useless," I chuckled.

"I'm not useless. You blackmailed me to do your switch murder-victim plan," he argued.

Tenko

 _"_ _Number 170… I'm # *. I wanna join Danganronpa because I'm in love with the pretty boys like Makoto Naegi, Hajime Hinata and others. Screw those DR girls! They are MIIIINNEEE!"_

"Huh?! Why I'm acting like a lunatic fan girl. Yet, I hate degenerate males!" Tenko shocked.

"Maybe you have other reasons," Himiko guessed.

While we waited for the next video, I felt like tense to see myself at the audition tape and show it to them. I wasn't prepare for this. Should I ask? No, they might say that I'm a coward. What should I do? Maybe… I should steal and pretend that I have the same reaction as them. All of them are talking and waiting, I sneak in without noticing me. As I made it to the audition tapes, closer to VCR.

"Oh! My shoelaces untied," NJ spotted his shoelaces.

"Then, let me help you while the audition tape is loading," Hinata-san helped him to tie his shoelace. Perfecto! XD

I moved the audition tapes to find my tape. Found it! I took it and went back to my place.

Maki

 _"_ _Number 202…My name is * &%. I join the Danganronpa because I saw the poster that you have a larger prize than any game shows. I use that prize for my family and myself. I'm skilled in martial arts and self-defence. You can make me an Ultimate Soldier or Assassin because of my talent I had. I don't care if I'll be the culprit or a victim but I'm going to win the game."_

"Wow! Even the audition tape is true. You also care for your family," Kaito amazed.

Angie

 _"_ _Number 210… I'm * &#. I want to join Danganronpa because I want to have fun. If you select me, I will entertain everything."_

"Nyahaha! I did that for Atua," she giggled.

"But why I didn't hear about Atua or shit?" Miu asked.

Miu

 _"_ _Number 224! My name is * &^. I'm the queen bee from my school because I'm the headmaster's daughter. I'm rich and talented. Everyone adores me for my gorgeous body. If you don't select me, I won't show my-"_

Miu unbuttoned her shirt and… ME AND THE BOYS COVERED OUR EYES! DX

Shuichi"AAAAHHH! MY VIRGIN EYES!"

Gonta: "No! Not that secret woman weapon!"

Kaito: "Save me, Maki Roll!" (Hides behind Maki.)

Korekiyo: "…"

Ryoma: "Why this audition accepted her?"

Rantaro: "I think the staffs are perverts."

Keebo: "Can someone delete my memory?! This is inappropriate!"

Me: "Miu, are you a porn star?!"

"Hahaha! Guess I won the jackpot that I got selected by the Danganronpa," Miu laughed and proud to herself.

Gonta

 _"_ _Number 235…My name is * &^. I am very interesting about the reality show. The roles of the class trials are taken seriously. Also, the protagonists did their very best to bring justice. So, I want to become like them."_

"Why other Gonta speak smarter than Gonta?" Gonta confused.

Ryoma

"… Yo."

"No comment. Cool," Ryoma just chilled.

Rantaro

 _"_ _Number 144… My name is *#$. This is my first time to do the audition for your overwhelming show. I want to join the show for challenges with moral lessons and hardship. I want to win this for my family. I know I have the looks but I'm more professional than any men."_

"Am I that narcissist?" Rantaro questioned himself.

Kiyo

 _"_ _Number 260… I am &%#. I love your show and your characters. The reason why I want to join Danganronpa because I need a break from take caring my sisters. They… um… tease me a lot. I don't want to become a culprit because I don't want my hands filthy. I prefer to be a victim or survivor."_

"I have sisters! Not one but a lot!" Kiyo jolted.

"Well, Kiyo. That means you're NOT a serial killer for your Sister after all," I grinned as I put my hands on the back of my head.

Kirumi

 _"_ _Salutations… My number is 230 and my name is * &. I'm a professional actress from the previous TV series and I want to join your reality TV show. I want to be the most famous actress in the world. If I become like that, I will promote myself to become a beauty queen."_

"This is way more… peculiar than I expected," Kirumi said. She doesn't seem very happy.

Himiko

 _"_ _I'm #$%. I want to join Danganronpa because I want to show you my true talent. I'm good at magic tricks and solving mysteries! Since the shows have a few female protagonist, I want to be one too. I will make your TV show higher than any seasons!"_

"Wow! Himiko is so energetic! Keep it up!" Tenko cheered.

"I already did. I was practicing magic tricks and solving mysteries so that I prepared to become the female protagonist… Sadly, it didn't go well but Shuichi, Maki, Keebo and I beat the mastermind," Himiko felt happy for herself.

"Last one… Tsumugi's audition tape," Hinata-san placed the tape in the VCR.

"Wait a second! Last one? Where's MY audition tape?" I asked with my realistic shock.

"Huh?" Hinata-san checked the audition tapes again but no luck. "That's strange. I think I left it at Rev's room. I should get it and ask him." Lucky me! :D

"The tape is playing," Keebo watched the video of late Tsumugi.

 _"_ _Number 122… Hi! My name is %! #. I'm a huuuuge fan of Danganronpa. All the characters have unique personalities and background stories. The class trials are insane and most of my favourite, the Punishment Time. I idolized to Junko Enoshima. She's like a goddess of despair and chaos. Even more, I cosplayed as her and the other characters. I want to join the killing game because my life is boring. The humanity sucks. And the laws too. My dream is to enter the world of Danganronpa and play as the part of the role with my heart and soul. Please select me and I'll do EVERYTHING you want. If it's real or fake, I'll do it!"_

We were… speechless to watch her video. It looks like this is the REAL Tsumugi Shirogane, the obsessive otaku who wants her fantasy came true and denies to accept the reality in the world. I understand her that the life is boring but it doesn't mean that she uses us as puppets to play her hellish, dark, fictional story. Did she has problems from my family, friends or anything?

"Glad I'm not like her," Shuichi commented.

"Affirmative. I felt free from her and the audience through hacking my system," Keebo sighed.

"Keebo, you didn't tell me that you got hacked. I decided to do check up on you right now," Miu said.

"Oh! Thank you, Miu. I don't want someone will hack my system again," Keebo smiled happily.

"You're always welcome. I really want to hear your sexy moaning," Miu drooled and sweated with kinky excitement with her 'fuck boy'.

"Please don't say that in the front of everybody!" Keebo got embarrassed as his face is red like Maki's clothes.

"Um… Since you know the rooms, you may enjoy yourselves. If you have the problems, ask me, Hajime and Alro," Komaeda-san reminded us.

"Don't forget to wash your face paint and take a bath. We have clothes for all of you," Shane added.

We all dismissed from the AV room. Before we take a bath, we assigned the dorms. The dorms have double-deck beds. We decided to choose the partner.

"Hey, Kokichi! Do you want to be my roommate?" Rantaro questioned politely.

"Sure thing, my beloved Rantaro. You're more a peaceful person than everyone else," I agreed.

"That's very kind of you… By the way, I saw you that you stole your audition tape," Rantaro found me suspicious.

"What?! I didn't steal it. Hinata-san said that he left from Rev's room," I said.

"It's a lie, Kokichi. Not only me… Shuichi and I spotted you. NJ saw you too. He did make a distraction to help you," Rantaro smiled as he folded his arms.

I sighed. "Fine… It's true that I stole it. Still, I don't want to show everyone about my audition tape."

"Is it because you don't trust us or you want to find your memory privately?"

"Both…"

"I see… If that's the case, therefore it's your decision. I don't mind," he nodded and he looked straight at me in the eyes. "Listen… I have the same thing as you do. I trust no one before the killing game. It was hard to me for not having friends or investigate to your own. Because of that, I was killed by Tsumugi and Kaede took the blame. After the killing game is over, I'm able to trust and being their friend to someone. That's why I want to be friends with you," he said with honesty and have the same experience as me. I know that he's not lying because he wasn't joking. He's very serious that he hates the killing game. Not only once but twice.

I smiled. "Thanks, Rantaro. Glad you didn't lie to me because we have the same experience… Um… We should go to the bathroom. Alro gave me a payback for using her lipstick."

"Yup! You did," he chuckled.

As we took a bath and washed our face paint off, we headed back to our dorm and wore different clothes. Likewise, they are much better than having the same uniforms. For today, I wore long-sleeves black sweater, skinny jeans and black sneakers. Rantaro wore white shirt with tribe star design, black pants and the same shoes he wore. We decided to go separate ways. I checked the list of dorms on the bulletin board.

 **Dorms**

 **1\. Kokichi Oma and Rantaro Amami**

 **2\. Shuichi Saihara and Kaito Momota**

 **3\. Korekiyo Shinjugi and Ryoma Hoshi**

 **4\. K1-B0 and Gonta Gokuhara**

 **5\. Kaede Akamatsu and Maki Harukawa**

 **6\. Tenko Chabashira and Himiko Yumeno**

 **7\. Angie Yonaga and Kirumi Tojo**

 **8\. Miu Iruma**

 **VIP**

 **1\. Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata**

 **2\. Shane Rhianne and Nagito Shane Komaeda**

Why Miu is alone in the dorm? She can sleep with somebody to make three people… I wonder…

…

I think Miu wants to be alone because that slut wants to masturbate or have sex with Keebo in a private room. Yuck! It's disgusting to imagine Miu with her nature. She IS a BDSM lover in her audition tape. I rather go to the AV room if no one's there.

I explored the whole ship in thirty minutes and went to the AV room. Nice! No one's there… except Alro. Alro is sitting on the front seat and watching 'RWBY' on the computer. I waltzed closer to her and I patted her with an impact.

"Ay kabayo!" she shocked with a different language. This is new.

"Nee-heehee! Gotcha!"

"Laugh all you want, horsey," she sighed in relief.

"Did you call me a horse?" I questioned with a smile.

"Yes… No wonder your Chinese Zodiac is a horse and your zodiac sign is a Gemini because you laugh like a HORSE," she laughed.

"Ouch! You hurt my kokoro!" I placed my chest that I felt the harsh word from her… That's a lie.

"So, you came back for watching your audition tape alone, right?" she guessed.

I nodded. I sat beside her and gave my tape to her. "I let you to do the honour."

"Eh? I thought you want to watch this alone. Is that mean I'm included?" she asked with curiosity.

"We should watch together, just the two of us," I smiled.

She just raised a brow but took it anyway. The tape placed to the VCR and loaded. The video played on the screen.

 _"_ _Number 199… I'm %^ &. I didn't know Danganronpa at first but when I searched it, it was really awesome with your story about the Hope Peak's Academy saga and other seasons. I want to join the Danganronpa because I want to get notice from my family and friends at school. I was… alone. They saw me as a nobody. So, I'll do my very best to play the killing game. I don't care for the money. I'm perfect to become a protagonist! Please select me!"_

"I didn't know you're KSP. Kulang Sa Pansin or Not getting attention," Alro commented.

Getting notice? Alone? Protagonist?

"Kokichi, are you okay? You went silent-"

"Aaaaargh!"

"Ah! Kokichi!"

My head hurts as I held it. It's soo hurt that my brain is gonna explode. The images appeared. My family… my classmates… my friends… I can see them… Simultaneously… Everything went black.


	10. Mission 2 - Kaito Momota

Kaito Momota's P.O.V.

This is awesome! I thought it's a movie or something from the window. This is a REAL outer space. Komaeda-san told me honestly. Luckily, Kokichi isn't here for lying stuffs. I've been happier that I'm in space with everyone.

"You finally in space, Kaito," Maki walked towards me with a sweet smile.

"Yeah… with you and our friends. I dreamed to become an astronaut and I already in space… but the audition tape, I don't know what my real dream is," I mumbled sadly as I stared at the space.

"Me either, Kaito… I dreamed about having a scholarship and go to the university with 4-years course… I lived with my gambling father and alcoholic mother. After they arrested for that, my uncle and auntie took care of me. Their salary is average but they can't easily pay for my future college… I decided to do part-time jobs to earn money. Suddenly, my mom's 'friends' kidnapped me and attempted to rape me."

"Huh?! They tried to rape you! Maki, I didn't know," I was shocked that I heard her story. I didn't know she has a horrible memory.

"Luckily, a mysterious man with a mask saved me. He told me that I need to learn combat and gave a gold piece to pay the tuition fee for the better school. At the end, I learned martial arts and hunt wanted criminals to exchange rewards," she ended the story.

"Wow! Maki Roll, you deserved to become the Ultimate Policewoman or Bounty Huntress," I amazed.

Maki scoffed as she looked away and folded her arms. "Those titles aren't fit for me… In your dream about space, it became true if you're an astronaut or not. I'm going to say something cliché but I think you wish from the shooting stars in your real past life. Not certain about it, just a theory," she looked at the stars.

"I guess you're right…You know, Maki. Shooting stars are just meteoroids, falling from outer space into Earth's atmosphere," I corrected.

"Oh! So, there are just rocks."

"Technically, when we're on Earth, the shooting stars are a streak of light in the night sky that looks like a star falling… They're beautiful… as you."

"Oh! Stop it! It's stupid," Maki giggled as she blushed. She slapped my shoulder but not too strong.

When I looked at Maki's eyes, her eyes are wonderful like the northern lights. I can't stop starring at her as well as she still starred at me with a smile. I thought Shuichi and Maki made out after I took a break but I was wrong. She confessed her love to me in the fifth class trial and I told her to love herself first… I regret it but now, this is my chance to confess my love.

"Maki…"

"Yes?"

"Will you… be my Venus?"

"Nani?"

"Oh! Um… Venus is a second in order from the sun. Also, a Roman goddess of love and beauty."

"Oh! So, that's why you made a scientific pick-up… My answer is yes."

Yes! I am the best man in the universe with my most gorgeous gal in the universe. To make my move, I pulled her closer to me. She didn't mind. We closed our eyes and kissed passionately.

GOOOOOAAAAAAAL!

I have a badass girlfriend!

XD


	11. Mission 2 - Alro Akaneko 2nd

Alro Akaneko's P.O.V.

I rushed to the lab, carrying Kokichi in my arms. Dunno what happened but he fainted after the audition tape. I placed him on the bed. I checked his heart beat and body but he's fine and no wounds. Don't think of pervert things in your head. I learned nursing from Tsumiki-san.

"What's up, Alro?" Hinata-san arrived in a nick of time.

"Hinata-san, glad you're here. Can you tell Rev to check up on him?"

"I went to his room for getting Kokichi's audition tape but he said that Kokichi stole it and fainted."

"… Let me guess, he predicted this again?"

"Yup! That's why I'm here. So, why he fainted?"

"We… watched his video. He got head aches and collapsed after the video… I think I used my mind power to make him remember his own memories… causing headaches, the part of the symptoms for amnesia… Okay! I think it's my fault. I did something forceful," I explained, regretting it for my action.

"If that's the case, I'll give the medicine for headaches. I understand that some of them wanted to remember. They can be patience or reckless. For Kokichi's situation, he wanted to remember his memories by his own… with the audition tape and your power," Hinata-san gave me a conclusion. He opened the medicine cabinet and took the medicine for headaches. He gave to me. "I forgot to tell you something. Rev suggested that we have a party to celebrate for victory."

"A party? Cool! Then, I agreed to him and tell everyone about it," I smiled.

"Alright, I'll tell everybody. The party starts tonight at the entertainment room. See you there," Hinata-san waved his hand and left the lab. A party, huh? Rev really wants to enjoy ourselves of the life time.

"A party?! Heeey hey!"

"Ay! Jusko!"

I got jump scared by Kokichi's awakening. "Kokichi, you woke up already?!"

"I wasn't knock out. I pretended to get K.O. I want to see your reaction buuut you carried me like a princess and brought me here. This is way funnier than I imagined. You're very strong. Nee-heehee!" he clarified with a chuckle.

I felt my face is red by my action. "You… Little bastard!" I took a pillow, jumped on the bed and hit him in panic.

"Whoa! Hey! You're abusing me! Haha!"

"I can't believe you fell for your tricks!" Still hitting him with embarrassment. "I can't believe you're the second place in DRV3!"

"Eh? Second place? Who's the champion?"

I suddenly stopped. Oops! I spoiled it! Shit! My brother is going to kill me! DX

"I know every TV series have likes and dislikes of the characters. So, who's the winner? Let me guess… Shuichi, right?" he guessed it. Huh? He thinks that the votes came from the audiences, not MyNavi. Phew! '3'

"Correct," I answered.

"I knew it. He got the most of the votes because he's the true protagonist and his improvements. I'm in the second place because I entertained them with my villainous acting skills."

"And your evil face. NicoB was scared of you and left… The third place is Kaede. Miu supposed to be the least votes but she's in fourth place."

"What about Kaito?"

"He's eleventh place. However, he's not the least character, like Tsumugi, the true mastermind that everybody hates."

"Still low but I guess you're right," Kokichi held the bottom of my hair and played it with his finger. "So, you speak Tagalog, right?"

"Nani?! How do you know?!" I jolted.

"By hearing the word 'kabayo' and 'Ay! Jusko!', I heard them before in my real memory," he replied seriously.

"Is that mean your headache real?"

He nodded. "I'm boooooored! I want to play a game!" he whined.

"A game? But I want to know your memory."

"We can play that is related to the truth or lie."

"They can have fun at the party soon. Let's play two lie and a truth?"

"Weeeeeell, okay!"

Great! He agreed. Sadly, it will be more awesome that we have Russian roulette or cards but I didn't bring it.

"As long as you go first."

Damnit! X_X

"Alrighty then, let's begin… Hmm… Fact number 1: I made out with Gonta last night," I lied first as Kokichi laughed loudly. "Fact number two… I have unmarried parents, half-brothers and an older twin sister," I spoke the truth. "Fact number three… I'm a Satanism."

Kokichi gave me a round of applause for my facts. "Your lies are hilarious. Gonta is still a baby and had no idea about sex. The third is that you're not a Satanism. Your truth is about your family. Do you have dysfunctional family?"

"Er… no, Dad told me that Mom's power is most consequential than marriage which I don't get it. My first older brother, Shiro came from Mom's ex-boyfriend. While my second brother, Rev is adoptive brother. Alyas and I are twins and born the same blood from my parents," I replied about my family.

"… You love them?"

"Maybe. I care Alyas. Dad, Shiro and Rev are okay but I don't understand Mom the most."

"I see. My turn! First, I have a crush on Kaito. Second, I stole Miu's vibrator. Last but not the least, I want to be a protagonist."

I giggled for a while as I covered my mouth. "Really, Kokichi? Kaito punched you and you couldn't steal Miu's vibrator. You only stole monopods… However, why you want to be a protagonist?"

"To know the real me. Getting notice for my family and my classmates. My adoptive parents are very busy at work but they did for me and the things I need, even spending time together as a family on my birthday and the holidays. As for my classmates, they bullied me for being adopted."

"They're assholes from the rich school for immature kids," I commented.

"Yeah… The Team Danganronpa erased my true self. I wasn't mischievous before the killing game started… I thought the killing game is a role-play. Having fun, giving white lies and teasing people like I don't care without killing… Unfortunately, Rantaro was killed and blamed Kaede by Tsumugi. That's why I lied a bunch, investigated by my own, survived and find my own way to defeat the mastermind."

"Even so, why you acted like a bad guy that enjoys the killing game?"

"'Cuz I don't want to trust someone or befriends with them. If I did, I ended up like Kaede or Shuichi for getting friends, trusting and hurting each other too much," Kokichi closed and sighed. "Good thing I befriend with Rantaro. Not sure for everyone."

I shook my head and patted on the shoulder with a smile. "I'm positive that everyone will befriend you. Besides, your memory is getting back like fifty percent now and you can befriend with them again… Still, it's hard to befriend with Miu, Maki and Tenko. Ya know, they're different… Um… About my mind power, I won't use it again because I gave you headaches," I said nervously.

Kokichi's purple eyes gazed at me, feeling mesmerized that I looked at him. He held my hand. "Alro… About using your mind power… I… really need your help. I need to know-."

"Yo! Alro, Kokichi, are you guys going to help us to the party?"

Kokichi and I snapped as Kaito arrived in the lab. I pulled my hand from Kokichi's hand. The more jaw-dropping that Kaito has kiss marks… Probably from Maki.

"Need help for the party? Sure. What should I do?" Kokichi asked as he got up from the bed and walked closer to Kaito.

"Carrying some party decorations and heading to the Entertainment room," Kaito answered.

"How about Shuichi? He's your sidekick after all," Kokichi remembered.

"He's with Kaede. They weren't bonding since the killing game."

"Oh… By the way, nice kiss marks though."

"Wait! What?!"

I enjoyed watching them as I saw Kokichi's laughing and Kaito's blushing. Granted, they can be friends… Kami-sama, please watch over them as they do the fifth commandment… That reminds me. What Kokichi's trying to say? He said he needed to know but the sentence cut off. Need to know the truth or memory more? I should talk to him more… He supposed to be a liar but with his memory, he can be honest if he needs to.

6:00 PM, Entertainment room

We prepared the things for the party. Kirumi, Maki, Hinata-san and I cooked some delicious foods for the buffet. Himiko, Tenko, Angie, Kaito, Kokichi, Kiyo and Gonta decorated the surroundings. Kaede, Shuichi, Rantaro and Ryoma tested and play the music from the DVD player and speakers. Keebo and Miu set the disco lights. Komaeda-san and the twins placed the paper plates, plastic forks and spoons on the table. In 7:00 PM, we began party hard. Some of us danced. Some of them are eating and drinking. Some of them are chatting. Rantaro will be the DJ, playing the record disc to make a rhythm.

"Announcement, ladies and gentlemen! This is DJ Rantaro and I want you to sing the karaoke for fun!"

Sing? Who's gonna sing?

"I do!" Kaito volunteered as he went up the stage and choose the song from the karaoke. "This song is for my official girlfriend, Maki Roll!"

"Kaito! You idiot!" Maki blushed.

I heard all the girls squealed like fan girls for the couple. Kaito sung '24-hour Cinderella' from Yakuza 0. That song fits for KaitoXMaki.

"Go! Kaito! Go!" Shuichi cheered for him.

After Kaito finished the song, his score is 86. "Eighty-six? Not bad at all," Kaito grinned.

"Hey, Rantaro! Can I be next?" Kokichi suggested.

"Sure!" Rantaro nodded excitedly.

"Crap! Not him," Tenko mumbled, disliking him… as a degenerate male as she said.

Everybody didn't mind if Kokichi is going to sing. No one will say 'boo' to him. "Sing! My Little Pony! Sing!" I cheered with a tease.

"Call me a pony?! After that, you're next, Alro Akaneko!"

Aw shit! He's gonna force me… Just kidding!

"Is that a challenge? Sig me up!" I love singing and I'll do it.

Kokichi sang 'Wolf In Sheep's Clothing' by Set It Off as he danced with joy of rock 'n roll. To be honest, that song fits for him. Noticing everyone cheered for him. Yup! He can be an actor and a singer in the future. I was astonished by his voice and happiness. Suddenly, I remembered someone in my childhood but the face is unidentified.

"Here you go!"

"Eh? You finished it?!" I woke up into a reality.

"Yep! I beat Kaito's score. My score is 90. Nee-heehee!" Kokichi chuckled as he gave the microphone to me.

The music that I choose is playing. I went up the stage. Opened my mouth and sing.

I sing 'Life Will Change' from Persona 5.


	12. Mission 2 - ?

?'s P.O.V.

Meanwhile at Rev's room, I knocked the door as the door opened automatically. As I entered, it closed. Rev knew that I'm here. All the people from the entertainment room didn't notice. That's fine with me. I'm not a huge fan of parties anyway. I saw Rev, the young shirtless man with his brown, baggy pants, sat on his swift chair and sipped a cup of joe. He has auburn spiky hair with a ponytail.

"You're not going to meet them?" I asked with my deep, dark voice.

"I'm too lazy, Mysterion," he replied, feeling lazy with his green eyes.

"Nice joke, Rev. I already killed the bashers from Japan, just like you requested me," I said as he placed a folder with documents on the table. "This is the target list that I checked and the victims' list that the bashers slayed."

"Bravo! Thanks, Batman!" he thanked cheerfully. "Say… Did you watch your mom's vlogs?"

"Yeah… Better go now," I left his room immediately as I headed to my room. I took off my black hoodie, mask, leather pants and boots and hid them at my closet. I pressed the button from my pocket watch. My appearance changed into my normal size. Finally, I wore my shirt and shorts. Since no one's around, I locked the door and took out my laptop. I plugged an USB that Rev gave it as a reward from my first mission. The files are open. I clicked one video to watch. The video played…

"Hi! This is Annais Kiseki, the Ultimate Musical Actress from Hope Peak's Academy. This is my first vlog but it's a diary for me. Only my boyfriend and my future babies can watch this."

She showed us the rooms that I already know. I was pretty astonished that each rooms are old in her time because the things from New Hope Peak's Academy are high-tech and artistic made by Hajime and the former Remnants of Despair.

"The last destination is my classroom, the Special Course classroom. What's the Special Course? Special Class is for both Ultimates and Reverse course students who possess multiple talents, just like Izuru Kamukura the Ultimate Hope and founder of HPA. The scientists told us that we didn't tell anybody, even Nagito and my friends. So, I'll obey them… Oh! My class is going to start. See ya later!"

Her video stopped. I sighed and laid down the bed. Suddenly, a light blue butterfly with pink sakura pattern flew and landed on my nose. I don't want to leave it. Only I let it stay. I guess this butterfly watched it too.


	13. Mission 3 - Alro Akaneko

Mission 3 – 'Ghost in the Space'

Alro Akaneko's P.O.V.

*Flashback*

I remembered that my sister and I used to be together in my childhood up to high school. Our lives are different when we graduated from our high school.

"Sis, Mom hired me to go on a mission with Komaeda-san and Hinata-san. It's about the bashers killed a lot of people from other dimensions. How about you?"

"I rather go to the college and lived in a normal life," she said. Packing her things from our dorms.

I gazed at her. "Eh? Why? We rescued a lot of people from the tragedy. Are you… getting bored about the chaos?"

She nodded. "Yes, I had enough of seeing dead bodies, killing people, fighting and arguing. They don't have the sense of humanity."

"But people changed in this world. The only problem is that the bashers created physical attacks and murder than verbal bullying and cybercrime."

"True but they still continue their own crimes just like before and after the tragedy. Look! We're twins but we have different ways whatever we want to. If you want that, it's your choice but I'm always support you no matter."

*Flashback End*

I never forgot those words. Alyas, I have a gut feeling that you always pass every exams in your college life. I need to video call with her soon.

"Alro, you're spacing out. Are you alright?"

"Oh!" I heard Komaeda's voice coming from the transmitter of Jenois (space jet). "I'm cool. I was thinking about Alyas," I quickly responded.

"Alyas? She said that she attended at Ninjago University for her Multimedia Course. You missed her, right? We can head back after this. The outer space is very dangerous for the humans like me and Hajime. Luckily, you can manage it," Komaeda-san reminded with a smile.

"Yup… Let's focus on our search," I nodded.

As you can see, Komaeda-san, Hinata-san and I drove our space jets at the outer space. Rev discovered an unknown video message, calling SOS. We decided to move out and figure it out if they're dead or alive. Komaeda-san was right. The outer space is dangerous because it doesn't have oxygen and died instantly. Only astronauts survive, depends on their experience. Kaito is the 'Ultimate Astronaut' but I don't know if he has the skills. Hinata-san and Komaeda-san rode on their medium-size spaceship. Komaeda-san has a fear of aircrafts because he was hijacked and got an airplane accident. With his luck, he's the only survivor. He shouldn't force himself to join us but he said 'With Hajime as my hope, I'm still safe'.

"I found it!" Hinata-san surprised as we found a wreaked spaceship. The spaceship is grey with neon green accents. It has a symbol combination of 'D' and 'P'.

"Is that a 'D' or 'P'?" Komaeda asked.

I stared closely to the spaceship… My eyes widened open as I saw three people in astronaut suits but the one who got injured so badly.


	14. Mission 3 - Maki Harukawa

Maki Harukawa's P.O.V.

The alarm clock rang in 6:30 AM as I pressed the button to turn it off. It was strange yet… normal as I did the morning routine in years of my life. No horrifying wake up call from the assassinations. No annoying morning announcements from the Monokubs. I felt... in peace.

"Good morning, Maki!" Kaede greeted me cheerfully as she stepped down on the ladder. She took the upper bed as I slept the bottom.

"Morning, Kaede… So, are you going to take a bath?" I asked as I got up on the bed.

"Hm-hmm! I wanted to try the Jacuzzi at the girls' bathroom," she replied with a nod.

"Jacuzzi? I thought it's a huge bathtub," I raised a bow.

"Yeah but Miu discovered the switch and took a dip yesterday," Kaede said.

"Hoping she's not making something kinky in it," I hoped for.

As we headed to the girls' bathroom and brought our bath materials, we met the other girls in the Jacuzzi. They were enjoying for beauty or warm bodies. Kaede and I took a bath first and joined with them. The Jacuzzi made bubbles like boiling a hot water. Added rose petals and scented candles lightened on the sides. Smells like lavender. The water is so warm that I can feel relax. I took a deep breath and went deeper.

"Maki, is Kaito your official boyfriend now?" I suddenly snapped by hearing for Kaede.

"What? How did you know?" I asked in surprise.

"We heard from Kokichi. As well as the party. You two are sweet each other," Angie replied.

"Why you said 'yes' to that degenerate male? Kaito is an idiot," Tenko complained.

"Tenko, it's Maki's decision. So, it's better to let them be happy," Kirumi said.

"Yeah! We witnessed that you and Kaito had French kiss at the hallway. It was two hours. Haha!" Miu laughed.

"We didn't kiss that long!" I exclaimed. I can't believe that they spied on us. /Xl/

"Whatever! It's not that bad. You two are better than Shuichi's and Kaede's puppy love."

"Puppy love?" Kaede confused but I noticed her blushes about hearing Shuichi.

"After you were 'dead'. Shuichi emotionally depressed. On the third murder case, he wanted to fuck the sex doll that looks like you," Miu laughed with sexual imagination.

"I created effigies of you, Rantaro, Kirumi and Ryoma made in wax for the resurrection rituals," Angie corrected.

"Whatever Miu said, don't listen. Shuichi didn't do that. Only Kokichi took Rantaro's effigy-"

"Oooooooh! I am a box ghooooost!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

I didn't continue because a guy popped out from the Jacuzzi we bathed in. All of screamed not because of fear. More like, there's a pervert saw our naked bodies.

"There's a pervert in our tub!" Kaede feared.

"You disgraceful, degenerate male! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Tenko shouted outrageously as she tried to capture him.

"Yikes!" the pervert went through out of the Jacuzzi and escaped from the girls' bathroom.

I won't let him escape for what he did to us. I grabbed my bath towel and covered my body like a sleeveless dress. Heading out, along with Tenko in the towel. Unexpectedly… the pervert was tied with glowing green rope by Kaito and still ran away while Kaito is still holding and pulling himself away.


	15. Mission 3 - Kokichi Oma

Kokichi Oma's P.O.V.

"C'mooon! Shuichi! We're guys. So, there's no secrets in the bathroom as well as we have medium-size birds."

"Shut it! You forced me to take a bath together."

"Well, I can't let you go with Kaito because he's taking a shit."

"Oi! Don't try to involve me for your reason, you little bastard!" Kaito shouted.

"Please don't fight. This is not the part of being a gentleman," Gonta reminded worriedly.

"Just let them go. They got the ways to go with their friendships," Ryoma sighed calmly.

"They argued all the time," Keebo said.

"Kiyo, are you done combing your hair?" Rantaro asked.

"Almost done," Kiyo replied.

All of the boys, including me are in the boys' bathroom. Shuichi and I took a shower. Kaito is in the toilet slot. While Gonta, Ryoma and Rantaro are relaxing in the Jacuzzi. Kiyo brushed his long hair. As for Kee-boy, he stayed here and do nothing. Of course, robots don't bathe. Oh! The reason why I took a bath with Shuichi and go to other shower rooms is because I'm lonely… That was a lie. : )

I want to see my beloved Shuichi's body for the first time. I wonder what Kaito or Kaede reacts to this. Man! I'm so jealous that his body is feminine with white skin. I only got a kid's body. Furthermore, he looks like a role model, just like Rantaro.T3T

"Kokichi, can you pass me the soap?" he asked without turning around.

Oh! You're not looking at me. I'll make you look at me. X:D

…

*SLAP!*

"Waah! What the heck!" Shuichi reacted that I slapped his ass as he looked at me… and the surroundings painted into blue.

"De ja vu?!" I shocked by this.

"Huh? What just happened?" Shuichi saw it too as he checked outside of the shower room. The boys didn't move or react of the slap sound. The water froze but it didn't turn into ice. "Kokichi, what did you do?"

"Me? I'm just slapping your ass. Maybe you just activated your power," I guessed.

"Power? I was born without the power… Do you think it's the side-effect of the memory cores?" Shuichi asked with his conclusion.

"Good question and I don't know. BTW, why I wasn't frozen just like the rest of them?"

We checked again, just to be sure. Why I didn't effect by Shuichi's power? If the memory core can give super power, is that mean Alro gives me this? I'm not sure. I better ask Alro. Since all the things paused, I kicked the door that Kaito used. I laughed so hard that I saw Kaito's irritate face while sitting on the toilet.

"Kokichi! Don't laugh at Kaito!" Shuichi scolded.

"Whaaat?! It's so funny that Kaito used his super saiyan mode to release his spirit bomb," I quoted from Dragon Ball Z.

"Stop saying that! I need to remove this pause," Shuichi said.

"Hmmmmm… After you do that…" I dashed to the girls' bathroom.

"Kokichi, get back here! You're naked!" he shouted as we're in the girls' bathroom. Whooooooa! I can see Shuichi's nosebleed that he saw Kaede's MELONS! XD

"Aaah!" he covered his eyes.

I laughed so hard. "Ooooooh! You finally saw Kaede's big melons. Poor Kaito, Maki's boobs are small like Himiko."

Shuichi immediately covered my eyes. "Let's get back here before my power is out soon."

I removed his hand. "Oh wait! We're not the only perverts," I pointed a guy in the Jacuzzi. He's like a factory worker with a grey overall. As I knew it, all the girls freaked out by him and paused. "Who's this guy? Is he the member of the crew?"

"I never seen him before but he did disgraceful things to the girls," Shuichi glared at him.

"You know, Shuichi. Go back to the bathroom and I'll avenge for you and the girls," I smiled as I ran away… in naked. I explored all the rooms that I wanted to know more before I went to sleep yesterday. The training room has the storage of weapons, practice materials and supplies. I spotted a glowing green rope, hanging on the wall. I took it as I went back to the girls' bathroom. Shuichi is still here. "I told you that you should go back."

"I supposed to but what's with the rope?" he pointed the rope that I was holding.

"I tied the rope on his waist and tied on the toilet from the boys' bathroom. So, he won't escape and let the girls beat him up," I explained with a smirk.

"… I hope it's not a lie… Okay, I just want to watch him suffer," Shuichi agreed.

Wow! This is my first time that he agreed with me. Oh well! I tied the guy's waist, we left the girls' bathroom and returned to the boys' bathroom. I tied the toilet from the toilet room with the rope connected to the guy. As Shuichi headed back to the shower room, my plan changed without the second thought. I untied the toilet and tied on Kaito's waist as a prank. I'm feeling excited about this. After I returned to the shower room with Shuichi.

"So… Um… How should I activate this?" Shuichi wondered.

"What's that on the wall?" I pointed the plain wall and Shuichi looked away. I slapped his ass again.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

I heard not his yelp. I heard Kaito's scream. We took a peek that Kaito was pulling away by the guy that I tied with the rope on each other. Gonta, Rantaro, Ryoma, Keebo, and Kiyo saw him in dumbfound.

"Oh my! Kaito was tricked by someone," Kiyo shocked.

"We need to save him!" Gonta got out of the Jacuzzi and covered himself with the towel. The boys did the same as they went out from the boys' bathroom while I laughed so hard by their reactions.

"Nee-heehee! I can't believe he got pull away," I chuckled and then…

*Wham! Wham!*


	16. Mission 3 - Shuichi Saihara

Shuichi Saihara's P.O.V.

I… hit Kokichi on the head twice for pranking Kaito and entered the girls' bathroom… Well, I did that before at the girls' locker room. Nevermind that! I need to stop that guy and release Kaito from the rope that Kokichi did. How can I pause this situation without hanky-panky? I closed my eyes and focused my power. Released it into a success that I paused it again. I ran the front of the guy and played it.

"Stop!" I yelled as I blocked the way. The guy didn't hesitate and went THROUGH me! I felt the chills and glanced at him. "What are you, a ghost?"

"SHUIIICHIIII! GET AWAAAAAAY!" I turned my head.

*BAM!*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I was crashed and rode on Kaito. I screamed in fear like a girl and held Kaito tighter. The guy didn't halt until Maki appeared in a neon red flash, faster than before as she cut the rope with the dagger. We're saved! XD

The guy was escaped but halted because Alro is the front of him. She folded her arms. Her glare is deadly. "What the fuck did you do?" she asked with a demonic, angry tone.

"I was-" he didn't continue his sentence as he was beat by the girls.

All the boys, Hinata-san, Komaeda-san and Alro were addle to see what exactly happened. Shane and NJ suddenly appeared as they woke up by us

NJ yawned. "What's going on? You guys are sooo noisy."

"Are you two alright?" Maki asked to me and Kaito.

Kaito gave her a thumb up. ""Yup! Thanks, Maki Roll."

"Shuichi and Kaito are cuddling in naked just like Papa and Uncle Hajime," Shane giggled.

I forgot to realize that Kaito and I were still hugging each other in our naked bodies and quickly let go. Maki noticed it. She looked away, covering her nose.

"Huh? What's that brown smudge on the floor?" Shane pointed at the messy, brown traces on the floor… Wait… It could be- "Chocolate?" she went closer to it until NJ pulled her away.

"No, it's not," he said in disgusting expression. I understood him because that brown… I don't want to know. TT_TT

In one hour after the bathroom incident, we wore clothes and having breakfast at the dining room. Kirumi prepared French toasts, ham, eggs, pancakes, coffee, hot cocoa, rice balls and miso soup for breakfast. Shane and NJ placed spoons, forks and plates on the table. Maki is holding her nose with a tissue. Kokichi wore a black cap with a golden wolf logo to hide his bump. All of us are eating… except Kaito isn't here.

"Where's Kaito?" Keebo asked.

"He's cleaning his personal stuff, Meaning, his personal SHIT on the floor," Miu giggled.

"Shut up or I'll put your shit on your mouth!" Maki growled.

"Eek!" Miu shrieked.

"Now, now, we forget about it as long as we're alright… Anyway, why the pervert appeared in the girls' bathroom all the sudden? Miu, Kirumi and I checked it the whole area before we bathe," Angie wondered.

"Maybe the pervert hid in the lockers the entire time," Tenko guessed.

"But we already checked thrice and no one's there," Kirumi remembered.

"What if he's a ghost?" I asked… with supernatural conclusion. "I tried to stop me but he passed THROUGH me."

"Oh! I saw that too. No wonder he appeared without knowing him," Ryoma said.

"All of us witnessed it before you got hit by Kaito," Rantaro added. "However, Maki became faster with glowing red light."

"Me? Faster with glowing red light?" Maki raised a brow in confusion.

"You're not the only one. Shuichi and I have strange abilities. Shuichi can pause time and I wasn't effect by it," Kokichi spoke up.

"Are you sincerely lying again, Kokichi?" Kiyo questioned.

"He's not. I was with him in the entire time," I answered.

"Whoa… This is getting really awkward. I wish I have a soda-Ouch!" Himiko got hurt on her head but we didn't see who or what hit her.

"Himiko, are you alright?" Gonta asked.

As Himiko removed her witch hat, we startled that she got the soda from her hat. No magic tricks. It's actually REAL magic. "Where is this came from?!"


	17. Mission 3 - Alro Akaneko 2nd

Alro Akaneko's P.O.V.

"I tried to run away from those sissies but I didn't move faster 'cuz that spiky dude tied my waist with ghost rope. Seriously, your crew mates are craaazy!" the Box Ghost testified.

"The girls aren't scared of ya. They freaked out because you popped out from their Jacuzzi and thought you saw them naked. Jeez! You really want to scare someone more than giving an urgent message from Danny. That was a hokage dick move!" I scolded angrily.

"Eeeek!" the Box Ghost yelped as he went behind Komaeda-san.

"At least, Rev woke us up earlier and saved them, right?" Komaeda-san smiled.

"Yeah. Glad we did first," I rolled my eyes. Box Ghost is very useful for the delivery and carrying with boxes but useless in combats.

I felt drained that I healed Danny's fatal wound on the chest. Oh! Who's Danny that I was talking about? Do you know the cartoon TV show, 'Danny Phantom'? That's him.

You thought it's only Danganronpa. Guess again. We're not in the outer space. We're in Dimensional Space that we travel around the alternative universes just like Kingdom Hearts. I didn't tell the whole truth to the DRV3 casts because it's complicated and thinks their memories are false again. Their true memories are true... in a different way.

Hinata-san checked the health of Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. He told us that they're fine as long as they require rest. As for Danny, he's really in a bad shape because his scars and wounds are bleeding to the death. Luckily, he survived, thanks to my healing. I only healed the fatal wound. The fatal wound on his chest isn't normal. It has a huge burn mark with red flame, coming from a ghost blast. For the minor wounds, I let Hinata do the nursing. Hence, he's a man and has doctor or nurse skills from Izuru's multiple talents.

"Ohayo! Are they here?" my big brother, Rev arrived in the lab. He's still shirtless as always. T-T

"Sam and Tucker got K.O. and Danny is... still K.O.," I answered.

"I see... Well, Sam is going to wake up," Rev predicted.

"Sam is still,-"

Sam groaned as she woke up from her bed.

"Oh! She's up," Box Ghost shocked.

I went closer to her. "Yo! Finally you woke up," I greeted with smile.

Sam rubbed her temple as she looked around. "Alro, where am I? Oh no! Danny! Tucker!" she panicked that she wanted to check the boys.

"Chillax. Tucker is fine. Danny got a lot of battle scars but still survived. Your spaceship got wrecked by some kind of monster. Anyway, are ya hungry? You need brain food before you explain what the heck happened," I said.

In a few minutes, Tucker woke up. I gave them their favourite meals. Sam loves vegetable salad and Tucker loves beefsteak (or any meat).

Question:

1\. How did I meet them?

Alyas and I took a summer vacation at Amity Park. Some bad ghosts appeared in out of the blue. I was going to kill them but Danny in Ghost form beat them up and captured them with his Fenton Thermos. We thanked him and befriended with him in a flash. We befriended with Sam, Tucker and everyone too. I kinda slipped that I told them about our powers. At the end, we fought bad guys till the end of the summer vacation.

2\. Why Danny, Sam and Tucker were in spaceship and got ambushed?

Sam testified to me about the situation. The head scientist discovered a ghost satellite in the outer space and hired them to do the job. Danny, Sam and Tucker rode the Ghost Spaceship to the outer space. They found the ghost satellite. It was the largest satellite than the others. They attempted to get in but the ghost satellite has a barrier that won't let the humans or ghosts in. Danny thought that one of the ghosts can't create a barrier with their ghost powers. The only two persons who can break it are me and my sister. My sister and I aren't magical girls or witches but we made impossible POSSIBLE. They supposed to meet me but all the sudden, someone attacked their spaceship. Danny left to check it out. While Tucker was driving the spaceship, it exploded without knowing.

"Holy shit... That's insane. Good thing you all alive," I commented. "Oh! Did you invite this fatass?" I asked and pointed at Box Ghost.

"Hey! Who's calling a fat?!" Box Ghost shouted angrily.

"Huh? How did you get here?" Tucker tilted his head in confusion.

"I was sneaking in and hiding among the boxes. As the spaceship exploded, I spotted you guys and ran for help," Box Ghost answered directly.

"Ran for help, my ass" I muttered as I put my hand on the left side of my waist. "So, about the attacker, I was guessing it was Vlad or Dan Phantom because Danny has a burn mark with red blast. I'm pretty certain that they're alive," I theorized.

"It could be possible. Vlad stuck in the outer space with the disastroid and Dan is still in the Fenton Thermos at Clockwork's lair. One of them have the grudge on Danny," Sam nodded sadly. She glimpsed her wounded boyfriend.

I understand her that she loves Danny so much that she didn't leave him. "Since you gave the explanation, I shall check the ghost satellite and kick their asses what they did to him. You can rest here as long as you want. Tell Danny that I'm going," I smiled.

"Thanks, Alro," Sam smiled.

"Be careful out there. There might be booty traps," Tucker warned me.

"No prob. I can handle this," I grinned with confidence.

"By the way, I predicted something important to tell you," Rev reminded.

I looked at him. "What is it?"

He spoke up as I prepared to listen. "Four have powers. Your vice leader help his best friend with your right-hand man's suggestion. Lastly, two memory cores restore."

As I heard him... I raised a brow.

"Oh! You will see that soon. Anyway, you're going now, right? I'll let Nagito to give the Iphone to them with ATM cards," Rev reminded.

"Um... Sure," I nodded. His prediction for today is odd. I left the lab and went to the Vehicles and Engineering room. The portal transporter is on as I jumped into it and transformed me into a reploid armor. Reploid armor is like a combination of robot and astronaut suit. It's bullet proof and has 100% air without using an oxygen tank. Additionally, it's light as a feather. The destination that I entered is in the spaceship that Danny and his friends rode on. I finally spotted the ghost satellite with the barrier that Sam described it. The ghost satellite is mostly like a huge mothership but the shape is like a satellite with solar panels. As I analysed the barrier, it seems that a powerful ghost created this. My right hand glowed red as I placed it on the barrier. As a result, the barrier shattered into pieces like the broken glass. I flew full speed as I went through the wall of the ghost satellite and went to the hallway. I sensed that no one is here. Not a human nor ghost.

*Zzzzoooom!*

I heard a sound of a ray gun. It's not like someone shot me with a ray gun. As I turned around-

"What the heck?!"


	18. Mission 3 - Kaito Momota

Kaito Momota's P.O.V.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Kirumi. It's delicious," I thanked Kirumi for the breakfast she made for us.

"You're welcome, Kaito. By the way, have you notice Alro? She's not here while we're having breakfast," Kirumi asked.

I checked everyone are still eating breakfast except Alro and Kokichi. Kirumi said that Kokichi already finished his breakfast and left. Is he planning something? Technically, he's going to prank someone, childish and insane but harmless.

"Good morning, everyone! How are you?" Komaeda-san greeted with a kind smile.

"I'm fine. I was laughing about a pervert popped out from the Jacuzzi, Kaito got pull out naked and bumped into Shuichi and Shane is almost going to eat Kaito's-"

All of us, except Miu, groaned and irritated.

"Miu, please! For the love of god, don't say it in the middle of the meal," I scolded her.

"What? At least, she didn't-Eek!" Miu yelped because the handle of her cup broke and split her tea on her skirt. That's what you get by the bad karma. T^T

"Since you're all here, I brought Iphones and ATM cards for you all," Komaeda-san gave us the Iphones and ATM cards.

"Komaeda-san, isn't it too much to give this?" Shuichi asked nervously.

"They're from Rev. Remembered you kill all the fake Tsumugis and cleaning the party? He gave your points and those points converted to yen. Check the ATM app," Komaeda-san requested.

All of us opened our Iphones and checked the ATM app. Hmm... I got 60 points, converted to 60,000 yen. My eyes widened open that I got a payday.

"Out of curiosity, we got paid because we're the part of Alro's mission for searching us?" Keebo questioned as he gazed at Komaeda-san.

Komaeda-san nodded. "You teamed up with her, aren't you? You made a good team."

"Whoa! This is awesome! I want to work with you guys," I said excitedly.

"So, what are the applications?" Kaede asked.

"We have housekeeping, online work, paperwork, hunting bashers and assassination," Komaeda-san replied.

"Hunting bashers and assassination? Are they killing people?" Maki asked in serious matter.

"Just like your fabricated past but we only eliminate bashers and criminals with their largest, heinous crimes. Oh! About bashers, they're not just cyberbullies. They're the creatures who corrupt and murder people without reasons. Just like fighting Cyborg Tsumugi and her clones." He added.

"Then, I want to join the hunting bashers. More fights, more fun, more adventures!" I cheered as I punched my fist to my palm.

"Kaito, hunting bashers is dangerous. Also, we might get hurt ourselves," Shuichi said worriedly.

"That's why we trained. You, Maki and Himiko survived from killing game, right?" I remembered.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you skipped training," Maki made an angry puffy face.

"Blame Team Danganronpa for putting virus in me... Aw! I like to see you with your puffy face," I awed. Maki is so adorable. X3

"Komaeda-san, where are Kokichi and Alro?" Gonta asked.

"Kokichi is stalking Alro for some reason. So, I gave the Iphone and ATM card to him," Komaeda-san answered.

"Sounds like that degenerate male is going to do the same way as that degenerate male from the bathroom. We have to stop Kokichi from spying on Alro while taking a bath," Tenko demanded.

"I don't think Alro went to the girls' bathroom because she has her own bathroom, password scanner and good at self-defence," Kiyo noted.

"Plus, that guy is afraid of her," Rantaro added.

"I'll check on Kokichi just in case," Maki suggested as-

"Whoa! What the hell?!" I was shocked that I can feel the breeze from Maki ran away with red light and again.

"Kokichi talked a girl in black and the nerd."

"Maki, how did you run and check in five seconds?"

"Huh? You didn't know that Shuichi, Himiko, Kokichi and I have powers?"

"No, I was cleaning on the floor an hour ago. What power are you talking about?" I was confused.

"Here!" Himiko took out her hat and get something in it. She pulled out a baseball bat, a flower basket, a big horse mask, a helmet and a robotic boxer. "Nyeh? A boxer?"

"Ah! That's mine!" Keebo dumbfounded as he snatched his boxer away from Himiko.

"Himiko has a magic hat?!" I was surprized.

"Not just that. I can get something where," Himiko lifted Kaede's skirt and took out a poster of shirtless Shuichi.

"Wha! That's definitely not mine!" Kaede jolted as Shuichi blushed to see his poster.

"So, Himiko has Doremon powers and Maki has super speed. How about you, Shui-" I accidentally hit the mug, shattered and spilled coffee on the floor.

Shuichi is going to get it but the pieces of the mug and coffee floated faster and returned into a perfect shape. "Huh? I thought I only have pause and play power," he looked at his hand.

My eyes widened open and jaw dropped. I grabbed the mug and drank it. "Can anyone tell me how you got that power?! I want to have that too!"

"This is... my first time to see that coming. The memory cores doesn't give you powers, only memories," Komaeda-san noticed it.

"If they're not the side-effects of the memory cores, therefore where did they came from?" Rantaro asked.

"I don't know but I was thinking that the powers choose the humanity of ...hope," Komaeda-san guessed with enticement in his eyes. Is it me or I feel uncomfortable to look at him?

"Maybe but can you ask Rev or Alro about it?" Shuichi requested.

"Okay, I'll go ahead," Komaeda-san smiled as he left the dining room.

Shuichi gazed at us. "Guys, whenever he says about 'hope', just ignore it or change the subject because he's still in love with hope. His character is the same in DR2 and DR3."

"Yeah. Still, he's a kind guy. I don't mind if he's weird," Kaede said.

Man! I want to have super powers. I can have the flight ability or strength so that I can fight. Before I do that, I want to check my health. I didn't cough blood or feeling weak today. Was I cure after the killing game?

"Something in mind, Kaito?" Maki looked at me.

"Huh? Oh! I was wondering if I'm not sick. In three days, I'm doing fine," I responded.

"We should go to the doctor for check-up," Maki suggested.

*Beep! Beep!*

Eh? Someone texted me to my new Iphone. I checked the text message coming from... Rev, Alro's brother that we didn't meet in person.

 _'I already checked your health by your DNA. You're 100% okay buuuuut you require not to smoke some pot.'_

"Did you smoke?" Maki raised a brow at me.

"No, I didn't."

*Beep! Beep!*

Another text sent me.

 _'In your real past, positive. I took your piece your single hair, saliva and blood in your sleep. As for your piss and shit, I ordered Kokichi to do it for me. He's at the Engineering and Vehicles room. -u-'_

/0-0/

I dashed to the Engineering and Vehicles room and saw Kokichi is starring at the huge, round machine with green and white swirl. "Kooookiiichiiiii!"

Kokichi got jumpscared as he saw me.

"You shouldn't take my personal business without my permission!" I scolded and embarrassed.

"But Rev told me so! He ordered me to do that and you forgot to flush the toilet. If I don't, he's going to steal my money. Geez! What am I, his slave?" Kokichi argued angrily. He's not lying today because he pissed off by Rev's order.

"You should talk to me first so that you wouldn't do that. I'll tell Alro about that," I requested.

"Kokichi, who are the people you talk to?" Maki questioned. She's here with Shuichi. I didn't know they followed me.

"You saw me. Well, they are Sam Manson and Tucker Foley," Kokichi replied.

"Sam and Tucker from 'Danny Phantom'? Do you think they're cosplayers?"

"Nope, they didn't lie because I heard their conversation with Alro, Komaeda-san, Hinata-san and that pervert. I saw Alro went this way," Kokichi pointed at the thing. "That's the portal transporter."

"Portal transporter? Is this real?" Shuichi asked as he looked at it closely.

"Dunno," Kokichi shrugged.

"Hey guys!" we heard her as we turned around. Himiko called us with Tenko. "What cha' doing?"

"Nothing. Just talking," I answered.

"Are you talking dirty just like-"

"No, just a normal talk," Shuichi rolled his eyes that he knew Tenko is trying to say.

"Maki, I have to say something important to tell you and it's not a lie," Kokichi said.

"If you lie to me, I will choke your throat," Maki threated him with her cold, deadly glare.

"Okay... We saw Shuichi and Kaito hugged naked from the bathroom incident, right? That means your boyfriend has a tweety bird."

The hell?! D8

I saw Maki's anger expression changed into blushing and shock.

"Hey! Don't talk about my birdie to my girlfriend or else, I'll make you into a flappy bird!" I shouted at him.

"Nee-heehee! Come at me, Angry Bird!" Kokichi chuckled as he ran away and I followed him into the portal transporter. "Catch me if you can!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Stop this childish fight," Maki sighed.

"Let them go, Maki. Boys will be boys," Tenko shook her head and placed her hands on her waist.

"What the heck?!"

Kokichi and I stopped as we glanced at Alro. She was pretty startled to see us. What did she react about?

"Nyeh! Where are we?!" Himiko shocked that we're a different hallway from Rev's mothership. Their windows are large as they showed the outer space. The walls are grey metals with tiny, flashing green and red lights.

"And what are we wearing?!" Shuichi looked to himself, wore black jumpsuit and blue armours, head to toe. Not only him but also, Kokichi, Maki, Tenko, Himiko and me either.

Mine has dark violet jumpsuit with white armours. Maki is black and red. Kokichi is grey and black. Tenko is yellow and blue and Himiko is red and pink. When I looked at Alro, she wore black lolita dress with long, white cape behind. Her armour and headset are white, angel wings with gold curve designs.

"Um... When you entered the portal transporter, your outfits and appearances changed... Anyway, how did you guys get here?! As well as the portal closed!"

Shuichi explained to Alro about having superpowers and blamed Kokichi for entering the portal transporter first. Then, Alro explained to us that we're the Ghost Satellite, a large spaceship that looks like a satellite. Her mission is to investigate this place and hunt Vlad Plasminus or Dan Phantom down. She said that Vlad is an archenemy of Danny Phantom. While, Dan is the most wicked, ultimate villain in the world. Danny can't stop him because he got in a bad shape. Only Alro can beat him because she's insanely berserk in fighting the exisals... I forgot to ask her. She's now talking to Rev with her mindphone and she's very mad right now.

"Hey, Shuichi! Can you guess what power does she has?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Shuichi put his finger on his chin as he tried to know of her power.

"Are you thinking something dirty at her?" Tenko overly glared at us.

"Nani?! No! We're guessing Alro's power. I mean, you noticed that she fought the exisals," Shuichi frightened that Tenko is going to do something awful as a man hater.

"Okay, guys! Since we're here, I want you all to take out your weapons on your bags," Alro commanded.

All of us looked each other as we opened our bags from our back of our armours. Kokichi, Shuichi and I have lightsabers. Maki, Tenko and Himiko have laser guns. Alro seems worried.

"The weapons aren't good for fighting but they can be useful for self-defence. Although, I sensed no ghosts in here," Alro stated.

"G-g-g-ghosts!" I jumpscared and hugged Maki.

"Hey! Get off me! They're not scary," Maki shouted.

"He's still scared in the situation like this," Himiko sighed.

"What's wrong with him?" Tenko tilted her head.

"Kaito is scared of ghosts, just like Scooby-Doo. You can give him a nickname, Maki Roll," Kokichi suggested.

"Aw heck no!" I denied.

"It's alright, Kaito. The ghosts aren't bloody and gruesome like Bong Chong Dong ghost," Alro took out her Iphone and showed the gallery to me. "Danny Phantom is a kids' show. They're humanoid ghosts."

As I looked at it, all the ghosts aren't scary at all. They're cartoon. Their skins are light blue and green. As for the eyes, red but not demonic. I felt relief. "Well, I have no problem at all," I grinned cheerfully.

"Of course, it is easy as level one for you," Kokichi chuckled. I glared at him.

"The ghosts aren't here but you need to hide if Vlad or Dan appear. Our mission is to investigate and collect information about the ghost satellite. Each of you have three green healing potions and one red healing potion in your bags. Green ones are for minor injuries. While the red ones are for deep, fatal and bleeding wounds. It's scalding painful but it heals faster. We have mini-foods in our bags too. If you need anything or someone in danger, just call me on the headset. Capisce?"

"Sure thing," Kokichi agreed.

"Tenko, Maki, Himiko and I go to the left side. You, Shuichi and Kaito go to the right side. Kaito, you're the big bro. You can handle your little bros," Alro added.

We separated and went to the different ways. While we walked, we just concentrated on our mission. Kokichi didn't argue or tease us. On the other hand, Shuichi found several of room. We read some files but they aren't useful.

"Did you know that Dan and Vlad are still virgins?" Kokichi asked a ridiculous question.

"Hmm? How can you say that?" Shuichi raised a brow.

Kokichi smirked as he showed us the beads. Not the beads for jewelleries, it's-

"Yuck! Gross! Just drop it, Kokichi! You can't bring that thing!" Shuichi felt disgusted to see that.

Kokichi chuckled as he threw it away. "I know you said that."

Aaaand we continued searching. Suddenly, I found 'My Little Pony' diary inside the drawer from the table. It has a padlock.

"Found something, Kaito?" Shuichi came to me.

"I found a diary. It belongs to a girl," I said.

"Oh! Oh! Let me see! Let me see!" Kokichi importuned as he took the diary. "Hmm...This is very easy."

"Should we find a key first?" I asked.

"No need. Kokichi is good at lock picking, remember?" Shuichi answered.

"Oh yeah! I didn't mention it," I scratched at the back of my head in one hand.

Kokichi took out a long, thin needle as he tried to unlock the padlock. When we heard a click, the padlock and the diary are open. As he read the diary, he chuckled. "I can't believe that old fart used this design."

"Huh? So, who's it from?"

"The one and only Vlad, "Kokichi showed us the pages of the diary.

 _'Dear Diary,_

 _I found you at last that I can't find any designs in the space. Who wants you anyway? Oh well! Guess I'm going to use you to write my reports. Blast it, Danny Phantom! He's just like that idiot, Jack. Intangible the Disasteroid and saving the world failed. Why I didn't think that you can make the Earth intangible? It was too late to do that now and there's no turning back now._

 _Love,  
Vlad_

"I know that episode. In Danny Phantom Final episode, Vlad created an Ecto-ranium Metroid by accident. The scientists named it the 'Disasteroid'. Vlad attempted to intangible the disastroid but it didn't work because Ecto-ranium is the weakness to all ghosts," Shuichi explained.

"At the end, Danny and the other ghosts from the ghost zone intangible the Earth instead. Wow! Shuichi, you really like that show," Kokichi amazed.

"Haha! I was loved that show since I was a kid," Shuichi chuckled as I took a picture of him with my Iphone. If we get home, I'll send this to Kaede. #Shuichi-pie:)

"Well, there's a lot of pages to read. Let's skip and read about the ghost satellite," Kokichi suggested and flipped the pages. "Found it!"

 _'Dear Diary,_

 _In three years living as a space nomad, I discovered a largest spaceship I ever since. Of course, it has many scientists and astronauts lived there. For me, I need a home. I have no family and the person that I love. Screw the humanity! I am not a pure-blood human anymore! With my power, I annihilated everyone in this ship and renamed it 'Ghost Satellite'. I have a new plan to make... Destroy the Earth and Danny Phantom._

 _Love,  
Vlad'_

"Damn! This guy became a serial killer. We can hunt him down in no time," I said.

"Kaito, were you listen of what Alro said? We're here to collect information, not hunting. Besides, it's impossible to beat him because he's a ghost," Kokichi clarified.

"You said that you two have powers. I mean, Shuichi has time power and you have...um... whatever your power is. I can help," I suggested.

Shuichi and Kokichi exchanged their looks as they tried to read their minds. Kokichi gave a hand language by pointing at me that he let Shuichi talk to me instead.

Shuichi sighed. "Look, Kaito. We have powers but we did that all the sudden and we didn't practice them yet. Our powers are not for combats, only self-defence. We can go back first and ask Alro for hunting them down."

Shuichi got the point. It's their first time to activate their powers. If we do that, we might end up by the trap. Still remembered Kokichi's traps. "Alright. We can go back after we find more information."

"Good idea but the bad news is the last page got torn and blank pages," Kokichi showed us the torn page. "Shuichi, you still have the detective skills, haven't you?"

"Hmm..." He wandered around as he spotted a pencil next to the table. Took it and shaded the blank page. It revealed the copy of the torn page.

"Great job, Shuichi!" I amazed as I gave him a ruffle on his hair.

"Now, let's see what Vlad-" Kokichi stopped as his breathe came out of purple smoke.

"Are you cold or smoke?" I asked.

"Kaito, look out!"

"Huh?" I have no idea what Shuichi said. However, I saw a tall, muscular man in black jumpsuit, white gloves, boots and cape. His white hair is flaming. His skin is blue and his eyes are red. He almost blasted me but Shuichi pushed me away and got hit instead on the right side of his stomach. As he fell on the ground, he curled like a ball and held his burning and bleeding wound. "Shuichi!" I was shocked as I went closer to him and checked on him.

"Kaito, get Shuichi and heal him with the red healing potion! Go somewhere safe!" Kokichi demanded.

"Nani?! I won't let you do this alone," I tried to denied it.

"Just do it!" Kokichi shouted as he took out his lightsaber and attempted to attack Dan.

While I carried Shuichi and ran away from Dan. I need to find somewhere far and safe for Shuichi. Finally, I found the lounge as I placed Shuichi on the sofa. I removed his hand. His wound is medium size but deep, burn and painful.

"Aargh! It hurts," Shuichi groaned.

I took out the red potion from bag. "Hang on, Shuichi. We need to put the potion on your wound but first," I put my arm on his lips. "Bite me."

"Why do you need me to bite you?" Shuichi asked as he twitched in pain.

"If you scream, Dan might hear you. You can bite my arm," I suggested.

"Okay but don't regret it," he bit my arm. Not too tight at first.

"Alright. Here goes nothing," I nodded as I bit the cap of the red potion, opened and spitted it out. I gently poured the red potion on his wound. It's sizzling hot with smoke. Shuichi bit my arm tighter and I felt the agony. After the red potion is empty, his wound was healed, left with a burn mark.

Shuichi let go of my arm and whimpered. "That's painful as hell."

"Yeah," I looked at my arm. Man! He bit really hard and deep. "Alro's right. It healed fast... Bro, thanks for saving my ass back there."

"No problem. Glad that I did more useful than the killing game," Shuichi smiled weakly. When I looked in his eyes, he remembered all the class trials and completely solved. Sometimes, the culprits were been framed or used.

"You're right... But you improved that you're stronger and smarter than before. You need some rest first," I said.

"What about Kokichi?"

"That little bastard is good at hide 'n seek. I'm pretty sure I believe in him. I'm gonna tell Alro about this."

Before Shuichi is resting on the sofa, I decided to call Alro with the mindphone. Our Iphones can't connect the signals. The mindphone is signalless and you can call someone through your mind.

Let's see...

...  
...

How is going to work again? :/


	19. Mission 3 - Alro Akaneko 3rd

Alro Akaneko's P.O.V.

The girls and I found blueprints and the lists of people who worked in the ghost satellite. They're scientists and astronauts. Guess they studied astronomy and collected some space rocks. Danny want to see this coming... Strange... Where are the people? Why I didn't sense them?

"Is it just me or this place reek?" Himiko asked as she covered her nose with her handkerchief.

"Did someone use the bathroom? I know men's bathroom are dirty," Tenko guessed.

I tried to smell the scent... Smell like dead rats-No. Smell more like dead people. Just like from the past that I wanted to forget... I followed the scent. The scent is coming from the middle room. The metal door closed without electricity to turn it on. I kicked the door with my super strength. The door banged and blew away. As we entered, the most sickened sight we saw.

All the rotten corpses scattered everywhere, along with Vlad's roasted body.

Himiko magically took out two buckets from her hat and gave one to Tenko. They puked together into their buckets. Maki and I were terrified that all the scientists, astronauts and Vlad were murdered.

"No wonder I didn't sense them," I mumbled as I put my finger on my mindphone. "Rev, we have blueprints and the lists of workers. Unfortunately, the workers of the ghost satellite and Vlad are dead," I reported.

"What the?! How?!" Rev gasped.

"No idea but can you open the portal for Himiko and Tenko. 'Cuz they need a rest. They're the ones to give the blueprints and the lists."

"Of course! Also, I'll send two people and anti-ghost weapons."

"Rev, did you hire someone again?"

"Yes and we need Sci-fi people more than magic and martial arts… The portal is open for Himiko and Tenko. Just behind them."

Rev activated the portal behind us. He has a lot of tricks, just for emergency… or for his prediction.

"Himiko, Tenko, thanks for helping us and searching for what we need. I trust you to bring the blueprints and the lists to Komaeda-san or Hinata-san," I thanked with a smile as I gave the blueprints and the lists to Himiko and Tenko.

"Why not Rev?" Himiko asked.

"Oh! Rev isn't a show-off type. He likes to stay in his room and hires someone to do the work for him. He can pay you in a high raise. Even, you can make weird things. He said that he's going to bring two people here and the anti-ghost weapons," I replied.

"Alright. After giving these to him, we decided to watch some magical girls to not having nightmares," Tenko said as she went to the portal with Himiko.

I looked at Maki. "How about you, Maki? Do you want to find Kaito, instead following Himiko and Tenko?"

"Yes, I was concerned about Kaito and Shuichi. Hope they're not doing anything stupid," Maki answered worriedly. Only her male best friends, not Kokichi. I'm worried about him too. I know he can do ANYTHING he wants. He's bewilder and intelligent when he explores or investigates alone in the killing game. But in the situation like this, I'm super-duper worried.

'Maki Roll, Alro, can you hear me?'

"Ah! Kaito, I can hear you!" Maki heard Kaito's voice through our mindphones.

"Me too. What's up?" I responded too.

'We saw Dan. Shuichi got hit but he's okay. I cured his wound with the red potion that Kokichi suggested a while ago.'

"Where were you? We're going to meet you," Maki said.

'At the lounge. Just call our names and I'll let you two in.'

"Okay… Maki, let's dash!"

Maki and I ran to the lounge with her neon flash and my own speed. We called their names. Kaito pulled us in quickly and shut the door. Shuichi is sleeping on the sofa peacefully. As for Kokichi…

"Say? Where's that little bastard?" I asked as I glimpsed around.

"He's still outside. I called you girls to watch Shuichi. I'm going to look for Kokichi because he distracted Dan to let me and Shuichi escape," Kaito replied as he went to the door but I halt him.

"What?! You didn't tell me about him but I won't let you. I'll do it. You did follow Kokichi and protect Shuichi. It's my turn to find him. Plus, Maki is worrying about you. Don't worry about me," I smiled and left the lounge. I decided to find Kokichi alone… I'm used to be alone. I never afraid of anything… Well, except seeing all the people die from accident or murder …and jump scares. Seriously, it made me a heart attack or won't let me sleep by remembering the creepy faces. If Dan shows up to my face, I'll rip his dick off. As I opened another door-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Hahahaha! Your face is priceless!" Kokichi laughed that he pranked me with his scariest face in DRV3 chapter 5 and covered with fake blood.

"OMG! Kokichi! Pambihira ka talaga! (You're freaking me out!) You made me a shit! You're way worse than Monika's creepy close-up face!" I scolded him as I slapped him playfully. I even cried with fear.

"Aw! You got scared. At least, I'm alive, you know. Thanks to the power of random, Dan won't see me."

"Huh? Random?" I was confused as I stopped hitting Kokichi.

"Yup! I was going to use the nullification to avoid Dan's ghost blasts but it didn't work eventually. I decided to hide because I'm good at it and I suddenly turned invisible when Dan appeared. I thought I was going to die by spirit away or becoming a BBQ," Kokichi explained and relieved.

"First is nullification. Now, invisible. Guess it is random… Hmm…" I tried to sense him, just to make sure.

"Alro, are you going to smell me with your werewolf nose?" Kokichi questioned as he raised a brow.

"Hell yeah and your armpits smell like garlic."

"Wait? What?!"

"Just kidding… Nope. Just sensing you if you're 100% real… And you are real. C'mon! Kaito, Maki and Shuichi are waiting for us," I smiled as we returned to the lounge safely…

"Hey, Alro! You're back with Ko-AAAAAAAAAH!"

I forgot that Kokichi scared Kaito with his prank as I laughed Kaito's comical relief.

"Kaito, relax. It's only Kokichi. Glad you two are safe. Did you fight Dan?" Shuichi asked.

I shook my head. "Nope… Kokichi is really good at hide 'n seek. Rev is going to send two people here."

"I know… Maki told me that Himiko and Tenko went home with the items you found. Also, are we going to fight Dan with the anti-ghost weapons?" Kaito asked as I felt excitement in his state. Did he really want to fight Dan? I was going to say 'no' but I rather give them a challenge so that he decided to fight on the mission or not.

"Yeah. Ecto-ranium is Danny's, Vlad's and other ghosts' kryptonite. Purified salt or holy water can be useful but it only hurts in minutes. So, we will have to wait for the others," I said.

"Those two persons… I was guessing Miu and Kee-boy. Our mission is sci-fi, isn't it?" Kokichi guessed as he laid down on the sofa. "It's more like fighting aliens than ghosts."

"True… Oh!" Shuichi is going to get something from his bag. He gave me the diary.

"It's 'My Little Pony' diary. Thanks for the gift, Shuichi," I grinned happily.

"Um… That's not a gift. That's Vlad's diary. He discovered the ghost satellite in the first place. We shaded the last torn page but we didn't read it because we got spotted by Dan," Shuichi clarified.

I opened the diary and flipped the pages as I found the page that he told me.

 _'_ _Dear Diary,_

 _Since I lived in the ghost satellite for a while, I travelled to the Ghost Zone and found the place that I didn't know, the Clock Tower. I never seen this before but it appeared that Danny's ghost friend, Clock Work lived here. He knew Danny for so long as well as I discovered that Danny has an evil alternative in the ghost thermos at the dungeon, secured with Ecto-ranium bars. I waited a few hours and successfully stole it. However, I heard a dark voice in the ghost thermos as he wanted to help me to erase Danny, the whole world and make me become king. At first, I wasn't sure but I humbly accepted it.'_

"Well, Vlad was wrong that he was manipulated and burned alive by Dan," I sighed. Hmm… Based on his diary, he only found the ghost satellite in three years. Meaning, it's not originally a ghost satellite. More like something else. I felt like all the information that we gather are still missing. I should investigate more after hunting Vlad.

"Huh? Vlad died?" Kaito confused.

"The girls and I found many corpses in one room, along with Vlad's roasted body," Maki said. "Just like Alro said, he's the only one who did it."

"Yikes! Vlad's death is more horrifying than my 'death'," Kokichi felt uncomfortable.

"Don't remind your 'death', Kokichi. At least, you're alive… everyone too," I reminded him.

"She's right but we need to be extra careful for ourselves… Alro, you agreed that we can fight Dan. Can you give us some details about him?" Kaito asked.

"Sure… Dan is very puissant but a cheater by using ghost powers, strength and speed. You need to avoid ghost blasts. His ultimate weapon is ghostly wail. It's a sonic boom that it can blow us away like a hurricane. Maki can avoid it with her neon flash. While, Shuichi can use his time power to pause. Kokichi nullified it but his random power depended on it. So, I can nullify all of you to attack Dan. Oh! Kaito, you're the brawler because you gave sucker punches at Shuichi and Kokichi. I'm pretty certain that you can hit Dan hard-core," I suggested.

"Eh? My punches aren't that strong."

Shuichi and Kokichi: "Liar!" T3T

Kaito: "Huh?" 030

Maki and I giggled for the boys' reactions. During our plan to eliminate Dan, we heard loud knocking from the metal door. More like panicking than normal knocks. Maki, Shuichi and Kaito were aware if Dan or any enemies are going to attack us. As for me, I sensed it that it's not Dan or the enemies. I hurried open the door and they came in quickly as they shut the door. It was a relief that it was Miu, Keebo, Sam, Tucker and Danny. Carrying anti-ghost weapons in their big, black bags.

"Miu, Keebo, Sam, Tucker, Danny, you're here. Did my brother send you?!" I surprised.

"Hell yeah! He hired me to be the freelance engineer, programmer and blacksmith so that I can create useful junks. Also, he gave me a lot of cash and upgrades for Keebo. The three joined in," Miu replied as she pointed at Sam, Tucker and Danny.

"Oh my god! Danny Phantom is REAL!" Shuichi jolted.

"Danny, you're here too? Are you STILL okay? I mean, Dan blasted and almost killed you," I asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Alro. Mr. Komaeda explained to me that you were searching for information," Danny said.

"Shuichi, Kokichi and I found Vlad's diary but we were assaulted and Shuichi got shot by Dan. Luckily, we're alright because Shuichi's wound healed and Kokichi is the expert of hide 'n seek," Kaito explained.

"Also, the blueprints and the lists came from me, Alro, Tenko and Himiko. However, we saw dead bodies from the room," Maki added.

"Um… About the dead bodies. We spotted them and they were zombies," Keebo said.

"Zombies? We only saw-" I stopped as I checked outside by opening the door a little. Holy Shinto! The hallway has zombies. I recognized them before… They're coming from the room that the girls and I found. I forgot to cremate them. "Um… Did you guys bring guns?"

"Of course! We killed a few of them. It was easy," Sam smiled.

"What?! Zombies?!" Kaito wished that it was just a jest but all we said that it's real as he checked out by himself. His body suddenly shivered as he hid behind Maki.

"Kaito, it's going to be awesome. It's like 'House of the dead' or 'Resident Evil' or 'Walking Dead'. We have guns and powers so that we don't need to worry about that," Kokichi said cheerfully as he took out a high-tech anti-ghost shotgun from the bag. I felt a seventy percent excitement from his aura because he loves videogames like zombie-shooting game, card games and fictional games. Nonetheless, I can feel his fear is forty percent. Maybe he hates real life killing games that toying people.

"Dude, they're infectious! I don't want to get bitten by them," Kaito remembered.

"Or getting rape by them or eat your 'Tweety bird'. Hah-hahahaha!" Miu laughed.

"My dick isn't a Tweety Bird! It's a medium size like the hotdog!" Kaito shouted. Oh gosh! You shouldn't say that in the front of me, Sam and Maki.

"If you're afraid, then stay behind me," Maki said to him calmly, ignoring the dirty talk.

"If you two are in trouble, I can protect you. Miu upgraded me with a ghost canon and martial art program," Keebo noted.

"Cool! We have a robot on our side," Tucker amazed.

"Yeah but we can't waste the energy from the ghost weapons. The ghost weapons charged with Ecto-ranium, not electricity," Miu reminded.

"Guess I can use my power to turn the zombies into ashes easily," I stated.

"True. Your power is more destructive than healing or using mind power," Kokichi-Huh? How Kokichi knew my power? "Shuichi told me about it while I was unconscious back at the world of Danganronpa. I just knew it because you destroyed the exisals and the clones with no problem and your wounds healed slowly. Anyway, did you still have the healing potions?"

"I used the red healing potion to cure Shuichi but we still have six green healing potions and one red," Kaito answered.

"I have three green ones and one red," Maki did the same.

"Mine too," I did too. "How about you guys?" I asked Miu, Keebo, Tucker, Sam and Danny.

"Same," Sam said.

"Cool! That means we don't need Alro's healing power. Alro can be drain if she uses it. It's up to us to heal and protect ourselves. So, don't waste it," Kokichi suggested. Aah… I get it. He knew that I became weak if I use healing power and mind power. If I did, I can't protect anyone. "You too, Alro."

"Um… Sure," I nodded… It's a lie. I'm recklessly using protection to shield them. "Danny, can you use your ghost powers to beat the zombies?"

"Yup!" Danny answered.

All of them gathered and readied their anti-ghost weapons. As for me and Danny, we decided to fight the zombies with our powers so that they can't waste the Ecto-ranium energy from the anti-ghost weapons. Maki is going to fight the zombies by borrowing Kaito's lightsaber. According to her history as the fabricated Ultimate Assassin, she botched with the katana. Well, not anymore. She will try her best to slay the enemies with the lightsaber, not a katana. Kaito chose the ghost gauntlets to punch some ghosts. We opened the door and began the battle. The zombies groaned and walked slowly as they attempted to eat our brains. Immediately, Danny blasted at them with green, ghost blasts. Maki sliced them into halves. She carefully used the lightsaber because the plasma blade is highly dicey. I zapped the zombies with lighting strike and exploded them. Keebo punched and kicked them with his new martial art program. The zombies bit him but Keebo isn't infected. Reason why? Keebo is a robot. Robots can't become zombies because they were made in metal and electricity. And thus, I sensed an unpleasant aura from the center of the hallway… a jeopardizing one. I told them and went there. The door automatically opened and I activated my light blue force field as someone blasted us with red ghost blast. As we're safe and deactivated my force field, we saw a muscular man… White flame hair, red eyes, sharp teeth with fangs smirked at us. Yup! That's Dan Phantom or Dark Dan.

"Danny, I'm impressed that you survived," he said with his deep voice.

"I can't believe that you're still alive. At least, I'm not you anymore," Danny muttered angrily.

"It is because you changed the past and made alternative reality. Clever boy. Even Clockwork created a good past for you," Dan clapped his hands.

"Since you're not Danny Phantom anymore, I allowed to kill you for murdering Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmus," I said.

"Why you want to kill me? Vlad is the only one who murdered all the scientists and astronauts in this ship," Dan has the point. Just like the diary said.

"Yeaaah but you actually murdered a lot of people from your world in your alternative future, riiiight?" Kokichi remembered the Danny Phantom's 'Ultimate Enemy' episode.

"Well said, Kokichi. You got the good point," Shuichi impressed.

"Just give up, Dan! You tried to kill Danny and us!" Sam shouted outrageously.

Dan is going to ambush Sam but Maki blocked him with the anti-ghost gun. With her deadly glare, she said her favourite question. "Do you want to die?"

Dan backed out. "We'll see about that," he smirked. He snapped his fingers and duplicated himself as clones.

"Whoa! You're right, Alro. He's very puissant but a cheater," Kaito shocked.

"Indeed… But I'm more puissant than him," I kneeled down as I punched the ground. The red star appeared below Dan's feet. "Guys, beat the shit with red star below him!"

(Jingo Jungle – Youjo Senki Opening)

Tucker, Sam, Shuichi, Kokichi, Keebo, Miu and Maki fired their anti-ghost guns at Dan. Dan's clones vanished as Dan realized it and dodged their shots. He blasted at us with pyrokinesis but Danny protected us as he blasted with cryokinesis. Ice beats Fire and Dan's fire is gone.

"I didn't know that you have ice powers. That isn't like you at all," Dan grunted.

"Heh! You never have ice power. I learned it from Frostbite. He's a friend of mine," Danny explained.

"You have that power but you're still weak with your human half and human friends," Dan scoffed.

Shuichi shot Dan at the left arm. "You're wrong! Danny's powers are stronger than you because his friends gave strength and hope to live. That's why he's not alone."

"Nice one,bro!" Kaito cheered on him as Danny agreed with thumbs up.

"Your speech is cute. Hmph! I'll show you! Zombies, seize them!" Dan shouted and commanded the zombies busted the door open quickly.

"How did he does that?!" Tucker shocked.

I analysed them with my visions. Those zombies are coming from the rooms. Their auras are so pernicious that I felt before. "They're not just zombies. I sensed that the evil spirits controlled the corpses."

"Alro, they can't control the corpses unless the corpses are alive," Keebo said.

"I know but it's different. The evil spirits can possess the dead even it's not the rightful owners. Turning them into zombies and became Dan's slaves."

"She's right. The zombies that I controlled are bashers," Dan smirked.

"Let me guess… Vlad did this," Sam guessed.

"Vlad can't do that. He can't raise the dead," Danny remembered that Vlad is a scientist who studies ghosts. If Vlad creates a zombie, it turns into a zombie apocalypse.

"And he was BBQ by Dan," Kokichi added.

"I won't tell you where my zombies come from. Enough chit-chat. You will never win!" Dan said with a sinister laugh.

"Kaito, Shuichi, Maki and Danny, you kick his ass. The rest, including me, kill those sons of bitches," I commanded.

As everyone agreed, we started attacking. Miu, Keebo, Kokichi, Sam and Tucker fired the zombies with anti-ghost guns. I summoned my two shotgun-scythes as sliced the zombies. While Maki, Kaito, Shuichi and Danny fought Dan with all their attacks but Dan dodged them and attacked them back.

"Miu, do you have a weapon to slow down the ghosts?" I questioned to Miu.

Miu kept shooting at the zombie until she threw a camera at me and I caught it. "Your brother wanted to invent this for you. You know this. So, mind your own business!" she complained while kept fighting the zombies.

As I looked at the camera, OMG! This is the camera obscura that I draw since I was eight. Did my brother redraw the blueprint that I made and let Miu invent? I should thank him… and Miu too. "Thanks, Miu," I thanked quickly. I saw Shuichi is standing while the others are trying to fight Dan. "Shuichi, catch! Use this!" I threw the camera and Shuichi caught it. "Take a picture of Dan. That camera has supernatural effect."

"Okay!" Shuichi nodded. "Say cheese!" He focused the camera obscura at Dan and clicked it. The camera obscura flashed at Dan with slow and helpless. Kaito punched him. Maki slashed him and Danny blasted him with ghost ray. As a result, Dan got damaged by their attacks and the camera obscura's effect. I noticed that Dan readied to himself for the secret weapon. Suddenly, he screamed with his ghostly wail. All the zombies and the stuffs were blew away as all of us tried our best to stay on the ground.

"Do it, Shuichi!" Kaito gave Shuichi the cue.

Shuichi raised his hand higher. The surroundings painted in blue. Dan and the zombies were frozen. I nullified the rest of us.

"Everyone! Atttack on Titan! I mean-ATTACK ON DAN!" I shouted as all of us attacked and tortured Dan. As Shuichi's power played, Dan became weak and collapsed on the ground. Meaning, the plan is a success.

"We did it, guys!" Sam cheered.

"Whoa! Mission Accomplished! That was easy. He died like a little pussy," Miu laughed loudly.

"Huh? We did it?" Shuichi confused but from the looks of it, he knew Dan didn't give up easily.

"Yeah, dude! We fight together. That means, it's paaartaaaay!" Tucker cheered.

"Another party? Sure. We were partying yesterday but it's cool to party again. I want to know you guys," Kaito agreed.

Danny and I looked at each other that we felt something fishy about Dan's defeat. We decided to talk while the others are talking about the party.

"I know Dan is the buffy, bad wolf but do you think he has a dirty trick on his sleeves?" I asked seriously.

"Maybe. We should check and then, tied him with ghost rope so that he won't attack us," Danny replied.

I took a deep breath as I activated my barrier to protect me and walked towards him. I tried to poke him with my one finger. Then…

*Poof*

"What the heck?!" Danny and I jolted by Dan's disappearance.

"What the hell?!" We heard Kaito's shocking voice as we turned around. Kaito became a hostage by Dan.

Dan smirked as his left arm tied around Kaito's neck and charged his red ghost blast in his right hand. "Nice try but I'm still never surrender."

I knew it.

"Kaito!" Maki shocked as she attempted to go closer to Dan but Dan raised his hand and pointed at Kaito.

"Tsk. Tsk. One more move or he goes bye-bye."

"Maki, don't go near me. You might get killed by him," Kaito warned her.

"What do you want, Dan? You're outnumbered," I asked.

"Am I?" Dan snapped as he summoned the zombies again. "I can kill him… all of you and my younger self. I don't need human slaves because you're all mortally weak. With the ghosts and zombies, I can rule the world and everyone obeys me as their god."

"Are ya stupid? If you kill Danny, alternative or not, you committed suicide by erasing yourself. As well as it's impossible to rule the world. Not all zombies and ghosts obey you," I stated.

"Stupid? Hah! I have someone can do it for me. My dream will come true anyway," Dan smirked wider as he's going to harm Kaito from behind.

"If you play naughty, I'll do it too!" I shouted and used the switch power as Kaito and I switched places. Instead Dan blasts Kaito, he blasted me in the chest. I screamed in pain as I saw the red ghost ray blasted through my chest. Everyone witnessed it to see a gruesome death. Dan had no idea that I'm immortal. So, I can't die. After he blasted me, I blasted at him with Ecto-ranium ray. Dan got burned painfully as he stepped back. He readied to use the ghostly wail. I noticed one of their anti-ghost weapons are out of energy because we fought too much. Only me and Danny can fight him. I felt weaker after he wounded me with a big hole but I'm still going. I won't give up. All the sudden-

*BANG! BOOM! SPLATTER!*

Dan's head exploded and his green blood splattered everywhere. My eyes widened open that it was gore. The murder weapon is an Ecto-ranium gun. As I looked at the person who shot Dan and his eyes are glowing red, the person is…


	20. Mission 3 - Kokichi Oma 2nd

Kokichi Oma's P.O.V.

*Flashback*

"Hey, twerk! Gimme your money or I'll punch you in the face!"

I was crying and scared since I was five. I thought my life without ebola will be normal. Now, this spiky bully came to me to ruin my peaceful life.

"Don't be mean to Cookie!"

I heard a voice of the little girl in her white dress and a light blue flower on her right eye. She appeared at the front of the bully. "Birdie Kick!"

I was dumbfounded that she kicked the bully's balls. The bully felt the terrible pain and held it. The girl took my hand as we ran away from him. We laughed happily. My memory blurred her face but my heart kept me positive. Who is she? Is she the part of my memory?

*End of Flashback*

"Why am I sleeping here?" I was completely maze after I woke up like this. I don't remember sleeping on a pink bed. The room is very different from the dorms. It has a bathroom. A study table with materials for jewellery making is at the bottom right. Next to the book shelf, filled with mangas and books. Also, a microwave on the table. The bed that I slept is on the above left and a huge incubator is on the right. My eyes widened open that Alro is in it. Her chest was covered with bandages and she wore her pink underwear. I suddenly remembered that she was blasted in the chest by Dan but I still don't know the rest.

What just happened at the ghost satellite?

Someone opened the door automatically. It was NJ, carrying a bento box and two bottles of soft drinks. "You're awake. Dad wanted me to deliver meals for you and Alro," he said as he placed on the table.

"Thanks. NJ, do you know what happened at the ghost satellite?" I questioned.

"Still there. You gave Dan a headshot," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Don't you remember? You killed Dan with an Ecto-ranium gun. Your friends saw you and your glowing red eyes."

"I… killed him?"

"Yeah. Shuichi stated that your eyes are glowing red when you saw Alro got hurt. After you killed Dan, you carried her and teleported to the lab by your power. I was there too and you are really freaking panicking. Rev calmed you down by knocking you out without a second thought. Shuichi, Danny and the others were concerned about you and Alro. In the end, I told them that you two are fine and Alro is an immortal," NJ explained.

"…"

"Kokichi, you can identify if I'm lying or not but I honestly told you the truth… 'Cause I know you can't remember, right?"

All he said… is true. Why? Why I don't remember that-"Aaargh!" I felt a strong headache again as I held my head.

"Kokichi?!" NJ shocked.

The flashback came to me. NJ's explanation is true.

*Flashback*

The murderer who headshot Dan is me. Dan's head exploded. His lifeless body fell down. Kaito stunned. Also, everyone who are still alive. The zombies turned into mists or the evil spirits spirited away. For me, I don't fucking care. Alro's blood is dripping. She's going to collapse. I ran and caught her within my arms.

"Alro?!"

Her skin is so pale that she bleeds too much. Feeling numb. She looked at me. Her eyelids are going to shut. "Koki…chi…" she whispered as she fainted.

I carried her and *Zoom!* teleported to a lab. "Hinata-san! Komaeda-san! Help! Alro got hit!" I screamed in panic.

No one is in the lab except the young shirtless man with his brown, baggy pants and auburn spiky hair with a ponytail. Oh! And NJ.

"Huh? How did you-" NJ didn't continue his sentence as the man knocked me out with a plank.

*End of Flashback*

I panted and panted as the headache faded away a little. It hella hurts but yet, I remembered. Not only that, I remembered…him…

"Ohayo, Kokichi!"

"Waaah!" I fell from the bed because the man appeared, next to me. Where did he came from? Where's NJ?

"I kinda arrived all the sudden. I told NJ that I took care of you. That's why he left… Likewise, you remembered me, Kokichi Oma?" he smiled kindly.

"Yes… You're Revier, Rev for short. My parents trust and befriend you because you helped us from business problems and security. You're more like an older brother, just like Rantaro," I truly smiled at him. I know him in my past. I'm not lying, really. He's a strange guy who worked randomly. He's an engineer, doctor, programmer, inventor, teacher and so on. He can predict something in the future. He's also a big brother of…Wait! He's Alro's big brother?

"You still have no idea who is that girl, haven't you?" Rev asked as he rolled sideways to look at me.

"Her face is blurry. So, yeah," I answered.

"Guess… Your memories are 50%. You will get there soon. By the way, I want to tell you all but you can ask me a question first. One by one," he said.

"Alright… Why the fuck did you order me to pick a sample from Kaito? You can order him to do that."

"To learn about overcome the disgusting things. 'Cuz you might going to learn dissect a living frog from biology if you're going to be a sophomore."

"I'm still a freshman."

"Very true but your freshman year will end in three months."

"Nani?! Because of that damn killing game, I think I become a repeater."

"Not to worry. I clarified your situation to your school. Additionally, I told them that you can take home-school for a while. I accessed the lessons, school activities and exams in the internet. If you pass them, you can be a sophomore. If you want scholarship, you can learn anything in advance."

Awesome! That means I have no problemo about my absences and missed activities. I should take the exams for scholarship. "Thanks, Rev… Next question. How's everyone?"

"They're fine. They have a dinner party with Danny, Tucker and Sam yesterday. Three of them will stay in three days because their homeland is a far away like 50 miles… Oh! Kaito's and Miu's memories came back too."

"Really? After Dan is dead, we unlocked the memory cores?"

Rev nodded. "Miu is the queen bee of the school. Her father is a headmaster and her mother divorced him because he's a womanizer. He didn't pay attention to Miu and doesn't know that Miu is a model for men's magazines for attraction. However, she's a secretly a computer geek who can program, hack and create new datas because she might lose her beauty if she's in 40's and working in the computer business makes more money than modelling. As for Kaito, he lived in a poor family with his little brother and sister. His mom is very hardworking seamstress while his douchebag father is a drug addict and pusher. Kaito has a mother's blood that he works at the fast food chain and studies really hard so that he can go to college and get a proper job for the family. Suddenly, his father abused his own wife because he doesn't love her and calling her 'useless whore'. Kaito didn't take it no more. He fought his own dad in boxing with his physical strength. As a result, Kaito won and his dad ran away. They lived peacefully in two days but the police arrested Kaito for murder a rich man that he doesn't know and the illegal drugs are in his closet. Kaito is purely innocent and didn't take drugs completely."

"That's horrible! Well, I don't care Miu's story but I felt extremely bad for Kaito. His father did it to get revenge. If the D.I.C.E. is real, I'm totally ruin his life, steal his truths and present them to the trial!" I said honestly. Kaito's dad is clearly the worst and a big, fat liar.

"I'm glad you and Kaito are getting along each. You don't need to worry. It's already done 'cuz Kyoko solved the case and the lawyer presented it. He's a former student from Hope Peak's Academy. At the end, Kaito is not guilty and his dad is guilty. Kaito's mother thanked them and needed to pay them but Kyoko and the lawyer declined the money. They did it for justice… and paid by Supremo."

"Supremo?"

Rev gasped for a second and chuckled. "Whoops! I mean, the mysterious person."

"Rev, you slipped it. You can tell me."

"I can tell you but Supremo isn't the part of your memories. Kaito is the part of your memories."

"Huh? Why Kaito?" I tilted my head for confusion.

"Close your eyes and figure it out," he smiled.

I followed his command.

*Flashback*

I'm at the classroom. Some of my classmates are warmly welcome. Some of them stayed away because I was sick before. I have kind friends already but seriously, I got bullied by a few classmates because of my long-gone ebola. They are idiots.

"Hey! You pick a wrong kid! Wanna punch you?!"

A brave kid shouted outrageously as the bullies scrammed. "Are you okay, buddy?"

"Yeah," I replied. Why the bullies afraid of-Oh! I know him.

"Cookie, I'm sorry that I'm late-Eeeh! It's him! What are you doing to him?! I'll give you a birdie kick again!" the girl is mad at him, like in a super saiyan mode.

"Whoa! I didn't do anything to him!" he panicked.

"He's not bullying me,*beep*. He scared the bullies away," I explained honestly. Did I heard a beep? I did. Even her name covered, that's so unfair. I can't remember her name.

"It's true. I decided to do the right thing like my mom said. Sorry about what I did, Cookie. I know that I made a mistake. Promise I won't do that to you. Let's be friends. I'm Kaito, by the way."

*End of Flashback*

I was surprised when I opened my eyes and realized. "Ah! I remembered Kaito in my childhood… Damn it! I can't hear the name of that girl-Oh shit! Alro!" I forgot about Alro.

"Um… You saw Alro already. She's in a healing incubator but she's fine. She's immortal. Her healing is quite dallying. The wound on the chest takes one year. If I use human blood, it takes six months. Technically, I used your blood to make it two weeks. Good news, she will wake up after two weeks."

"Two weeks is okay… Huh? My blood? I'm human. How my blood can heal her in two weeks?"

"How? Your memory isn't comprehensive yet and I won't tell you. I know you want to know but it causes you so much headache that you go to the coma… It's not a lie, Kokichi. Don't force me."

Rev's eyes… sober-sided. He cares about me, my family, his and Alro. He doesn't want us to put in danger. "Alright, Rev. I won't force you."

"Good… Anyway, you found a document while you were hiding from Dan," he snapped his fingers as the folder, filled with documents magically appeared on his hand. "It appeared that it's not a ghost satellite. Vlad stole it after annihilating the people. The original owner of the satellite is the Team Danganronpa."

"Team Danganronpa?!"

"Surprised? Well, the satellite helped to broadcast the killing game show around the world by the antenna from the televisions and internet connect for live web shows. Unfortunately for them, they discontinued because Shuichi, Maki, Himiko and Keebo persuaded to the Danganronpa fans that they're real people with false memories. Man! Tsumugi is the bigger liar than you, Kokichi. Or delusional that all of you are fictional characters but you're not. If you survive, you're smarter than her because you're good at seeking through the lies," he sighed.

"It's cool. I only trust Shuichi because I believe in him than anyone else. At least, the killing game is over."

"Indeed, the killing game is over… but Danganronpa is still on-going."

My eyes widened open as I was startled. "WHAAAAAAAT?! Are you shitting me?! How Danganronpa continues?! They already knew the killing game is real!"

"Actually, there's a new game of Ultra Despair Girls 2."

"Ultra Despair Girls 2?"

"Sequel of Danganronpa: Ultra Despair Girls. Not a killing game. It's an action game that two chicks kick Monokuma robots and fight for Hope. Have you play it?" he asked me.

I shook my head to say 'no'. Is Ultra Despair Girls a spin-off? I didn't know that. I only played first and second Danganronpa videogames and watched Danganronpa 3 in anime… Huh? Videogames and anime? I thought it's a live TV show.

"Danganronpa 3 is an anime. Danganronpa 1,2 and Ultra Despair Girls are videogames. As well as you guys from Danganronpa V3. The reality TV shows are only Danganronpa 4 to fifty-two. I have the lists of participants who selected by Team Danganronpa in the previous seasons. None of them didn't break the 4th wall. Only you, Rantaro, Shuichi, Maki, Himiko and Keebo. I forgot that Tsumugi is the ringmaster. Also, I have a news article about it," Rev showed me the newspaper about Team Danganronpa. I read it.

" **TEAM DANGANRONPA, KILLING GAMES ARE REAL?!**

 _Danganronpa was the most popular TV reality show in the whole wide world. It's a show about the students with their ultimate talents force to play a killing game by Monokuma and the mastermind. They showed mysteries, adventures, funny moments, death scenes, tragedies, class trials, punishments and love. It was a success that the TV series went on until the season 53_ _rd_ _. Unfortunately; the horrifying truth was all the killing games are real. As the final episode of season 53_ _rd_ _, it revealed that the 53_ _rd_ _mastermind, Tsumugi Shirogane lied to the remaining survivors that they were fictional characters and blamed the audiences who are watching but Shuichi Saihara, the protagonist, responded that she forced them to believe her biggest lie and choose to hope (setting the two survivors free and the other became the Ultimate Survivor) or despair (stay in the academy and erased their memories from the previous game). In the conclusion, he refused the vote, persuaded the audiences and ends the killing as well as Himiko and Maki. Tsumugi refused to vote because she was hoping that Keebo was controlled by the audiences, vote for hope. However, same as the survivors, refused the vote. The season 53_ _rd_ _and the whole Danganronpa ended._

 _The Ultimate students were actually real missing people with their false memories, not actors and actresses to do the live action series. The survivors from previous seasons stated that they went to the audition for the next seasons. They didn't know that they were abducted and lost their true memories by Team Danganronpa. As for the workers from Team Danganronpa, they were slaved and threated by the leaders and the CEO president that if they report the truth about it, they will murder their families. The police arrested the leaders and freed the victims. Somehow, the president, the true mastermind is MIA (Missing In Action). They discovered the unique devices for memory erase, implant fake memories, robots and etc._

 _For the Danganronpa fans, they were upset and felt guilty because of what happened. They prayed that the victims rested in peace and the killing will kill no more."_

After reading this, I was relieved that the people realized the truth and the Team Danganronpa stopped the kidnapping victims and forcing playing the killing game. "Glad they understand it… but how about us?"

"Pardon?" Rev raised a brow.

"I'm curious if the victims from the previous killing games are revived, just like me and my friends. Are they revived?"

Rev nodded. "Yes but they decided to hide with their real identities or disguise themselves from other people. They wanted to confess about Team Danganronpa but they might be in danger by erasing their memories again or else, kill. Because of that, the seasons continued. They only trust the person who saved them."

"Who? Supremo?"

"No. Someone else. As for you and your friends, you have to wait until I analysed the medium capsule was found in the underground where you all slept three days ago. Plus, you need complete answer to the reporters too because the reporters are really chatty and annoying. They want more scoops."

"Yikes! I suddenly feel nervous. I let Shuichi do the talking," I chuckled… nervously. Better stay away from the fans and reporters. Still… It's bugging about our revival, memory cores, bashers, Team Danganronpa, the survivors and the Supremo. So many mysteries that I want to know. I should investigate alone, find more of my memories …and her.

"If you want more truths, I'll give you and require to prepare yourself for the most unveil truth but in one condition."

"What is it?"

"I'm hiring you to become my sister's right-hand man."


	21. Mission 3 5 - Kaede Akamatsu

Mission 3.5 – 'Two weeks without Alro'

Kaede Akamatsu's P.O.V.

At the entertainment room,

Rantaro, Kiyo, Kirumi, Angie and I listened to Tenko and Himiko about their mission to the Ghost Satellite. They only searched some items to their investigation but it turned out wrong. The cadavers in the room and Vlad's burned body are the most disturbing than Logan Paul's 'WE FOUND A DEAD BODY' video.

"I'm glad you two returned safely but what about the others?" Rantaro asked as he sat on the chair.

"They'll be okay as long as Alro is with them. They have powers, remember?" Himiko replied.

"They have powers, yes. But the fiend might be menace," Kiyo reminded, eating chocolate cake that Kirumi baked. I don't know how he eats with his mask on. All I noticed the piece of chocolate cake disappeared.

"How can you say that? With or without powers, I can fight with Neo-Aikido," Tenko said with energetic spirit.

"We watched Danny Phantom marathon. Some ghosts can be funny or powerful just like Danny's twin brother," Angie explained cheerfully.

"Actually, Dan is not Danny's twin brother. He is an evil alternative of his," Kirumi corrected.

"I hope Shuichi and the others alright," I mumbled nervously. I took a remote controller and switched channels. Better watching something good until I stopped. "Huh? A toilet channel?"

"What a unique channel. I never seen this before," Kiyo seemed curious as we could only see the ceilings of blue and pink.

"Strange… The ceilings are the same colours as the boys' and girls' bathrooms," Kirumi noticed suddenly.

"Ah! You're right. It looks like a surveillance cameras," I guessed.

"Surveillance cameras? We only see-Oh! Gonta came in," Rantaro surprised that Gonta showed up on TV.

"Whoa! I didn't know Gonta entered as a celebrity. Is he going to sing or dance?" Angie was excited to watch Gonta in action.

We watched and waited for Gonta's action. At the very moment-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!" Tenko, Himiko and I screamed in disgust. Seriously, Eeeeew! It's like Bart discovered the toilet channel as Homer appeared and did this! DX

"Huh? Gonta heard someone… Oh well!" Gonta shrugged as he continued his duty.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Rantaro shouted in panic as I quickly turned off the TV.

"Oh my! Gonta is removing waste so that his digestive system is clean. Thanks to Atua," Angie cheered.

"The heck! You shouldn't be proud of! Gonta took out a dump!" Tenko yelled outrageously.

"Calm down, everyone. We have to remove or cover the cameras before it's too late," Kiyo suggested.

In the meantime, we hurried to the bathrooms as Kiyo suggested. The girls and I tried to figure it out how to remove the cameras at the girls' bathroom. Sadly, the cameras are inside the toilets and didn't come out easily. So, we covered the lens with duct tapes. It's a great idea. As we headed out, Rantaro and Kiyo did the same, even Gonta left earlier and the toilet is still clean. Finally, we returned to the entertainment room and didn't say the word about it… Somehow, we saw Shuichi, Maki, Kaito, Keebo, Miu and three strangers tried to wake the traumatized Ryoma up.

"Hey! Ryoma! Hey!" Kaito shook Ryoma.

"What just happened?!" I shocked.

"I have no idea. We came back and saw Ryoma lying on the ground," Shuichi said.

"Is he watching some horror movies? Why the channel is blank?" the guy with cap questioned as we looked at the TV. Oh no! Did Ryoma see it before we covered the cameras?! D8

"Blank? It supposed to be red, green, yellow or rainbow lines," Kaito confused.

"Guess so?" the Danny Phantom cosplayer shrugged.

"Guys, I recorded a channel that Ryoma watched. I'm going to show it to you now," Keebo said. The wires connected to Keebo's back and the TV rewinded.

"That's great, Keebo. We're going to know what caused Ryoma fainted," Shuichi amazed by Keebo.

"Stop! Don't-"

It was too late. The boys were screamed, shocked in horror, fainted and traumatized like Ryoma. The goth chick and Maki disgusted to watch the video. While, Miu laughed without even care.

"Hah-hahahaha! Man! Those cowards fainted by Gonta taking a shit. It's so hilarious!"

"Please don't tell Gonta about this or he's going to depress by it. Also Kokichi, he's the big bully," Himiko begged.

"Did you all watch that channel?" Maki asked. We nodded. "Then, why Rantaro and Kiyo immune to it?"

Kiyo and Rantaro looked each other with curiosity. For me, maybe they're strongly mature.

"Oh! I know why," Tenko excitedly clarified."… Because they're girls!"

"WE ARE NOT GAYS!"


	22. Mission 3 5 - Hajime Hinata

Hajime Hinata's P.O.V.

Nagito and I were fighting ghosts at Amity Park. Not the ghosts from the Ghost Zone. They're murdering both humans and ghosts. Rev called them, 'Black Spirit Bashers' or BSB for short. They can possess the dead without difficulty to control and their weakness is light or God's blessing. The only person who commanded them is Dan Phantom. Nagito kept shooting at them with his gun and holy bullets. While I slashed them, using my light katana. BSB are decreasing... I'm kinda bored. Curse you, boredom. And tireless too.

"Oi! Are you going to fight us like a man? Or, you just watch like a lazy fatass?!" Nagito teased at Dan.

"Lazy fatass? You're getting my nerves," Dan smirked as he blasted ghost ray.

I gasped as I pushed Nagito away and fell ourselves down on the ground. The ghost ray hit on the mirror from the antique shop and reflected back at Dan, killing instantly as his whole body burned. The BSB vanished completed. We fought in one hour and thirty minutes. I glanced at Nagito. "You shouldn't tease him like that," I scolded.

"But Hajimeee! I'm tired of fighting and ran out of bullets. Besides, we're lucky that we won," he purred as he nuzzled my cheek.

"True," I agreed because Nagito has an extreme luck and mine is the part of Izuru's abilities. "Let's go to the hotel to get some good night sleep."

"Um... We checked the hotels earlier and they were full, remember?"

"Oh? Should we go back to the ship?"

He shook his head. "I think there's another hotel that we need some privacy."

As Nagito showed me the direction, I realized where we are going to stay. Not in a hotel... We're staying overnight at the love hotel. I felt anxious about this place. The love hotel has crazy kinks. Nagito doesn't care about it. He was curious in an insane way. The manager gave us the hotel room key and went to the hotel room. In the hotel room... It's just fine. Not too lovey-dovey because the walls are clean white. The king's bed covered with green bed sheet, thick blanket and white pillows. When I lied down, the bed is soft and fluffy just like Shane's stuff toys. The aroma smells like peppermint.

"You like it, my love?" Nagito asked with his kind smile as he lied down next to me, snuggled me.

I smiled as I stroked his white hair. "Thought you choose a weird one."

"You're not uncomfortable about all the craziness. With our luck, we're here now... Hmm. I wondered how Shane and NJ are doing," Nagito worried about the twins.

Suddenly, my Iphone beeped that I have a new message from Rev. I read it. "Rev said that Shane and NJ are fine. Shuichi, Kaito, Maki, Miu, Keebo, Kokichi, Himiko and Tenko went on a mission at the Ghost Satellite with Alro, Danny, Sam and Tucker... As for Alro, she got stabbed again by Dan," I said.

"Glad Shane and NJ are having friends with them. But now I'm worried about Alro," he sighed in frustration.

"Well, it's the part of her nature as an immortal," I remembered.

"Not because she's an immortal. Her reckless action is suicidal, like cutting her wrist. I know she cares a lot of people more than herself but I noticed that she hid her agony. When people asks her, she always says 'I'm fine'."

"I talked to her too but she's impossible to answer."

Alro is one of Nagito's former students from Future Course, formally Reserve Course. She's very kind and friendly on the outside, yet mysterious and dangerous what I predicted. The more Nagito and I got to know her, we knew her cloistered talent that is related during the tragedy, as well as her being and power. We promised that we won't tell everyone about her secret and her sister. After their graduation, Alyas went to college for a peaceful life while Alro worked at the dimensional space. I was wondering why Alro got wounded a few days. Is it because the dimensional space is more supernatural than Earth? Even I asked her, she responded randomly. Rev told me that he will show her reason when the time is right.

"Rev told me that she'll be up in two weeks. I'm going to the bathroom," Nagito got up and walked to the bathroom.

While I was resting, I decided to check the nightstand with three drawers. I opened at the bottom drawer. There's free small bottle of shampoo and soap. Nagito forgot to get these. I took them. Next, the middle drawer is... lube and condoms. This is a love hotel. Every couples need privacy. Also, the reckless teenagers want to do it with protected sex. Well, it isn't that bad. So, I took them anyway. Last but not the least, the top drawer. As I opened it-

O_O  
-_-

O_O  
-_-

O_O  
-_-

O_O

"Nagito, why there are handcuffs, whip, gag and 'toys' in here?!"

"Oh! I bought them from the shop while we went separate ways and fight BSB."

"You're insane!"

"You too because every anniversary, you released your Ultimate BDSM and Ultimate Sex Drive. That's why I bought them."

My face turned red, embarrassed. Jeez, Izuru! You have a lot of kinks. Since Nagito is my boyfriend, we're going on a date in Amity Park tomorrow. After that, we can bring NJ and Shane to the amusement park.

"Honey, can you bring me some shampoo and soap?" Nagito called me from the bathroom.

"Sure," I brought the shampoo and soap and went to the bathroom. "Here you go-"

My eyes widened open as the shower turned on, Nagito already took out his clothes and wore a bodacious, black thong.

"Do you like it?" Nagito asked with a seductive smile.

"Um... Your thong is brand new but I can see your white ass and it's too tight for your... masculinity," I replied honestly.

"Aw! You don't like- Ah! Hajime, your clothes!" Nagito shocked that I walked into the shower room with my clothes on. I pinned Nagito's hands on the wall and kissed him lustfully. A French kiss.

"May I take this off?" I whispered to his ear with my deep, sexy voice as my hand reached to his thong.

Nagito nodded as he blushed. He's very excited to do it.

Five hours later...

The making love is bizarre like a movie called 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. I can't explain what we did back there. I was sleeping peacefully as I covered myself with the blanket and snuggled the pillow. Then, I heard some voices. When I turned to the side, Nagito sat up and watched a video from his Iphone. I swear to god that I hope it's not another porn video that he wants to try it with me again. Can he give me a break? DX

I got up slowly and took a peek.

"Daddy! Mommy is playing me! I am not a puppet! Help! Why I have a deep voice?! Because I don't have a voice?! Save me, Daddy! Raarghmmmm!"

I suddenly giggled that I remembered this video. It's a video of new-born NJ, moving his lips by someone's finger gently and bitten by NJ. It wasn't child abusing because they're careful to their babies. NJ was confuse but doesn't care. My friends watched this too as they love to see NJ's and Shane's baby videos. When I looked at Nagito, I stopped my mirth. Nagito is… in tears... in pain…He's going to cry soon.

"Nagito?" I called him.

He looked at me with his downhearted eyes. I gave him a hug. He cried on my shoulders and embraced me tightly. Sniffing and sobbing. I stroked his hair and kissed on his forehead. The reason why he watched it because that person did not exist in his life anymore, just like we lost Chiaki in years ago. It's hard to move on but we can fulfill their wishes.


	23. Mission 3 5 - Shane Rhianne Komaeda

Shane Rhianna Komaeda's P.O.V.

Four days later…

Kirumi, Shane and I baked cookies together in the kitchen. We made all kinds of cookies. Chocolate chips, honey, peanut butter, strawberry, oatmeal and sort of things. The cookies matched with hot tea or coffee. I remembered that I served them to Daddy's and Uncle Hajime's friends into a real tea party. They said that I'll be a best **Confectioner** because my sweets are delicate. Well, NJ suggested it because he said that I'm pretty weird if I played tea party with toys and fake foods.

"The cookies are almost done. I'll place the tray on the table," Kirumi said as she took out the tray with freshly baked cookies and placed it on a fabric rug, underneath the table. She pulled out the cookies and put them on the plate to cool as NJ placed another cookie dough on the tray carefully.

I can smell the sweet aroma. "It smells so gooood. Thanks for the help, Kirumi. I know that it wasn't safe for me and NJ to use the oven or stove. Only older ones can use it."

"Of course, Shane. I can serve you of any requests you require," Kirumi smiled.

"Um… The other cookies are cool down. Can I take a few of them?" Shane asked.

"Take as many as you like… Don't tell me that you're not joining the tea party, do you?" I pouted.

"I want to but I am very busy on my science project. I'll see you later," Shane took some cookies and walked away.

"Science Project? Are you two home-school?" Kirumi questioned.

"Well, yeah. We have science projects. Mine is done with the help of my uncle. While, Shane is…um… perfectionist," I explained.

"I hope he's not very stressful in his project. Should I offer help for him?"

"It depends on him but he can do it unless he needs brain food and always locked the door. So busy that he didn't respond or come out from his room. Papa, Uncle Hajime and I understood him… C'mon, Kirumi. We must serve our friends," I said with a smile.

We brought cookies, teapot and teacups as we headed to the dining room and placed them. The girls arrived and I invited them to a lovely tea party. Hmm… Where are the boys? I looked right and left.

"Where are the boys?" Kirumi asked.

"They're on a mission, sent by Rev. The boys didn't tell us what kind of mission. Haa… I hope it's not something dangerous. I'm worried about Shuichi," Kaede sighed worriedly.

"Eeeeeek! Kaede loves Shuichi! Kaede loves Shuichi!" I sang cheerfully… more like a tease but I can feel the love.

"Huh?! No, I'm not!" Kaede shocked with her face is red.

"Oh really? The first day of the killing game, you two hang out so well. Atua noticed Shuichi fell in love with you," Angie said honestly.

"Just like Maki confessed her love to Kaito," Himiko remembered and Maki just blushed.

"Let's talk while having tea and cookies," I suggested.

The girls and I sat on the chairs and enjoyed ourselves for the tea party. Same as my papa's and uncle's friends, they questioned me about how to bake such delicious sweets. I can cook but Shane's cooking is better and Uncle's cooking is the best. Papa can cook too but only simple and no bake cooking. 'Cuz his bad luck made his foods burned or rotten. Shane and I felt bad for Papa. So, we ate Papa's cooking without complaining. Let's skip that part. The girls and I normally talked about girly stuffs and boys.

"Shane, why you called NJ 'Shane'?" Maki asked.

"That's because I like the people thinks there will be two Shanes. If you're confuse, you can call him 'NJ'," I answered.

"NJ means 'Nagito Junior'. It's so adorable that he looks like his father," Himiko commented as she giggled.

"Shane, I'm concerned about you. If you lived with male family, where's your mother?" Tenko questioned without using the word 'degenerate'.

"She's working in the heaven as an angel. I'm glad that you didn't say about my family," I smiled.

"Well, I know hating perverts is my part of fabricated memory but I need to be mature and understand others," Tenko explained but I noticed the girls went silence. "Um… Is something a matter?"

"No, not at all, Tenko. We're sorry for your loss, Shane," Kirumi apologized.

"That's okay. My mom is always watching me and my family. Papa said that she died in the tragedy since Shane and I were still babies," I said with a kind smile.

"I see… That's terrible," Kaede felt bad for me.

"What if your mother is reincarnated as you?" Angie questioned as she drank her cup of tea. "Atua has spoken that she died and reborn as you because you have a positive mind and benevolent heart, like giving a second chance to live," she clarified.

"Hmm…" I was thinking about Angie's theory as I pressed my finger on my lips. "Maybe… I guess you, Atua or both are right. Papa told me that my singing, dancing, acting and playing musical intruments are the same as my mom's Ultimate Musical Actress. I can sing for you… right now, if you like."

"Yes!" All the girls agreed.

I rushed to my room and grabbed my ukulele. As I went back to the dining room, I sat on my chair and readied for my small performance. "Ladies, you're watching LIVE in the dining room. I'm going to sing 'Titibo-tibo' by Moira Dela Torre… in English version. I'm playing love songs, not sad songs. This song is about the tomboyish girl who falls in love with a guy."

My eyes are close. I started to play the ukulele and sang with feelings.

(Titibo-tibo – Moira Dela Torre)

Back in elementary, they already noticed

My habits that didn't seem very ladylike, because

Instead of Chinese garter, I played cards and marbles

And my group of friends were always the tough boys around

While singing, I remembered Papa told me and my brother about our mom in his childhood, love story. Mama is friendly, kind and talented when it comes to music and stories. She's a wildflower that she kicked the bad guys' butts. She also befriended with Papa's friends, Uncle Hajime and all the people… Sometimes, some people envied her and tried to ruin her reputation.

When I got to high school, I became friends with bi-

Curious women who were looking for other women

Instead of a makeup kit, I carried around a guitar

And my outfit was always a long-sleeve t-shirt and faded jeans

Apparently, it doesn't work because Mama was protected by Papa's luck. Papa said that he doesn't want to involve her because of his ultimate good and bad luck but Mama refused and loved him deeply. Love is the most powerful thing in the world.

But when I met you, my demeanor changed

I learned to re-bond my hair and fix my eyebrows at least once a month

I don't know what exactly it is about you that made me soften up so suddenly

Who would've thought that it would be a guy to capture a wild tiger like me?

Thus, they married in a very young age. The reason is that Papa has an illness. They lived happily in a normal school life.

Even if I'm a tomboy

My heart will still beat for you

Just one kiss from you and I'm struck

And my ladylikeness comes to life

Like a flower that's blooming

Because you care for it with water and the peaking sun

Of your every day love*

It lights up my life**

Suddenly, the malice tragedy appeared and made them separate horribly. Papa is in the side of despair. While, Mama is in the side of hope. They met again as Mama got pregnant. Papa wanted Mama and their babies are safe somewhere to avoid death. Mama agreed as they separated again. As Mama returned to her homeland with her brother in several months, we were born.

When the two of us got to college, only then did I give you the sweet 'Yes"

That you worked for for 10 months

Instead of chocolate and typical efforts

You captured me with poems and your cutesy songs

That's why when I met you, you knew right away that it was a miracle

I learned to wear high heels and I more often wore red dresses

But you had never hoped before that I would go on to change in order to prove

That there's no hard bread with the hot coffee of your love

After the tragedy, Papa came back to us but it's too late to meet Mama again. I don't know how she died. It's difficult to ask Papa and my family about Mama's death. They think that she doesn't deserve to be dead. Sad but happy that we're alive. 'Cuz that's what Mama wished. I was inherited with this talent by my mom. Only thing that I'm not allowed is to sing sad songs. I might make Papa felt into a depression when he listens. I know Titibo-tibo isn't fit for my parents' love story but it fits for my parents' happy childhood years with love.

Even if I'm a tomboy

My heart will still beat for you

Just one kiss from you and I'm struck

And my ladylikeness comes to life

Like a flower that's blooming

Because you care for it with water and the peaking sun

Of your every day love*

It lights up my life**

As I finished my song and opened my eyes, I was dumbfounded that the boys, Papa, and Uncle Hajime unexpectedly appeared behind the girls. They listened to my song while eating cookies. "Himiko, did you magically the boys and my parents appear?"

"Nyeh?" Himiko glanced behind. "Nyeeeh! When you guys came?!"

"A while ago before Shane sang. Shane is pretty astonish when she sings," Kiyo commented politely.

"Well, she's daddy's little angel after," Papa smiled as he cuddled me.

"Aw! Papa!" I snuggled him too. Glad I sing a cliché love song. Since I can't sing sad song, I can tell you the song fits this Papa's and Mama's story. The song is 'Sakura Nagashi' by Utada Hikaru.


	24. Mission 3 5 - Revier

Revier's P.O.V.

Second week

Did you know that it's dangerous at night time?

No – 30%

Yes – 70%

Well, some workers, like call center agents, go to work every night but they need to be cautious to your surroundings. Also, the rebellious kids break the curfew. Every murderers kill their victims at night because they hid their crimes and no one notices of what they're doing. The news of the lifeless victims reported in the early morning or afternoon and appeared in morning or night TV news.

For today, I relaxed on my chair in my room, observed the boys from Amity Park at my monitor. The boys were in some sort of uniforms for a cult. What kind of cult? What's the name? The cult's name is 'Secret Cult'. More simple and lamer than Munan Chohept Onast. Guess the founder can't make a better group name. According to the rumors, the boys joined a cult for initiation ceremonies by rituals and challenges to test their strength. Those rituals and challenges are harassment, abuse or humiliation. As a result, a few boys were killed by hazing. They appeared on the news but never mentioned about the cult. The Secret Cult's hideout is at the abandon warehouse and so, I sent nine secret agents over there. These secret agents are male rookies but the mission is easy because the members of Secret Cult have baseball bats, knives and planks, no guns. They trained self-defence and martial arts in few days ago. The reason why they accepted this mission because they want to rescue the victims and bring the corrupt leader to justice for the decreased victims' families. The boys wore the same uniforms, masks and entered the hideout. All boys fall in line separately as the leader and founder of Secret Cult walked to the aisle, wearing a black alfo wig and white pajamas. What a weirdo. T_T

"To my fellow members, I-"

Grrragh! Fuck this speech!

"Kokichi, entertain me please," I called to the mic.

"Got it," Kokichi responded quietly. "Hey, Master of S&M! The challenges are for masochists. You should change your cult into 'Fifty Shades of Gay'!"

"What?!" the leader got his attention.

"Masochists, more like slaves that you forced your members to torture them and killed them by hazing. What happened if one of the members murder the rookies?"

"Well, my boy, I will punish them."

"Punish? You mean you kill them by hazing. You do know that all you did is to see the boys in pleasure and pain for devilish entertainment. The boys have families. You're so heartless that you continued their sufferings without stopping until they die. Boys, do you want to do this… to die for?" Kokichi asked with his evil supreme leader's wide smile.

The boys were mumbling in fear. They knew that hazing is prohibited by laws and countless of male victims died by this. Not ready to die.

"I change my mind! I quit!"

"I thought this is going to help me! I want to go home!"

"This place is hell!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"You can get away with this! Men, seize that boy!" the leader shouted outrageously as he pointed at Kokichi.

The members of Secret Cult supposed to gather their weapons but they didn't have them. All the weapons were confiscated by Shuichi and Rantaro. Shuichi already used his pause to collect them. With the help of Rantaro, they made it fast. The members had no choose but to use punches and kicks. Unfortunately, Kaito fired a bright spark at the ceiling like a firework as the members covered their eyes and Danny froze them with his ice power. The boys were relieved that they're safe except the leader was afraid to face them. He dashed away out of the warehouse.

"Oh no, you won't!" Kokichi yelled as he followed the leader.

As Kokichi chased the leader, he almost got him. Of course, his speed is more sublime than his strength when he ran away from Kaito because of his mischief. Suddenly, the leader was headshot by the arrow and collapsed on the ground lifelessly. And thus, Kokichi halted and shocked that someone killed him. He looked around and no one's showing up. Since the police hasn't arrive, he decided to leave the cadaver alone and reunited with the other boys. Shuichi and Danny interviewed the male victims about the Secret Cult. Gonta carried the frozen members and placed them in a huge cage. Ryoma called the police to his Iphone. Rantaro, Kiyo and Keebo guarded the surroundings.

"Kokichi, where's the bastard? Did he escape?" Kaito asked as he approached to Kokichi.

Kokichi shook his head tirelessly. "No… He's dead."

"Dead?! How?!"

"He got headshot by an arrow and I don't know who did that. I'm carrying a dagger for self-defence."

"True. We only used our powers and daggers. Our mission is rescue the victims, not killing the mastermind. Good thing that you came back to avoid being suspicious. Some people think that you're the culprit than a witness."

"Yeah…"

After Kaito and Kokichi ended the conversation, the police cars arrived by hearing the sirens. Danny explained the whole situation about the Secret Cult's hazing and their leader's death. Therefore, the case closed, the members of the Secret Cult were arrested and all the boys went home safely. Oh! I forgot why I sent the DRV3 boys to a secret mission. Let me tell you. Danny's best friend, Tucker lost his cousin because his cousin was killed by hazing. He wanted to avenge the heartless murder for his cousin but he didn't know who did it. Shuichi and the boys volunteered to help Tucker and investigated to find the culprit. Kokichi asked me to give the previous news about hazing and I already gave the previous news of two months ago, list of dead victims and list of culprits. He can interview the culprits and figure out their lies. Ryoma doesn't want to join the investigation but when he learned Tucker's decreased cousin, he'll help him and hoping that the other victims didn't suffer from sexual harassment just like his fabricated past. Short and chubby but he can knock the enemies with tennis racket and ball. As well as he forced the culprits for answers by scaring the heck out of them. The culprits revealed the truths and gave the exact location of the Secret Cult's hideout. To make it quick, I searched, found and sent the map to their Iphones with a mark of the hideout. That's how the mission was a success. I paid 10,000 yen to each of them and headed back to the ship. While the boys listened to Shane's singing, someone opened the door.

"The police fabricated the crime scene that the idiot was killed by the bullet," the no name teenage boy in black appeared.

I stood up and glanced at him with a smile. "It's good thing because the mayor ordered the police to make fake crime scene and everyone thinks the idiot was executed by the police. He hired an assassin and promised to protect your identity."

"No one knows me by my name. No one knows me by my name. I never opened up to everyone. Especially our team," he mumbled.

I nodded. "I agreed. Glad I invented BMA (Blood Melt Arrow) in case that it melts the arrow and copies your target's blood," I smiled. Suddenly, my vision predicted that Kokichi is coming to this way, looking angry. "Um... You may hide in the closet because someone is coming."

No name boy went inside the closet immediately as he shut the door. In ten seconds, the door opened and Kokichi arrived.

"Rev, I thought we can arrest the cult's leader to the police. Why you hired an assassin killed him?" Kokichi asked, taming his own anger.

I raised a brow. "What assassin?"

"I can lie anything I want but this is serious. Our mission is to capture the cult's leader and bring him to the police. After he got shot, I witnessed a guy in black hid from the shadows. Only I knew that you hired him."

"... Wow! You saw him with your random. You're taking to next level. Well, Night always wore black during night time," I was amazed by Kokichi's explanation.

"So, it is true. Why?" Kokichi asked in serious man mode. And thus, he realized. "He was hired by Tucker, right?"

I nodded.

"Is it because he wanted to erase that man's justice?"

I shook my head. "Nope... I told him about his prediction that the cult leader might escape and kill him. Tucker was scared and not ready to die. As well as he didn't let Danny or his family know about this. So, he asked me to kill his murderer by hiring Night. I know you're not allow to kill your own kind, fake or real memory but Justice doesn't need to kill but when your life is in a threat, and you have no choice but to do it or let your destiny be."

"Oh... I'm very respectful to the police but I understand Tucker's situation the most," Kokichi sighed. "Anywaaay, who's Night?"

"Assassin-for-hire... For his true identity... Master Dick!"

Kokichi laughed by my joke. "Hope, that's his codename! Seriously, it's better than Night."

"Well, the assassin didn't make his codename. That's why I called him 'Night'. By the way, I rewarded you and your friends your payday for arresting the cult members and rescuing victims. The money came from the government. Tell the others for me," I stated.

"Alright," Kokichi replied as he left my room.

After he left, I dodged by Night's kick. "Tsundere all the sudden?" I smirked.

"Master Dick my ass!" he shouted angrily.

"Don't be a hot-headed. At least, Night fits you the most than Black, Kuro, Itim or Noir. Calling no name wasn't that easy," I pouted.

Night just sighed as he's going to leave my room but I moved closer as I hugged him.

"Niiiiight, don't go. I want you to cuddle me," I purred.

"Go find your own catnip or stuff toy to fuck with, Rev," he growled like a dog.

"Nooope!" I nuzzled his neck. "To tell you the truth, my vision came to me while I was asleep."

Night glimpsed at me with suspicion. "What is it?"

"My little sister, Alyas... didn't go to the university. She was trapped," I spoke sadly.

"Alyas? Someone kidnapped her. We should help her," he suggested.

"No need... I predicted that I should send one of the girls."

"Is it dangerous?"

"50%"

"Then, you can choose someone but not her."

"Of course!"

Actually, I know who I should hire, based on my fortune telling. I can't tell him, Alro or anybody because they didn't know that the girl I hire is the same age as Night.

 **To Erlifania,**

 **Thanks for noticing and like my story. I was sooo busy from other stuffs. ^_^**


	25. Mission 3 5 - Nagito Shane 'NJ' Komaeda

Nagito Shane 'NJ' Komaeda's P.O.V.

"All the victims were cured by your antidotes for preventing toxic medicine, Neon-san. Thank you for saving the people. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Can you give them some free check-ups? I want to make sure that they're in good condition."

"Of course."

After I finished the conversation with the prime minister of Japan with my voice change call, I left my private room. I didn't tell anyone, even my family that I'm Neon, an enigmatical and selfless person who helps the whole world from despairing events. Great… Now I'm a hope addict like Papa… Oh well! I only care for the people. How can I get a lot money? Easy, I got money from saving my own salary, working with my uncles and aunts, selling healthy, sugar-free ice cream and other stuffs. I only buy things that I truly need. Unlike my sister, she buys girly stuffs. If she's bored with them, she sells them in her own garage sales and buys again, except the thing coming from the family. She put them in the attic for safekeeping. She'll give them to the future family members like sisters or brothers or cousins. It's a good idea. Now, where was I? Oh! I'm at the Vehicles and Engineering room. Miu and Keebo were here.

"Need help, Miu? Keebo?" I asked.

Miu is typing on the computer, programming. Keebo is waiting for her as he saw me.

"No. Actually, Miu is almost finish her own project. She didn't tell me about what she's making. She went silent after her memory returned," Keebo replied honestly.

"Maybe she's brainstorming for new ones," I guessed.

"Haaaaaaa! It's fucking done!"

Keebo and I dumbfounded by Miu's joy.

"Boys, The genius and sexiest goddess, Miu Iruma, invented this!" She showed us her laptop and her face appeared on the screen.

"An A.I.?" I raised a brow.

"Hell yeah, baby! I am the gorgeous A.I. Miu Iruma! I can hack through machines and control them like a god!" her A.I. shouted.

"Let me guess, you invented your own A.I. as a navigator or tour guide," Keebo guessed it.

"Not only that. I made many A.I.s," Miu added.

A.I. Miu changed into A.I. Gonta. "Everyone has the same personalities just like Gonta has Gonta's knowledge of bugs," he said cheerfully.

"Hmm… They look like Net Navis from Rockman Exe. Granted, they can be helpful," I nodded.

"Cool! I'm going to send the A.I.s to their Iphones as an element of surprises," Miu giggled as she sent the A.I.s to our friends' Iphones. "How about you, NJ? Do you like to have an A.I.?"

"No, thanks. He already made me and my sister," my A.I. said. I took out my Iphone and my A.I. popped out as a hologram.

"W-w-w-what?! A hologram?!" Miu shocked… Oops! I think I showed-up too soon. "Where did you get your own A.I.?!"

"I didn't get it. I made him and A.I. Shane," I answered.

"Ooh…" Thus, Miu felt down into the dumps.

"To be honest, Miu, there are few geniuses made A.I.s but programming A.I. is difficult with codes and errors. You made more A.I.s than Chihiro's Alter Ego. Also, you created inventions like drone, automatic cameras, Keebo's functions, eletrobombs, electro-hammers, exisal controller, anti-ghost weapons and other things. Be proud of yourself that you're helpful. So, don't grow your own mushrooms on your head," I complimented her.

After she heard me, she enlightened her mood. "I guess you're right. I'm pretty helpful. Better than my old self. I'm smarter than that cross-dressing pervert," she put her hands on her hips and laughed with confidence.

"Don't speak ill of the death, Miu," I reminded coldly.

"Eeek! I shouldn't said that! I didn't know Chihiro Fugisaki is real!" she shocked, scared that Chihiro's spirit will haunt her. For me, I didn't feel Chihiro's soul because he rested in peace with his parents.

"Miu, can I have a request?" Keebo requested.

"Huh? What is it? You want me to build a weenie for you?" Miu guessed.

"N-no! It's not that… I want you to change me into a new me that comes from you."

I looked at him. "You mean, changing your new abilities. I think it's alright because I disliked your strength of an old man who break his spinal cord."

"Oooh! I'm glad you asked 'cause your functions I created are fucking awesome in the class trials. So, what function do you like?"

"I watched sci-fi movies like "A.I. Artificial Intelligence" and "Bicentennial Man". How about inventing a digestive system or eating and tasting function?" I suggested.

"That's an excellent idea! Please add a fart function so that I can prank Kokichi with it," Keebo added.

"That's vulgar but hilarious," I amazed.

"Ha-hahahaa! I can do it," Miu laughed cheerfully as she prepared the laptop to create a program for Keebo. Keebo is going to watch her doing.

Did you know what Miu's and Kaito's powers yet?

No? Well, I'll show you.

*Flashback in two weeks ago*

All of us except Alro and Kokichi arrived in the training room to help Kaito and Miu reveal their powers. They're pretty excited to see. All the sudden, Miu's hair moved by its own like an octopus.

"Whoa! My hair is moving like tenticles searching for holes!" Miu amazed as her hair went to her-

"Miu, please control your hair and don't do it in public or else, men will drolling for sex!" Tenko shouted loudly.

"Gonta not looking Miu's secrect woman weapon!" Gonta panicked as he closed his eyes quickly.

"Aw man! Miu's power revealed. How can I reveal my power?" Kaito asked, feeling disappointment.

"Don't feel bad, Kaito. Every power reveals by react to something like Miu thinks kinky stuffs," Maki said.

I looked at Kaito and I sensed something bad might happen. Thus, Shane poked my shoulder with the sunglasses. I raised a brow that she wore her sunglasses.

"Shane, we're indoors. Why you're wearing sunglasses?" I questioned.

"Just wear it or you're going to be blind by Kaito's flashbomb," Shane replied with her fortune telling. I looked at Papa and Uncle Hajime. They wore sunglasses as well. With her prediction, I wore the sunglasses.

"Alright! I'll give it a shot. I'm going to charge myself like Dragon Ball Z," Kaito stayed his position. He bent his knees, arms and elbows into his sides, gripped his hands into fists and screamed in battlecry.

"Um... Kaito, that's really embarrassing," Maki mumbled.

"Yeah," Ryoma agreed.

However, we noticed that the shining, little stars surrounded Kaito. Aw! How cute. -3-

"Stars?" Shuichi tilted his head.

"Oh my goodness! The Ultimate Astronaut created stars!" Himiko surprised.

"Go, Kaito! Go! Make them shine for Atua!" Angie cheered.

"Shine towards hope! Kaito!" Papa cheered too.

Kaito activated the stars brighter and brighter like a diamond. When he reached his highest level, the stars became the brightest light and I heard their screams.

"Aaaah! Kaito, cut it out!" Shuichi screamed.

Kaito stopped as the stars disappeared. "Cool! I can make stars because I'm the Luminary of the stars! Haha!" he enjoyed for himself.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Himiko cried.

"Kaito, your stars made us all blind!" Shuichi shouted with his conclusion.

"Where are you, guys? I can't see," Kaede complained.

Everyone except me, Shane, Papa and Uncle Hajime were blind by Kaito's stars. So, this is the prediction that Shane's talking about.

"Ack! I'm sorry!" Kaito apologized with a comic relief shock.

"Everyone, your blindness are temporary. I have eye drops for healing them," Uncle Hajime announced as he took out the eye drops.

And then, everyone was cured.

*Flashback End*

I yawned as I went back to my room to get forty winks. There's nothing to do here. Suddenly, I saw Papa went out of the kitchen and didn't notice me until he went to his private VIP room … carrying a bottle of strawberry wine and a shot glass… Great. That again.

"Shaneeee!" My twin sister called me with her childish voice. "Papa had nightmares again."

"Just let him be. It's hard for him to stop his alcoholism," I told her.

"Uncle Hajime said that drinking alcohol is bad. He needs love and comfort. I mean, we miss Mama too," Shane said sadly. She's right. Papa had lymphoma and front temporal lobe dementia since high school and cured by Uncle Hajime's Ultimate Doctor abilities after he removed the despair brainwash. Papa did eat a proper diet but his nightmare of Mama's death caused him to drink. It wasn't easy though…

"Let's tell Uncle Hajime about him. We can't talk to Papa if he's drunk," I suggested.

"Okay," she nodded as we walked to the hallway, holding hands for comfort and never be separate as twins.


	26. Mission 4 - Alro Akaneko

Mission 4 – Attempted Murder Case in the Kingdom

Alro Akaneko's P.O.V.

I'm in a room... dark.

The surroundinds are full of savage dead murderers that I killed out of mercy.

My sister and I were tired as we collapsed on the marble, cold floor.

My sister's wounds healed quickly while mine is slow and numb.

I can't move my whole body. Only my eyes are open.

I heard the door opened. A woman in black kimono approached to us. I saw her face and her long, flame color hair. She whispered something valuable but I can't hear a single word. Thus, my vision turned black.

*arf* *arf*

"Huh?" I woke up in my room. Returned to a present day. I was lying in a healing incubator as I pressed the button and the door activated to open.

*arf*

There's that bark again. As I looked beside the healing incubator.

*arf*

"AAAAAAAAWWWW! SO CUUUUTEEEE!" I awed that I saw a white micro-tea cup Pomeranian with black ears and tail. "C'mere!" I took out my hand as the dog ran towards and hopped on my hand. It's soooo smart and adorable. I snuggled the dog. "Oh my gosh! I'm dying of your cuteness! I wonder if you're a dude or gal," I was checking the dog but the tail covered it. "Guess you're too embarrass to show it. Actually, you're a boy because you don't have nipples.I'm going to take a bath first."

I put him down on the floor as I do my morning routine. After my bath, I wore short, red dress, black jacket, black fishnet shocking and white boots with silver hearts on each blue collars. I brushed my hair as I checked my appearance on the mirror. Still the same face with my flower. My flower isn't an accessory. It's my birthmark but my family didn't explain to me. Only they said if I grow up. I'm 16 now. So, I think it's the right time to tell me.

I carried the dog and went out of my room. Damn! This dog is incredibly soft and fluffy. Did some of us adopt him?

Suddenly, I spotted someone hid behind the wall... Dark blue hair and grey eyes.

"Shuichi?"

Confirmed! He is Shuichi but he ran off. He supposed to surprise or greet me... Wait a minute?

*Flashback from Mission 2*

"Shuichi's, Maki's and Himiko's memories returned. Therefore, the conclusion is that their personalities, likes, dislikes and other stuffs changed as well," Rev answered as he sipped his cup of tea.

"It's a good thing, right?" I asked.

"Maaaybeee," he rolled his eyes. "It can be a bad thing because their personalities can be weird, just like Shuichi's sociapath."

My eyes widened when I realized that he's right. "Yikes! Then, what should we do?"

"Let them be and accept them. Likewise, the old version and new version merged into another version. Better watch their entertainment than nothing."

*Flashback End*

I remembered what Rev said. I have to check it out. Shuichi rushed to the dining room as I followed him.

"Surprise!"

As a result, I was surprised by everybody, DRV3 gang, Hinata-san, Komaeda-san and the twins. There's a buffet for lunch. Sushi, BBQ, pizza, spaghetti, salads, hamburgers and more on a large table. Rev didn't come out of his room and watched us through surviiellance cameras. However, I didn't see Kokichi.

"Finally! You woke up from Atua's dream," Angie cheered happily.

"You were in a coma for two weeks," Kiyo reminded.

Two weeks?! That was short. I mean, I normally healed in one year if my heart was stabbed. Did Rev create a new formula or use a human blood? To me, I should thank him. "Two weeks? Did I miss anything?"

"We spent our time with Danny, Sam and Tucker. Danny and I chatted about space and astronauts. Too bad that they didn't join our adventures and went home. Well, I understood him because he's the hero of Amity Park with his sidekicks," Kaito replied.

"True," I simply nodded.

"Additionally, Shuichi, Maki, Himiko, Kaito and Miu had their personalities returned. Shuichi is a weaboo-"

"Hahahahahaha!"

Everyone heard the laughter… I swear that it wasn't me. It was the dog.

"DID SOMEONE PUT DRUGS IN THIS DOG?!" I shocked as I accidentally dropped him.

Suddenly, the dog fell on the floor and transformed into-

"Oh my god! It's a Kokemon!"

"Alro, you're such a bully!WAAAAAAHHH!" Kokichi whined with a fake cry and crocodile tears.

Yup! That dog was Kokichi, using his random. How did he learn the animal shapeshifting? Maybe reading 'Marvel' and 'DC' comics. Not only that, his clothes are fashionable like Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. Well, it's the part of his taste. And then, someone snapped at me with his fingers.

"Alro, are you paralyze by my cuteness?" Kokichi teased me with a single question.

"No, I was looking at the KFC fried chicken that Keebo is eating-Huh?!" OoO

"Ha-hahahahaha! I programmed and made a whole eating function. Keebo can eat and drink with his five senses tongue," Miu laughed with joy.

"No, I didn't know that someone orders KFC fried chicken even the connection can not be reach... Just kidding. I'm surprised that you added an advance function for Keebo," I smiled. "But don't give him the Mcdonald's szechaun dipping sauce."

Keebo confused. "What's a szechaun dipping sauce-"

"Food is going to get cold. Let's eat!" NJ said with many meals on his plate. He's right. It's not delicious when the dishes are cold.

All of us were eating meals from buffets. Delish! The foods were cooked by Hinata-san, Kirumi, Maki, NJ and Shane. Rev can cook too but he's charge of paying and preparing the ingrediants they need. He wants to taste the others' cooking than his. They told me that they have schedules for their house chores because they don't want me to treat them as guests and want to work here (Of course, they have payday from Rev). While eating and chatting...

"By the way, why Shuichi is a weaboo? He's just an uber fan of Danganronpa," I asked.

"Because of this!" Kokichi rolled out scroll and showed a poster of Shuichi kissed a photoshop Kyoko.

"PPPFFFFTTT! Damn it, Kokichi!" Shuichi shouted after spitting his coffee. Then, the detective chased Kokichi as the trickter ran away from him.

I accidentally LMAO to see the poster. Kaito stopped Kokichi and snatched the poster.

"Geez! Kokichi, you always like teasing Shuichi," he said... not angrily.

"Aaaaaw! But he's sooo cute when I teased him and chased me. Stop being a big bro, Kaito. We were friends since elementary," Kokichi pouted and folded his arm. As I heard his heart beat, he didn't lie.

"You two were childhood friends?" I questioned with my curiosity.

"Well, yeah. I bullied him and his best friend kicked my nuts as a punishment. At the end, all of us became fast friends. Although, I can't remember her name," Kaito answered.

"It's cool. It's normal that all of us can't remember in the past," I smiled. "Oh! Since you and Miu had your true memories back, what's your power?"

"Staaars!" Kaito cheered as he moved his arms sideways and revealed a rainbow of tiny stars.

O3O

XD

"Nice!" I commented.

"Thanks but my star power abilities are bright light to blind the enemies, throwing at them like shurikens and starburst."

"Starburst? Like a kamehamehaa?"

"Yeah! I didn't know you watched DBZ."

"DBZ?" Gonta tilted his head.

"DBZ - DragonBall Z. An action, fighting anime. They have muscles like you," I explained.

"Oh! Gonta want to meet and fight them to the challenge," Gonta felt excited to meet them, even they're real in this dimension.

Suddenly, I saw a living, long hair took a lollipop and gave it to the host. The owner of the hair is Miu.

"Miu, your hair is alive," I pointed.

"Of course! Not just alive hair. It's an octohair. My hair can stretch from far distance and if you cut it, it regenarates or glue the haircut together."

"What happens if you shave your hair into bold?"

"My hair will grow quickly. I already did that yesterday. Ha-hahaha!" Miu laughed happily. Miu is still Miu.

While eating, I checked on Maki and Himiko for quick changes. Maki is enjoying watching her boyfriend who acted brotherly to Kokichi and Shuichi. She seems like a mature,typical girl without interest of violence. Futhermore, Himiko enjoyed the girls' company. She was a lazybum and always thinking fantasy life before. Now, she accepted reality that Tenko taught her about letting her emotions out. I wonder what their true personalities look like. Pretty sure it wasn't that bad.

"Alro?"

"Hmm?" I looked at Kaede.

"You're wondering about our true personalities, right?" she questioned.

"Yeah and why?"

"I was excited to get our memories back but I was anxious about our true personalities... Also, mine," she mumbled nervously.

I sighed and patted her shoulder. "Don't cha' worry. New you and old you combined as one as you. There's nothing to fear because you might learn something new. Besides, Shuichi and the others are just fine," I smiled positively.

"I guess you're right," Kaede nodded.

*beep! beep*

All of us had text messages from Rev. Guess I'm not the only one. Rev sent us the same text.

'Everyone,

Come to the dressing room and wear fancy chinese, japanese or indian attires for special ocassion. You're all invited to the celebration of new legal system.'

"Huh? An invitation? For what?" I asked.

*beep* *beep*

'Answer your question later. Hajime, Shane, NJ and Nagito knew it.'

I looked at them.

Shane grinned with cuteness and NJ showed no emotion. "It's a seeecreeet!" they said in a duo.

"Go dress up. I'll explain later."

In two hours, we wore our outfits and make up as we headed to the teleportor.

Me - Azura Noir cosplay w/o light blue wig

Kokichi - Kyle Cosplay from Suikoden V w/o blonde wig

Shuichi - Blue samurai outfit

Kaede - Pink kimono with music note patterns and cherry blossom hairpin

Maki - red Chinese dress with red ribbons on her pigtails

Kaito - Black Aladin prince cosplay with a moustache

Kiibo - Grey yukata

Miu - sexy purple belly dancer outift

Ryoma - dark blue Chinese outfit

Angie - yellow belly dancer outfit

Himiko - light red Chinese dress

Tenko - light blue Chu Lin outfit

Kiyo - black kimono with silver accents

Kirumi - black Chinese dress with gold accents

Gonta - Male Toph cosplay w/o headband, wig and shoes

Rantaro - Green Chinese outfit

Hinata-san - black tuxedo with a green necktie

Komaeda-san - green yukata

Shane - white belly dancer outfit with gold earrings, ring, diamond necklace and white flower crown

NJ - green yukata like his dad

"Moustache? Really?" Shuichi raised a brow and stared at Kaito.

"What? I like to put it on," Kaito grinned with a thumbs up.

Maki rolled her eyes. "You look ridiculous."

"Sis, why you wear too much gold? You'll might get rob," NJ warned.

"These are fake gold. Plus, I want him to notice me and my melody," Shane said with sparking of hopeful romance because she said 'him'.

"Pardon me for my curiosity. Where is the location that we are going?" Kiibo questioned.

"Is it India, China or Japan?" Angie too.

"None of them," Hajime pressed the button as all of us teleported somewhere in an ancient kingdom.

As I analyzed the area, this place looks familiar. India-Chinese-Nepal-Bhutan style. Ancient outfits that the citizens wore. Last not the least, a huge palace with a huge celebration. I know where we are. "This is-"

"KHURA'IN!" Shuichi screamed like a fanboy as I jumpscared. "This is where Ace-" I shut his mouth up with my bare hands.

"I know that but not too loud," I scolded him.

"Did all the people know us from the game?" Maki questioned.

I shook my head. "No, they don't play game consoles and having internet access Khura'in is more like a generation X."

"Well, it's a good thing that some kids play outdoors for physical educations and fun experiences," Tenko's right. It's a good thing. Some Millennial kids these days are playing videogames, watch YouTube videos and chat on internet in many hours.

"Guys, the reason why we're all here because the former queen of Khura'in, Queen Amara invited us to the 1st celebration of the new DC Act with the help of Apollo Justice and Phoenix Wright. She invited all of us," Komaeda-san smiled.

"Wow! The more, the merrier. Is Hinata-san the part of this?" Kokichi grinned as he put his arms on the back of his head.

Komaeda-san and Hinata-san just smiled and nodded.

Kokichi's grin disappeared and changed into a shock expression. "No way! Hinata-san is a lawyer!"

"With Izuru's talent, I passed the bar exam and worked as a lawyer in one year at Khura'in since Apollo is the only one that they had. Also, Alro's mother, Alro and Neon helped too as they gave the job offerings to the foreigners and people from Khura'in. As a result, this year have more lawyers and Apollo can go back to the States whenever he wants," Hinata-san explained.

"I'm glad it worked out. Without you, Neon and mom, Apollo almost died from over-work," I chuckled.

"Who's Neon?" Kokichi tiltled his head. "I already met Night but we didn't talk each other."

"Neon is an international A.I. that solves impossible problems to a miracle. He's also an ultimate hope like my boyfriend," Komaeda-san replied as Hinata-san blushed. "To be honest, we try to figure out."

"Gonta hear everybody at the palace. Gonta think that the party get started," Gonta noticed.

"C'mon! We don't want miss the party!" Angie cheered happily as she hopped to the palace.

All of us walked to the Palace of Khura'in as Hinata-san showed the invitation card. Formerly 'Ga'ran Palace' was changed after the previous queen is arrested. In the future, the palace will rename 'Rayfa Palace'. The guard checked the list on the scroll. All our names are on the lists and he welcomed us. We entered to the largest ballroom with some guests. Not only large but also, magnificent with the Khura'in artifacts and designs. The most awesome art that I saw… The paintings on the giant wall are the Holy Mother, the dragon, the tiger and the phoenix. Very artistic indeed. I took a picture with my IPhone.

"It's so allure. Shuichi told me that they have spirit mediums and religion. I want to study them," Kiyo amazed.

"Are you going to ask the Fey Clan or the Queen to summon someone?" Kirumi asked.

"No. My sister from the artificial world didn't exist. Therefore, I want to learn more about them instead," Kiyo answered.

"Alro!" Someone called me. As I turned my head to the direction, a man wore a white Khura'inese prince cloths with a red dragon on the left side, an attorney badge from the right collar and the Khura'in attorney badge on the middle of his collar. Not in sandals but only leather, brown boots. His signature hairstyle is short, brown hair with twin ahoges or mostly horns as always. "Long time, no see!"

"Prince Apollo Justice of the Justice Law Office, Fancy to meet you and I like your prince outfit," I greeted with a smile.

"Not you too," Apollo irritated.

"Told you that your suit fits perfectly," Nahyuta chuckled.

"What's up, Nahyuta?" I greeted with a smile.

"We're alright. Khura'in became a better place and the legal system turned back to normal. No sudden executions for the false accuses and the lawyers. It's a normal but strict trial just like the rest. As well as we have more attorneys than one," he replied.

"Yeah… I most died by the load of work," Apollo sighed.

"Nyeheehee! I guess you're a workaholic than a neat freak."

I didn't know Kokichi is with me. Until I saw Nahyuta and Apollo popped out the big eyes. "Kokichi Oma?!"

"Yeeees? What is it?" Kokichi questioned with a grin.

"Alro, is this a REAL Kokichi or a cosplay Kokichi?!" Apollo asked me, revealing his fan boy persona.

"Hey! I am 100% REAL. DRV3 is already done and all of us, except Tsumugi, survived," Kokichi pouted.

"If you're here, then where's Shuichi Saihara?" Apollo's dream is going to become true.

I looked around and spotted Shuichi's chatting with Kaito. "Hey, Shuichi! Apollo Justice is here!" I called him loudly.

The detective glanced quickly as he saw Apollo with fan boy expression. "APOOOLLLLOOOOO!" he ran speed ahead.

"SHUUIIIICHIIIII!" Apollo did the same.

They're going to hug each other but ended up hit themselves like crashing cars. "Ow…"

Our reaction is priceless. Kokichi laughed loudly. I covered my mouth for the shock and Nahyuta is speechless. I watched NicoB's videos and imagined that both boys with same voice is funny.

"So, how did you two know about Danganronpa, Nahyuta?" I questioned because I didn't know Apollo is a huge fan boy.

"Apollo discovered DanganRonpa and played the whole series. Even, my sister and I joined in. The story is very fascinating. My sister idolized Komaru."

"Is that means she's going to buy a megaphone to shout out in the courtroom?" Kokichi asked.

"Honestly, no."

While having a few conversations, the legendary blue attorney, Phoenix Wright and magenta chief prosecutor, Mile Edgeworth arrived in the party. Still in their law suits. Mr. Wright's adoptive daughter, Trucy is here, wearing short, sparkling, cyan ballgown and doll shoes with her locket from her biological father. Mr. Wright's former assistant and master of Kurain, Maya Fey wore a purple kimono as well as her cousin, Pearl Fey. Another lawyer, Athena Cykes enjoyed chatting with Apollo, Shuichi and Kaede. She's wearing a yellow and white mermaid dress but she didn't wear any accessories like other girls. Only her mother's mementos. Of course, all the guests, lawyers and prosecutors wore fancy clothes. Especially, Prosecutor 'Pain in ass' is still in his gold suit.

"Alro, I felt something terrible might happen," Kokichi warned.

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know but my random seems to react," he said worriedly. His random reacted?

I closed my eyes and sensed it. He's right. A strange, negative aura is lingering in the ballroom. As I opened my eyes, I nodded. "You're right, Kokichi. I do sense it. It's a negative aura coming from a person or thing."

"If it's a negative aura from a person or thing, how can we find them?" he asked.

"We can trap them first. I think Kiyo have the purified salt. He's talking to Nahyuta about Khura'inese. To speed it up, we should ask Maki for helping us to block the palace with salt," I gave an idea.

"Crazy but this is a kingdom of spiritual power. So, let's go then," Kokichi agreed.


	27. Mission 4 - Nagito Komaeda

Nagito Komaeda's P.O.V.

So many guests in the ballroom. We were invited by the queen because Hajime, Riro, Alro and Neon volunteered to help Apollo, Nahyuta, Princess Rayfa and the former queen to rebuild the legal system of Khura'in. I'm very impressed that the kingdom became peaceful again.

"Mr. Hinata, Mr. Komaeda, it's an honor to meet you again," Mr. Edgeworth smiled as he and Hajime exchanged a friendly hand shake.

"It is very nice to meet you again, Mr. Edgeworth, Mr. Wright," Hajime smiled.

"So, how are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Oh! Just doing our jobs as lawyer and prosecutor in a bizarre cases," Mr. Wright answered with a happy grin. "How about you?"

"Us? Ours is more bizarre but we can't say a word about it," I said.

"Oh yeah! It should be a private secret. I understand that. Where are Rhianne and NJ? Prosecutor Gavin is very excited to meet again."

"They practiced at the backstage. My daughter is the special guest for this event and my son will play the music. I'm so blissful to have talented children of Hope," I said as I wiped my tears of joy.

"Speaking of Prosecutor Gavin, where is he?" Hajime questioned to ignore my hope fantasy.

"Dunno… Maybe he's exploring around Khura'in. He'll be here soon."

Last year ago, Hajime was at Khura'in, while I stayed at the States with my kids as a house husband. Cleaning, doing some errands and take caring kids are my thing, until a fire burned the whole apartments by the unknown arsonist. I got knocked out and in a deep coma in one year. After that, the person who took care of Shane and NJ is Prosecutor Klavier Gavin. We met him at the courthouse with Hajime. He's very honest gentleman that he focused his work as a prosecutor, just like Mr. Edgeworth. Even, my daughter called him 'Kuya Klavi'. 'Kuya' means 'big bro'. My kids love him so much. He's more like the part of the family than friends. Today, Shane and NJ are happily to see Prosecutor Gavin. That's why my kids are excited to perform a song. They won a talent show from Take-2 TV. They're going to sing 'Red Like Roses' from RWBY. I know it's a rock and emotional but all the audiences went insane to hear my daughter's voice and my son's musical skills. *sob* I'm very proud of them. Annais, I wish you can hear them from the heaven. Oh! I spotted Prosecutor Gavin from the hallway.

"Hey, Mr. Gavin-Huh?" I tried to call him but he didn't hear me. I should call him again.


	28. Mission 4 - Phoenix Wright

Phoenix Wright's P.O.V.

'Steel Samurai Opening ringtone'

I took out my cellphone and the caller I.D. is unknown. Maybe a client? I should answer. "Edgeworth, I'll be right back. Someone calls me."

"Of course, Wright," Edgeworth nodded.

I left the ballroom as I pressed the button and answered my cellphone. "Hello! This is Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney. How can I help you?"

"Are you in Khura'in?"

How this person knows where I am?

"Yes, sir. I have a very important business today."

"Of course but I'm at the balcony, right side of the palace. Meet me there," the caller ended the call, made me confuse. I should check it out.

I reached to the round balcony of the palace in the palace as he said. As I took a peak, I gulped that the meeting place is too high for me. Curse my fear!

"Oh! Hello, butterfly friends! Gonta's name is Gonta Gokuhara."

"They are pretty. This is a nice place without a crowd."

I saw two boys at the garden. One is a muscular Toph cosplayer and the other is a tiny, fat guy. They were talking to the butterflies. Weird but it's true that the butterflies are pretty.

"Hello and Goodbye, Wright..."

I heard a man. I want to turn back-

*STAB*

I felt a sharp pain at my back and someone pushed me from behind as I fell down the balcony and my shoes were pulled out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"


	29. Mission 4 - Kaede Akamatsu

Kaede Akamatsu's P.O.V.

"So, that's how your friends revived from the dead. Did you figure it out about the medium capsule for?" Apollo asked while drinking a glass of juice.

"Nope. Rev is still investigating it," Shuichi replied.

We chatted for an hour about our adventures that we went to. Apollo and Athena have special abilities but they told us in secret. It's the same as Shuichi's, Himiko's, Kaito's, Maki's and Miu's powers. Keebo has a lot of functions as a robot. So, he revealed his abilities to others. They amazed or felt awkward.

"Guys, Shane and NJ are going to perform at the stage!" Himiko shouted cheerfully.

"Oh! The Komaeda twins are going to perform. Let's hear it," Apollo smiled.

"I thought you hate loud music, Apollo," Athena tilted her head.

"I do but they made all the people alive," he said.

"This is my first time to hear them but okay!" Athena was excited.

All the guests are waiting for the twins to perform. I'm pretty sure that Shane is a great singer. The violinist and the drummer began to play the violin dramatically as Shane made a melodic tone in her voice, echoed in the ballroom. And then, NJ started to play the guitar as Shane began to sing.

(Royals – Lorde, KZ Tandingan version in SINGER, China)

 _I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address  
In the torn-up town, no post code envy_

 _But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room_

 _We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

 _But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

 _And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me Queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy_

All of us, the Khura'inese people and guests cheered for them as they danced the rhythm. I thought Shane sings like angel but a hyper rock goddess. Additionally, the twins are gifted. Oh! I think they inherited by their father.

 _My friends and I? We've cracked the code  
We count our dollars on the train to the party  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this  
We didn't come from money_

 _But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room_

 _We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

 _But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care we aren't caught up in your love affair_

 _And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me Queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy_

"AAAAAAH! I LOVE YOU, RHIANNE AND NJ!"

"Even Payne likes it?!" Shuichi shocked.

 _Oooohh! Here we go!_

 _Gotta get rid of all_

 _Too much vanity please seize it_

 _Sick of hearing whose the richest_

 _We don't care about your riches_

 _Where is humanity_

 _That's your responsibility_

 _You're looking down on people_

 _Where is the humanity_

 _No giving up hope on humanity_

 _No slacking on doing the charity_

 _Rather be singing of money and cadillac_

 _Get a desease worse than anthrax_

 _Cut the mic off_

 _Gotta rethink your insanity_

 _Crazy, it's silly, no brainer_

 _Like people be kidding me_

 _Oooh oooh o ooh_

I also shocked that old people likes music too. Shane is like an ultimate diva and I didn't know NJ can play the guitar. Can he play the piano too? More importantly, how did Shane do the rap?!

 _We're bigger than we ever dreamed  
And I'm in love with being queen  
Oooooh ooooh ohhhhh  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair  
And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me Queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy_

After the twins performed, they went down to the stage. Shuichi, Apollo, Athena, Trucy, Komaeda-san and I went closer to them.

"You guys rock! All the people went crazy about you two. I want to hire you to the Wright Anything Agency," Trucy said happily.

"I hope you didn't torture them as assistants just like you did to me," Athena mumbled hopefully not harming the kids.

"You can hire us as musicians, detectives or daredevils. I can handle dangerous stunts," NJ said.

I noticed Shane seems upset. "What's wrong, Shane?"

"Kuya Klavi isn't here," she answered with her angry puffy face.

"Who's Kuya Klavi?" I asked.

"Kuya Klavi? As in Prosecutor Klavier Gavin?!" Shuichi surprised.

"Yup! He's their babysitter last year. He was there for them at the talent show. Don't worry, Rhianne. Maybe Prosecutor Gavin is watching you somewhere without the crowd. I should look for him if you like," Apollo smiled as he ruffled he hair.

Shane's angry puffy face transformed into a happy puppy face. "Yes, Kuya Apollo! Search your boyfriend!" she cheered.

Apollo's eyes widened open as he blushed. "He's not my boyfriend!" he shocked.

"Shane, don't say that to Mr. Justice. Apologize to him please," Komaeda-san demanded in slight scold and mad.

"I'm sorry, Kuya Apollo," Shane apologized quickly. She's not scared at Apollo. Rather, scared at her father.

"It's alright, Rhianne. Well, better get going," Apollo smiled as he left.

After he left, I noticed NJ wondered something, Athena and Trucy are giggling. NJ looked at the girls.

"Um… Is there something that we didn't know?" NJ questioned.

"Oh! Nothing but I guess you should ask Prosecutor Gavin about him," Trucy smiled.

"Ooookay?" NJ raised a brow.

Meanwhile, all of us went silent because we saw the girl went on the stage with an older woman. They look like that they're from the royal family of Khura'in. Shuichi knows about them because he played Ace Attorney series.

"Shuichi, do you know them?"

"There are Princess Rayfa Padma Khura'in and Former Queen Amara Sigatar Khura'in."

"Oh!"

Princess Rayfa cleared her throat as she spoke. "My good people of Khura'in, lawyers, prosecutors and special guests, welcome to the Palace of Khura'in. We are here today for the celebration, a victory to restore the DC Act and the legal system of Khura'in. Thanks to Phoenix Wright, Apollo Justice, my true father, Dhurke Sadmanhi and the Defiant Dragons, they defeated our previous queen, Former Queen Ga'ran and her pernicious schemes. Therefore, no more sudden executions for lawyers and the false defendants. We returned to normal just like in the old days. Additionally, Hajime Hinata, Alro Akaneko, Neon and Riro Akaneko volunteered to help us and added more lawyers from other countries. As well as the other new lawyers from our country. For now on, as your future queen, I shall make Khura'in a better place. Ur Dihara Khura'in!"

"Ur Dihara Khura'in!" We all cheered. Although, I don't know what it means.

"Is it me or Daddy and Polly aren't here?" Trucy looked around.

"I think they're at the backstage for, you know, giving a reward," Athena guessed.

"Oh! Uncle Hajime, Mr. Datz and Lady Beh'leeb are on the stage!" Shane pointed at them. She's right there on the stage.

As the princess checked at them, she was a little mad. "Pointy head! Where are Barbed Head, Horn Head and Pink Head?!"

"I did text them, Your Benevolence, but they didn't reply," Hinata-san answered nervously.

"Hinata-san, I think Apollo is still searching for Klavier," Shuichi answered directly.

"Also, Wright is answering his call from the client," Mr. Egeworth added.

We were curious of what's going on. Suddenly, the large door opened with a bang.

"Everyone! Someone hurt the blue guy!" Gonta shouted.

"Blue guy? Who is it?" Kaito asked.

"Um… He has spiky, black hair, tall and he has a locket. The picture is a cute, little girl," Gonta gave more details.

"That's Daddy?!" Trucy shocked.

"You're talking about Wright? Where is he?!" Mr. Edgeworth asked.

"At the hospital. Ryoma watch him. Come with Gonta!" Gonta ran away as Trucy and Mr. Edgeworth followed him.

"Okay! What the fuck is going on?!" Miu asked angrily.

"What happened to Mr. Wright?!" Athena panicked.

"Based on Gonta's reaction, Mr. Wright was assaulted by the attacker," Keebo stated.

"Huh?! Barbed head got attacked. Guards! Secure the palace immediately!" Princess Rayfa ordered and the guards followed her command as they went out to secure the palace. "Do not let the attacker escape!"

"No! Nick is still young to die!"

"He's not dead yet, Larry!" said the woman in purple kimono and a bun hair.

I still don't know them. More importantly, I hope Mr. Wright is alright. He's the protagonist of the series.

"Wait a minute! What about Apollo and Nahyuta?!" I questioned in a panic.

"Oh no! We have to warn them or else, the attacker might attack them! Let's go, Kaede!" Shuichi panicked as he grabbed my hand and we ran out of the ballroom to search them.


	30. Mission 4 - Kokichi Oma

Kokichi Oma's P.O.V.

"There! That should do it!"

Finally! Alro finished the protection spell on the paper and stick on the wall with scotch tape at the library. The spell is for protecting the purified salt from messing up. She took in one hour to charge her power. She got pale but she's fine now.

"Next time, you should ask Rev to make it," I suggested.

"Well, you said it all the sudden," she pouted and gasped that she pulled my wrist. We hid behind the sofa.

"Is someone there?" I asked as I took a little peek. The person came in... Oh! It's just Apollo... and sobbing? Is he crying? What's going on?

'Just hide, Kokichi!' Alro said without a voice. Not a whisper. I do understand her lips. So, I hid myself.

"Apollo!"

That's Nahyuta.

"Nahyuta, what are you doing?" Apollo asked. Trying to keep his brave face.

"I saw you, running away from the hallway. You were crying."

"Nah! I was sneezing. That's all."

Sneezing, my ass. If Athena is here, she can hear his emotion.

"Apollo... Don't hide it from me. You can talk to me and I listen. Just like we were little children. Our father told us before, right?"

I played Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice with Shuichi. Nahyuta was cold and harsh to Apollo as a prosecutor but now, he became back as a kind, big brother.

"... Alright... Promise that you won't tell anyone."

Ooooh! Apollo has a secret. I wanna hear it.

'Kokichi, if you tell everyone about this, I'm gonna kick your ass!'

'I'm not! I'm not!'

Unexpectedly, the lights were out.

"A black out?" Apollo noticed it.

Thus, I felt a negative aura again. Even... stronger that it rushed straight to Apollo. "Apollo! Look out!"

"Aaah!"

"Oh no, you don't!"

*PUNCH!*

"Ouch!"

And then, the lights went on automatically. When we looked around, de javu! Nahyuta is lying on the floor, bleeding and Apollo is nowhere to be found.

"Holy shit! Nahyuta is bleeding!" Alro panicked as she got nosebleed. She wanted to heal Nahyuta but I stopped her as I'm going to heal him.

"Call anyone or the royal guards! I'm going to heal him!" I demanded.

Alro nodded as she ran outside.

After she left, I went closer to Nahyuta, rolled him in the front. He got stab wound on the abdomen and unconcious. Fuck! I didn't have healing potions. There's another way but I'm uncertain that it might work. I placed my hand on his chest. "C'mon, Random! I need healing power right now," I said as my hand glowed with purple light. I can't see Nahyuta's wound but I hope he's not dead.

Strange... Did the real me cares for others? I didn't plan to heal Nahyuta. The reason I did is to not let Alro use her healing power. She might weaken if she did and we still need her for the supernatural experience. Seriously, I'm still sensing the negative aura, the disappearance of Apollo and this world. My friends didn't notice it but she did. I want to know about this.

"Kokichi, they're here!" Alro shouted with Shuichi, Kaede and a blondie, rock star boy... Wait a minute! Is that Klavier Gavin?!

"I'm gonna call the ambulance," he said.

In a few minutes, the nurses put Nahyuta on the stretcher and brought him to the hospital. All of us confused and frightened about what happened.

"First is Mr. Spiky, blue lawyer. And now, the braided, white prince. I thought it would be a normal, luxury party. I'm gonna give that bastard a punch!" Kaito said angrily as he punched his fist to his palm.

"Are you talking about Phoenix Wright? What happened?" Alro asked.

"He got attacked by uncertain someone. We were curious and concern about Herr Wright. By the way, Fraulein, your nose is bleeding," Klavier noticed.

Alro touched under her nose and shocked that she has blood on her hand. Immediately covered it.

Klavier took out his handkerchief from his pocket as he's going to give it to her. "Oh! Here! You can use-"

"Yoink!"

"Wah!"

I threw my large handkerchief at Alro's face. "She already had it."

Klavier starred at me for a second. "I see... Well, the important is that she doesn't have major injuries. See ya later then," he smiled and then, walked away.

"Kokichi, what the hell was that?!" Alro yelled angrily.

"Nothing... Just giving you a handkerchief to stop the bleeding. It's super embarrassing that you faced to a prince charming," I chuckled.

"Hmm..." Alro starred at me with her one, analysising eye. "Are you sensing the aura or jealous of Klavier?" she smirked.

"Jealous? Me? Nah-huh! How can I be jealous? He might flirting a lot of girls out there. And- Eeeew! You bleed on my handkerchief. Make sure you wash it with lavender and return it to me," I demanded.

Alro rolled her eyes. "Whatever... I'm gonna heal my nose," she covered her nose.

Glad she accepted my lie. I can't believe that I'm kinda jealous of Klavier. Ema was right. He IS a glimmerous fop. I bet Kaede might a crush on him and Shuichi got jealous. Hmm… Maybe a little real-life movie of love triangle. Nye-heehee! XD


	31. Mission 4 - Kaede Akamatsu 2nd

Kaede Akamatsu's P.O.V.

"I can't believe it. Mr. Wright and Nahyuta got ambushed by the attacker. I hope they're alright," Shuichi murmured sadly.

All of us, even the guests, chatted the today's news. Athena seemed depressed.

"Oi! Athena, don't feel down. I'm pretty sure Wright-dono will be fine," the black and white samurai said.

"I know but the royal guards didn't let us out until they capture the attacker," she sighed.

They are so many people in Ace Attorney that I can't memorize their names. If I'm in a private place, I'll ask Shuichi or Alro.

"Pink Head, where's Horn Head?" I heard and glanced to Princess Rayfa, question to Alro.

"I don't know, Your Benevolence. There were a sudden black-out and I attempted to capture the attacker but he or she punched me in the face and escaped. How's your brother? Is his wound heal yet?"

"No, it's not confirm yet," she shook her head. "However, since you're here, Pointy Head and the rest of DanganRonpa, I requested that all of you will hunt the attacker who harmed Barded Head and Braid Head," she requested.

"Are you certain? I mean, there are Athena, Prosecutor Blackquail, Detective Gumshoe and others who can investigate," she suggested.

"We're happily to help, your majesty," I came in.

Princess Rayfa looked at me, head to toes. Analysising with curiosity. I know myself that I'm a foreigner and came from the other worlds but she can trust me. I wanted to say but she walked away from me and went closer to Shuichi. "You must be Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, aren't you?"

"Yes, Your Benevolence but that title is fabricated by Team DanganRonpa. I'm not actually a real detective," Shuichi replied honestly.

"Real or not, you solved six cases in every chapters. Otherwise, Detective Gumshoe and Dectective Skye aren't good enough. As the princess of Khura'in, I command you to solve this case and I shall be your investigating partner," she commanded.

"But Your Benevolence-"

"No buts! Let us go," she demanded as she pulled Shuichi out of the ballroom.

Arrrgh! Why the princess is such a spoiled brat?! o\\_/o

"I heard your anger and jealousy, Kaede," Athena came in with her curiosity.

"Oh! Anger and jealousy? What are you talking about?" I raised a brow.

"Sorry for my sense of hearing but your reaction about Princess Rayfa took Shuichi away is way wild. I knew you two have feeling for each other," she explained.

I was stunned by Athena's reason. She knew Shuichi and I have the same feeling and I didn't notice that. We are friends in one week from the killing game and two weeks in the mothership. Well, we did hang-out as friends but we didn't have the courage to confess our feelings.

"I understand you, Kaede," Maki smiled.

"Huh? You too?" I looked at her.

"When I met Kaito, I thought he's an idiot, self-centered and a hero material but he's always believe in others, courageous, reckless and give good advices or reasons. I didn't confess to him but at the fifth trial, I defended him and confessed him as he accepted it but he said that he wants me to love myself first."

"And now, we became boyfriend and girlfriend," Kaito smiled, put his arm around on Maki's shoulder and kissed on her cheek as Maki blushed.

"Aaw! You two are so sweet. I wish I have a love life," Athena awed as she combed her hair with her hands.

"Speaking of love life, I sensed Shuichi and Princess Rayfa went to the balcony. Plus, I'm sure that Shuichi might be alone. You should meet him up soon," Alro said.

"You mean, he might in trouble?" I tilted my head.

"Nope. You'll see... Back to the meeting. The attacker stabbed Mr. Wright and Nahyuta but they might still alive. Why? Because Gonta said that is hurt and Kokichi cured Nahyuta's stab wound. Ergo, the attacker is still here in the palace," Alro concluded.

"Then, why the attacker ambushed them?" Athena questioned.

"Oh! I know!" Thus, a weird, old guy in gold suit appeared. Ow! My eyes hurt by his flashy gold. "It was Rhianne. She used the hologram to distract us and killed them."

"Anooo! Our performance is 100% real! We didn't go to the toilet or anything. As well as Shane can't invent holograms yet! Blaming others with fake theory is wrong!" Shane shouted angrily.

"Yeah! Shane and NJ were on the stage the whole time. I'm the one who babysits them. If you harm them again, I'll throw you out of the roof, you degenerate male!" Tenko defended her with a wild martial art pose.

"No wonder you never taste a woman's juice. I will pour some hot wax at your body. Ha-hahahahaha!" Miu laughed.

"Eek!" the old man jolted and ran away.

Alro sighed in relief. "Glad you kick Mr. Payne out... Now, where were we? Oh yes! Why the attacker ambushed them? More like he or she tried to kill them. Still, I don't know why. We need to find some clues and the attacker."

"Everyone, Miu upgraded me with a new function. I connected the surveillance camera to my memory core and the people who are in and out of the ballroom," Keebo stated.

"Cool! I want to see," I said excitedly.

"Alright! Here you go!" Keebo printed out the paper with information coming from his mouth.

"What the?!" I shocked.

"Oh my gosh! He is a robot!" Athena did the same as I did.

Alro took the paper and read it. "The information is about the in and out of the ballroom. The first people who arrived are the citizens of Khura'in, the royalties, Apollo and the new lawyers. Second is all the popular ones. Third, all of us. Fourth, Mr. Wright and Co. At 9:30 am, Maki, Kiyo, Kokichi, Klavier Gavin and I went out. Kiyo and Maki returned to the ballroom and Mr. Wright left in 9:45. While on the twins' performance at 10:00, Gonta, Ryoma, Franziska Von Karma, Judge Justine Courtney and Mr. Gaspen Payne went out but the two women returned at 20 minutes. Gonta came into the ballroom in 5 minutes and out 20 seconds with Mr. Edgeworth and Trucy. Guess the lists of witnesses are me, Kokichi, Maki, Kiyo, Gonta, Ryoma, Ms. Von Karma, Ms. Courtney, Mr. Gaspen Payne and Klavier. As culprit, it's too soon."

"Then, do you have alibis?" I asked.

"Kokichi and I asked Kiyo to have some purified salt and Maki used her speed to put the salt around the palace. We told Maki and Kiyo to go back to the ballroom. Meanwhile, Kokichi and I stayed at the library for making a 'protect-the-salt' spell," Alro explained her alibi.

"It's true. Kiyo and I helped them for spiritual protection," Maki nodded.

"Are you saying that Kokichi and Alro stayed in the library? Did you read and do the Kama sutra?" Miu qiestioned.

"Did you hear what Alro said? She used her power for the making the spell. Plus, I'm on a guard duty so that no one disturbed her. So, shut your horny fantasy, you dirty bitchlet," Kokichi demanded.

"Aaaaah! Bitchlet!" Miu moaned. I thought her memories returned. She still likes kinky fantasy.

I rolled my eyes. "Um... Let's move on. Kokichi, you said that you're on guard duty. What happened next?" I asked.

"Afterwards, we hid behind the sofa because Apollo and Nahyuta have a bro meeting. Personal but there was a black-out. Alro tried to capture the attacker but he or she punched her nose and escaped. Thus, the lights turned on, Nahyuta was bleeding, Alro got nosebleed and Apollo disappeared," Kokichi finished the story.

"Ah! Now I know why Alro's nose was bleeding. Shuichi and I were looking for Apollo and Nahyuta. We spotted the prince prosecutor," I remembered.

*Flashback before Alro arrived*

Shuichi and I rushed to find Apollo and Nahyuta. Hopefully that the attacker didn't ambush them.

"Shuichi, try to freeze time!" I suggested.

"Alright! I'll-OMG!" Shuichi halted. When I looked to his direction, we saw a handsome, purple and black rock star with his blond drill hair and G-shaped pendant on his necklace. "It's Klavier Gavin! In a flesh!" he squeaked like a fan girl.

"Hmm?" Klavier noticed us. "You must be new here," he grinned politely.

"Um... Hi, Mr. Gavin! I love to watch your rock'n roll prosecuting in the court. Can I have your autograph?" Shuichi handed out his notebook.

"Ja," he reponded as he took out his ballpen and signed on it.

"Guuuuuuuys!" We heard Alro, got nosebleed.

"Alro, what happened to you-"

"Library! Hayaku! (Hurry!)"

*End of Flashback*

"Oh! That's why. So, You two were at the hallway with Klavier. Did you tell him where he went?" Alro asked.

I shook my head. "No... He left a while ago."

"In that's the case, we have to split up. I'll check at the hospital. Which one of you will listen to the suspects' alibis or find Apollo or investigate the crime scene?"

"Shuichi is investigating with the spoil princess. So, I'll go with you instead," Kokichi said.

"Me too. I wanna meet Mr. Phoenix Wright," Kaito added.

"I'll go too," Also Maki.

"Then, I'll listen to the suspects' alibis. Athena, is it okay to come with me? I don't know the other three," I asked to Athena.

"You mean Ms. Von Karma, Ms. Courtney and Mr. Payne? We met Prosecutor Payne minutes ago. As for Ms. Von Karma and Ms. Courtney, I don't know them very much," Athena replied as she pointed her finger on her cheek.

"Ms. Franziska Von Karma is the prosecutor and Ms. Justine Courtney is the judge. I can introduce to them if you like," the black and white samurai requested.

"Cool! Thanks, Simon," Athena thanked. Simon? Is he a Japanese wannabe?

"Kaede, his name is Simon Blackquill. He's the prosecutor, rival and childhood friend of Athena Cykes," Alro whispered to my ear.

"Oh! He's a prosecutor too. I thought he's a royal bodyguard of the Japanese royal family," I surprised.

"Well, I am Athena's babysitter after all," Mr. Blackquill smirked.

"I'm not a kid, Simon!" Athena yelled angrily and childishly. Only his respond is a chuckle.

"Oh! Oh! I'll investigate to the library and pray to Atua," Angie voluteered.

"As for me, I'll go with Angie. Nahyuta told me that they have books of Khura'inese cultures and histories," Kiyo said.

"NJ and I will go too!" Shane joined in.

"The only left are Rantaro, Miu, Keebo, Tenko, Himiko and Kirumi. It's okay to stay in the ballroom if you like," Alro suggested.

"Of course, I can take a rest a little bit. Is it alright to call Rev about this?" Rantaro questioned.

"Sure. I'm pretty sure he'll send something," Alro agreed.

"Keebo and I will hack the surveillance cameras and record the previous videos," Miu said as she assembled her computer and started working.

"I rather stay and eat sweets," Himiko said.

"Oh! I want to eat sweets too," Tenko cheerefully said it.

"I heard that Mrs. Inmee is a great Khura'inese chef. So, I want to learn from her," Kirumi said as she walked away.

"Alright, we begin to split up," Alro smiled.

All of us separated into groups and went to our ways. Athena, Mr. Blackquill and I were going to find some suspects. We spotted Mr. Payne and… another Mr. Payne?!

"Is it me or are they twins?!" I was dumbfounded.

"They're brothers. The man in a gold suit is Prosecutor Gaspen Payne and the other is his older brother, Former Prosecutor Winston Payne. I know you're not comfortable talking to them. I'll ask them while you two ask Ms. Von Karma and Ms. Courtney at the right side, having a little chat," Mr. Blackquill said as he went to the Payne Brothers.

"I'm glad he read my mind. I'm still mad Mr. Payne to put a blame on Shane," I relieved.

"Yeah… He's always like that. He wants a win the lottery, not finding the true culprit or checking the lawyers. Anywho, let's talk to Ms. Von Karma and Ms. Courtney," Athena smiled.

"By the way, Athena, how old are you and Mr. Blackquill?"

"I'm 20 and he's almost 30."

"I should call you 'Ms. Cykes' as a sign of respect to the adult!" o0o

"Just 'Athena' is fine. Don't be formal."

Athena and I walked to Ms. Von Karma and Ms. Courtney. From the looks, they're elegant and young in mid-twenties. Ms. Von Karma wore a black steath dress with white, furry coat, sapphire accessories, black highheels matched with her stockings and midnight style make-up with light blue lipstick. As for Ms. Courtney, wearing a red cocktail dress with ruby and gold accessories, red stilettos and light make-up with red lipstick for attraction. They're older than me and need to be polite.

"Um… Excuse me," I spoke and they got my attention. This is more nervous. DX

"My! Ms. Cykes, Ms. Akatmasu, nice to meet you," Ms. Courtney greeted kindly.

"We heard that Wright was attacked. How is he?" Ms. Von Karma concerned.

"They said that he wounded and we still don't know the attacker's identity," Athena answered. "Can I ask you a question? Are you two related to my boss?"

"Only rivals with arguments in courts, not having a bloody war," Ms. Von Karma replied.

"Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth introduced him to me as we first met. I don't think he isn't a bad person," Ms. Courtney replied as well.

"I see... On the contrary, we're here for your statements about your time before the Komaeda twins' performance and your return," I said.

"Do you think that Judge Courtney and I are suspects?" Ms. Von Karma asked a little furious as she put her hand on her waist.

I gulped. If I said 'yes', they might outrageous. Okay, Kaede! Time to explain with positive reply. "Oh! No, I do believe that you two retouched at the girls' bathroom, correct?"

Ms. Von Karma starred at me if I'm bluffing or straight to the point. "In that's the case. Yes but there's something else."

"Like what? You can whisper to us as girls' talk," Athena reminded.

"Let's say that my back of my gown is open. Judge Courtney helped me to close it and we went straight to the bathroom. Unfortunately, she can't close it because my zipper is broken. So, she gave me her coat to cover it," Ms. Von Karma explained.

"I see. No wonder your outfits fit perfectly. It matched your black gown and Ms. Courtney's red gown," I commented honestly.

"Why, thank you," Ms. Von Karma thanked with a smile.

"Not only that. Mr. Payne stalked us from the door with his abominable grin," Ms. Courtney continued.

"N-naniiiii!(W-whaaaaat!)" I was shocked.

"That pervert! We should beat him up for you," Athena said angrily.

"Calm down. There's no need for the violence. We already whipped and hit him as punishment," Ms. Von Karma smiled.

"Oh! I guess you two know self-defence," I smiled nervously. Whipped? Hit? Sounds abusive.

"Like they said, Mr. Gaspen Payne stalked them and beat the hell out of him by them," Mr. Blackquill came back to us.

"Simon, you heard the same thing," Athena raised the brow.

"Actually, after Mr. Gaspen Payne gained his strength, he spotted a black cloak person with a bloody knife, ran away to the hallway. He was traumatized from it and hid inside the bathroom for so long. As for Mr. Winston Payne, he stayed in the ballroom the whole time. Well, they said the truth because Mr. Gaspen Payne is shivering in fear and Mr. Winston Payne asked Mr. Komaeda for the twins' autographs," Mr. Blackquill reported.

"Black cloak person with a bloody knife?! I think that's the attacker. Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked quickly.

"Mr. Gaspen didn't say about the gender and where's that person going," he folded his arms. "How about asking your friends if they find something? You know, the surveillance cameras?"

"Oh! Miu and Keebo are still working on it… Ms. Von Karma, Ms. Courtney, thank you very much for your statements," I thanked to them kindly.

"You're very welcome," Ms. Courtney smiled.


	32. Mission 4 - Shuichi Saihara

Shuichi Saihara's P.O.V.

Princess Rayfa hired me as the detective. Seriously, I did the investigations in the fictional killing game but I'm not officially a detective in reality. Oh well, I got no other choice but to follow her order. I don't know where to start. Luckily, I learned to use the new power of time, 'Flashback'. It shows the demonstration of the previous time. It didn't change the scene but we can see it. I learned from 'Life is Strange'. The rewind and redo back in time aren't easy to change because they were advance. All I do is close my eyes and concentrated my mind and power. As I opened my eyes, the surrounding colored blue, just like the first time to activate 'Pause'. I saw Mr. Wright, walking to the hallway and passing through me like a hologram. Followed him to the balcony quickly.

"Shuichi!"

I heard her voice as I stopped Flashback power. Oops! I forgot that Princess Rayfa is with me.

"How dare you to walk away and ignore my call?!" she pissed off, like a tsunadere.

"I apologize, Your Benevolence. I was using my detective instinct," I apologized, glanced and spotted the leather, black shoes on the floor, closer to the balcony. "Those shoes... from Mr. Wright."

"Ah! You're right. He always wore it all the time. Still, why he left his shoes?" Princess Rayfa asked.

"Well, there are two options. One, he removed his shoes and committed suicide but I don't think that's impossible. And two, the culprit pushed Mr. Wright, pulled his shoes upwards and fell him. Leaving the shoes behind. The best answer is the number two," I declared.

She nodded. "Indeed. Because Mr. Wright never refuses to give up just in every trials. I guess the culprit wanted to revenge on him and think that he committed suicide."

"Exactly but we still don't know who did it," I mumbled as I put my elbow to my lower arm and my hand on my chin.

* Clair de Lune – Debussy, Kaede's version*

I checked to my Iphone for the text. It's from Kaede.

'Shuichi,

Ms. Von Karma and Ms. Courtney were at the bathroom for fixing Ms. Von Karma's gown. While, they spotted Mr. Payne for his pervert action. After he got beat up by them, he saw a black cloak person with a bloody knife, heading to the hallway. Plus, Miu and Keebo found the videos from the surveillance cameras. Check it out!

-Kaede :)'

I smiled that Kaede sent me some clues. I replied and thanked her.

"Who is it, Shuichi?" Princess Rayfa questioned as she saw the video.

"Kaede sent the video," I answered.

"Nevertheless, we already know how the culprit did it don't need to watch it. You already solved it," she said.

"Yes but for me, I want to see it if my theory is correct," I played the videos as we watched.

In the beginning, Mr. Wright had a phone call and told Mr. Edgeworth that he went out of the ballroom. The person in a black cloak followed behind him in stealth. At the end, they were at the balcony. The person stabbed Mr. Wright from behind and pushed him. As I thought, he did remove Mr. Wright and let him fall. Just like the fake suicide from Yandere Simulator.

"I knew that he didn't suicide. That phony-baloney is going to pay!" Princess Rayfa said angrily.

"I can't see his or her face though," I mumbled.

The video didn't show the face of the culprit, even I tried to zoom in and view the picture. It's not finish yet. After the culprit vanished, two pointy, black horns appeared and Mr. Wright landed on it. That's the end of the video.

"What in the world?!" I gasped.

"W-w-what is that? Did Horn Head summon a demon?!" Princess Rayfa panicked.

"Highly certain that Apollo can't summon a demon. Plus, he didn't appear to the video," I reminded. Is this a basher or one of us reveal our power? Kokichi and Alro have unique powers but I don't think they can. "I should go back to the ballroom. I'm going ask someone."

"Who? Kaede?"

"No, Hinata-san is more wisdom than others. He's the protagonist in Danganronpa 2," I said.

"Very well," she nodded.

Why I felt curious about Rayfa's action? First, she ignored Kaede. Second, she hired me. According to Apollo, he played DRV3 with Nahyuta and Rayfa. Hmm...

"Shuichi, I want to say something to you."

I looked at her. She seems serious. "What is it, Your Benevolence?"

"I want you to work here as the royal detective."

"Nani?! Why me? Some people have brilliant detective skills like Mr. Wright, Apollo, Athena, Nahyuta and more."

"I know but they stayed in their homeland and we need you."

I'm getting startle of what I heard. "I'm sorry but I declined that offer."

"Huh? You declined because you want to stay with Kaede instead of me!" Princess Rayfa said angrily.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold your horses! I declined because I have a family. They miss me and I want to go back to a normal life. Why you think that I want to stay with Kaede?"

"Because I'm way smarter and never murder an innocent. Just like in the first chapter, you're happy with her and betray her in the end because she killed someone to save you all. I'm not going to betray you and never kill an innocent."

Princess Rayfa's reason... is pissing me off. I want to slap her but I can't. I honestly respect to all women. All I do is take a deep breath and spoke. "Princess Rayfa, Kaede failed her plan and didn't kill Rantaro. It was Tsumugi who succeed the crime and I falsely accused her. That's why a million times told you that I'm not the Ultimate Detective. I'm Shuichi Saihara, a fan boy who loves mystery-suspense stories and DanganRonpa. I know you want me to stay but please understand that my family is very important to me."

Princess Rayfa's eyes widened open to hear my explanation and became sad. "Oh... Okay."

"Furthermore, I know I rejected you and I didn't hate you but you're going to become a future queen someday and it is very important because the people of Khura'in needs you and love you in all their hearts. You need to rule and create a better future for them."

She lightened to hear my words. "Alright, Blue Head. My first priority is to become a future queen for my people. Having a love life is a waste of time," she smiled proudly.

After the investigation at the balcony, we returned to the ballroom separately. Princess Rayfa talked to her subordinates while I'm looking for Hinata-san. Glad I gave a good reason to her. Nicknaming 'Blue Head' isn't that bad.

"Shuichi, you finished the investigation," Kaede came to me with her sweet smile.

"Yeah! Thanks for sending the video. However, after the culprit pushed Mr. Wright, he landed on something round, black with two horns," I said.

"We asked Hinata-san a while ago. He said it's not editing and guessed that someone has the power to do that. Maybe... One of us revealed their power in advance. Speaking of the devil, I remembered something about that," Kaede tried to figure it out as she folded her arms.

Something round, black with two horns... Oh my god!

"It could be Ryoma's beanie, isn't it?"

"Eh?! How?! Ryoma can extend his hat!" Kaede dumbfounded.

"Not sure. Do you know what time did Ryoma was out of the ballroom?" I asked.

"10 am," she answered.

"Good. Can you go out with me? Let's use my flashback power to see Ryoma's action," I suggested.

"Of course," she nodded with a smile.

As I held her hand, I activated my flashback and the surrounding turned blue. "Alright, that should do it," I turned my head as I blushed. Kaede is blushing too as I held her hand. "Um... I... um... I hold your hand so that you see the flashback," I explained nervously.

"Um... yeah... Shuichi, how are you and Princess Rayfa?" she asked to change the subject.

"We investigated the crime scene at the balcony where Mr. Wright was pulled and fell by the culprit... She did ask me to stay in Khura'in as the detective but I declined her offer," I replied.

"Oh! Well, I'm glad you did because our families miss us so much," Kaede agreed.

Plus, there's something more I want to say to you but I wasn't ready. I will say it for the right time. Kaito is my best friend who gives advices, even funny ones. He can be serious about love, just like he's in relationship with Maki.

Then, Ryoma appeared as he walked out of the ballroom. We followed him as we spotted Gonta outside, talking the butterflies. Ryoma joined in. A few seconds later, they heard Mr. Wright from the balcony. The balcony is so high that they can't run quickly. Until, we stunned of Ryoma's action.

"Holy Mother of Pearl!"


	33. Mission 4 - Ryoma Hoshi

Ryoma Hoshi's P.O.V.

"You're Ryuuichi Naruhodou! The lawyer who defended me from my dead beat dad?!"

"Yeah! Alro's mom hired me to help you. I know you have a hard time to become padre de familia for your mother ad your siblings. Glad I made the right decision that your family went very well."

Kaito and Mr. Wright talked each other for a little while. Mr. Wright's condition is stable and needs a rest on the hospital bed. Kaito mentioned him from his past that he was accused by his own heartless father about illegal drugs and murder the rich victim that he doesn't know. Trying to bring Kaito to the juvenile and return to the despairing, abusive family life. Kaito and his mother almost lose their hope. In a nick of time, Mr. Wright arrived out of the blue and defended Kaito. He didn't care the money which Alro's mom hired him. He only cares the truths for the innocents who falsely convicted as a defense attorney, just like in his games. Surprisely, he brought the evidences that answered the prosecutor's and Kaito's father's difficult questions. The mystery revealed that Kaito's father is the drug lord and murdered his own employers as drug dealers. As a result, Kaito is a free man and his father was guilty in charge and executed. Ryuuichi Naruhodou is Mr. Wright's Japanese name. That's really astonish.

"Thanks for saving me back there. Although, I didn't know how my family are doing right now," Kaito wondered.

*beep* *beep*

Kaito's Iphone rang and he checked his message. "Oh! Rev said that my mom and my siblings are fine. My mom worked at Hope Peak's Academy as an accountant. As for my siblings, they continued their studies."

*Cowboy Bebop Opening theme ringtone*

"Um… Excuse me," Kaito excused himself as he answered the call and left the room. Maki followed him.

"Mr. Wright, were you a former student of Hope Peak's Academy?" Kokichi asked.

"Yes but unlike in Japan or Danganronpa, I was a reserve student with a scholarship at the United States. The tuition fee isn't expensive though. Luckily, I graduated with college scholarship and went to the good university continuously. And the evidence that Kaito mentioned, it wasn't me who investigated the crime scene. I was only defending as a lawyer. Ms. Kirigiri requested to me to show them in court and help him for his family," Mr. Wright explained.

"My mom hired you and Kyoko-san… Speaking of the devil, Mr. Edgeworth and Trucy are outside, talking to Gumshoe and Gonta. Can you tell us what happened? Did you get stab? Did you see someone?" Alro questioned the day of the crime as we looked around the surroundings and I closed the door.

"Yes and no. I had a call from the anonymous and went to the balcony alone. While waiting, I saw two boys. Ryoma and Gonta, right?" Mr. Wright testified.

I nodded. "Gonta and I went outside for fresh air. Gonta enjoyed talking to butterflies."

"After that, the person said to me… 'Hello and Goodbye, Wright...' and stabbed me. He pulled out my shoes and made me fall to death. Fortunately for me, I landed something soft and smelled like blueberry scent," he added as he rubbed his chin with his index finger.

Something soft and smelled like blueberry scent… I know where it came from. I took off my beanie. "Here… I like you to investigate this," I gave it to Mr. Wright.

Mr. Wright was confused but he accepted it to investigate my beanie. He touched, smelled and realized something. "It's soft and smells like blueberry. It's the same as I landed but it's impossible that I remembered it would be bigger like a bed."

*beep beep*

Kokichi, Alro and I checked the message from our Iphone and watched the video sent by Shuichi. The video didn't show the face of the culprit, even I tried to zoom in and view the picture. It's not finish yet. After the culprit vanished, two pointy, black horns appeared and Mr. Wright landed on it.

"You mean this," Kokichi showed it to Mr. Wright the video.

"Ah! That's right! That's where I landed!" he jolted.

"I confessed that I saved you from falling and my memories restored," I confessed.

Kokichi and Alro looked each other in surprise and back to me.

"Ryoma, can you tell me what exactly happened?" she asked.

I sighed. "Just like Mr. Wright's testimony, Gonta and I were outside of the palace. I felt very unnerving with strangers. So, I headed outside to get a fresh air and met Gonta."

*Flashback*

I walked to the garden. "Gonta, what are you doing?"

Gonta turned his head to face me with an innocent smile. "Ah! Ryoma, come see the butterflies with Gonta."

As I went closer, I saw purple butterflies flew around. They looked like mariposa but they have long tail connected to their wings. "I never seen those butterflies with a tail before."

"Those are Khura'inese butterflies. Nahyuta said that they are the souls from the deceased. Just like Shane said about Soul Butterflies," Gonta clarified.

"Cool… I do believe that they are real. I watched a news about a famous male dancer drowned to death and his girlfriend was devastated about his loss. She discovered that she saw a white butterfly on her lower leg and believed that his boyfriend never leave her behind," I smiled.

"Yup! Pretty cool… Oh! Hello, butterfly friends! Gonta's name is Gonta Gokuhara."

"They are pretty. This is a nice place without a crowd," I rolled my eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

As I shocked by the scream, my body begun to grow. No! My whole body grew bigger like a titan. "Whoooooaaaa!"

"R-r-r-Ryoma! Are you okay? Gonta saw you grew big! Bigger than Gonta!" Gonta shocked as well.

"I-i-i-I had no idea!" I was a little panicked but I felt something on my head. I gently touched it. What I mean 'something', it's someone. Then, I changed my normal size and someone fell on the grass. It's a man with spiky, black hair and a blue suit. I noticed his back is bleeding. I took out the red potion for healing deeper wounds and poured on his back. The potion can be hurt but he didn't feel it because he's unconscious. "Gonta, we need to bring him to the hospital fast!"

"Got it!" Gonta carried me and the man to the hospital in a hurry. We reached to the closest hospital and trusted the doctors who knew him as Phoenix Wright and checked up on him. Before Gonta left to tell them about what happened, I collapsed on the bed and slept… That's how my memories came back in my dream.

*Flashback End*

"So, your power is becoming giant. Wow! You can use it to destroy the Decepticons or scare your bullies away. Good thing that Miu isn't here to say dirty, giant jokes," Kokichi amazed.

Yeah! I'm glad. I hate to imagine Miu saying about 'fire with giant poop' or 'hit it with my massive dick'… Darn it… I said that. T_T

"Strange… We didn't complete the mission but yours is related to something rare, just like Kokichi," Alro mumbled as she rubbed her chin with her finger.

I responded. "Maybe… Maybe saving him is related to my past. My real family died in a fire since I was three. Because of that, an old man adopted me as his own grandchild. We lived in a normal life and played tennis as our free time. For the very old age, he became sick and retired from his job. To get more money, I joined the TV reality show called DanganRonpa. Even he's not my real grandpa, he's still the part of my life… Anyway, my testimony is clear. The second question is… who attempted to kill Mr. Wright?"

"I only heard his voice but I didn't see his face. Definitely, he's the anonymous who called and lured me to the balcony. His voice is very familiar but I can't put my finger in it," Mr. Wright tried to remember. "Oh! Thanks for saving me, Ryoma. I almost died," he thanked me with a kind smile.

"No prob… Guess the attacker is a male. Do you have enemies, Mr. Wright?" I asked.

"I have but they're permanently still in jail for good. What if Former Queen Ga'ran hired an assassin?"

"That won't be necessary."

Someone spoke up. We turned around and spotted…


	34. Mission 4 - Alro Akaneko 2nd

Alro Akaneko's P.O.V.

"Nahyuta?! You're alright. I mean, you're still standing."

"I'm alright. My wound disappeared, thanks to Kokichi," Nahyuta smiled at Kokichi as Kokichi smiled at him as 'you're welcome'. His bloodied clothes changed into neat ones. Although, he ordered the servants to send his clothes. "Seems like you already solved he two mysteries."

"The Giant Baby and Mr. Wright's attacker? Yup! It's a male," Kokichi nodded.

"So, you got stabbed too, aren't you? I don't know why the attacker did that to you," Mr. Wright raised his brow.

"Honestly, the attacker's target wasn't me. I'm protecting his target," Nahyuta said in serious matter.

"It was Apollo, right?" I guessed.

Nahyuta nodded. "Last year, we protected him from Ga'ran's remaining worshippers without Apollo notices. In conclusion, they gave up worshipping her."

Ga'ran worshippers, more like occult members or criminals with hallucinations. I was a secret agent last year. I did two choices, capture them… or kill them. "I guess so. Anyway, Kokichi and I hid behind the sofa while you and Apollo talked 'family matter' at the library before the attacker ambushed and hit my nose. What did you two talked about?"

Nahyuta went silent at first. He let out a sigh. "It's not a family matter… I heard Apollo and Prosecutor Gavin argued each other."

"Sounds like two lovebirds had a rough sex," Kokichi joked.

"Um… Kokichi, they're in a relationship three years ago," I reminded.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!" not only Kokichi, Ryoma and Mr. Wright shocked about Apollo and Klavier are in relationship.

"Nahyuta and I discovered Apollo's cellphone that his wallpaper and photos are him and Klavier on every dates, even naked ones," I gulped.

"We 'accidentally' saw that," Nahyuta added nervously.

"Ooooooh! You two peeping toms had a sin," Kokichi teased.

"So, what are they arguing?" Mr. Wright went straight to the point.

"Their relationship," Nahyuta replied as he explained the whole situation.

*Flashback in Nahyuta's P.O.V.*

As Apollo left to search for Prosecutor Gavin, I followed him in every directions and hid myself for not noticing me. I felt like a stalker but I had this feeling that it might happened again. On the other hand, he saw Prosecutor Gavin at the hallway.

"Klavier!" he called. Not 'Prosecutor Gavin' or 'Mr. Gavin'. Just his real name. "Where were you? Rhianne and NJ already finished the performances but you weren't there."

"Apollo… I need to tell you something," Klavier spoke up with his deep voice. He looked at him and took a deep breathe. "… I'm breaking up with you."

My eyes widened open that Alro and I knew that they were in a relationship. LGBT aren't allowed in Khura'in but Apollo isn't a Khura'inese. Therefore, he can love someone else as long as he's happy with someone he loves…Now, I can see Apollo is hurt and confuse.

"W-w-what are you talking about, Klavier?! You're breaking up with me! I thought we're going home together tomorrow. We did chat on Skype yesterday, didn't we?! Waiting for me… Missing me… Is it all a lie?!"

"Yes, Apollo. I'm in love with a woman that is better than you. Do you know it's a shame about us, gay couple? How can we have a child? How can we explain to our future child? Just move on, Apollo! You're just a pest in my life!" Klavier shouted outrageously.

Consequently, his words makes me want to throw my bead necklace on his neck and strangle him but instead, Apollo punched him in the face and ran away… crying. That's why I followed into the library.

"Apollo!" I called him as he looked at me normally.

"Nahyuta, what are you doing?" Apollo asked.

"I saw you, running away from the hallway. You were crying."

"Nah! I was sneezing. That's all."

"Apollo... Don't hide it from me. You can talk to me and I listen. Just like we were little children. Our father told us before, right?"

I already know the truth, Apollo. I can help you to move on and punish Klavier.

"... Alright... Promise that you won't tell anyone."

As I waited Apollo to speak, the lights went off.

"A black out?" Apollo noticed it.

"Apollo! Look out!" Is this voice coming from Kokichi?

Because of his alert, I pushed Apollo away and cast a Spirit Realm spell to teleport him somewhere. "Aaah!" A sudden pain stabbed me on the chest.

"Oh no, you don't!"

*PUNCH!*

"Ouch!"

As I heard Alro's voice, I fell down and held my bleeding wound. I did the right thing to save my little brother. Holy Mother, please protect Apollo.

*Flashback End*

"You sent him to the Spirit Realm?! I thought you're not allowed him to go there," I shocked.

"I had no other choice. The attacker isn't a human because I sensed a negative aura since the party began," Nahyuta clarified.

"You too. Alro and I sensed it. We already put the purified salt around the castle," Kokichi reminded.

"Can I ask? What is exactly a 'Spirit Realm'?" Ryoma asked.

"A Spirit Realm is the other world with souls and spirits. Nahyuta, Athena, Maya, Pearl and I went there before but I decided not to go there because I already had enough magically experience. As well as the evil souls and spirits can absorb human's energy and spirit away depends all they want," Mr. Wright replied.

"You already went to Labyrinth and Trucy's extraordinary magic shows. So, it's okay not to and not letting your baby girl becomes a real magical girl to fight bad guys," Kokichi grinned.

"Wait… If the Spirit Realm can be perilous, then Apollo might be in trouble?" Ryoma asked worriedly.

"Not to worry. Apollo was protected by my father's spirit dragons," Nahyuta answered.

"Let me guess, Polly and Yuty," Kokichi snickered.

"I can't believe that my father named his dragons from our nicknames," Nahyuta sighed.

"At least, he didn't name them as 'Horn Head and Braid Head'," Mr. Wright has the point.

"We should go there right now. The attacker is still in the palace," I suggested.

"I rather stay here with Mr. Wright," Ryoma said.

"Same here. I can't move around but I trust you to do the investigation. Tell Athena that I'll be alright," Mr. Wright reminded.

"Of course," I smiled.

As Kokichi, Nahyuta and I dismissed, Kaito and Maki didn't come with us because Kaito is still talking to his mother and his siblings. Same as Maki, she called her uncle and auntie. On the other hand, Trucy taught Gonta about her magic tricks while Edgeworth and Gumshoe chatted something else. Even though, I can't talk to them about our investigation because this is a supernatural case. I didn't disturb or mind their own business. Otherwise, theirs are very important in their lives. As for Klavier's reason to break up with Apollo, I have a gut feeling that it doesn't sound right. They aren't ready to have a kid and they aren't sure for marriage.

"You leave them be?" Kokichi looked at me.

"They have family to talk to. You have family. You can talk to them for a while," I said.

Kokichi looked away. "I'll do that after the mission… How about yours?"

"Same except Mom. I'll chat with Alyas," I replied.

We went inside the janitor's room. Nahyuta closed the door. "This is the perfect place to go to the Spirit Realm."

"Here? It's like we do the threesome make out session," Kokichi raised a brow and I slapped his shoulder for being dirty minded.

Nahyuta rolled his eyes. "Actually, we have two ways to enter the Spirit Realm. The first one is the Spirit Card but I gave it to Apollo. Second, we perform a dance called 'Bboom-bboom'."

Kokichi went silent as he tried to remember the word. As he realized it, he laughed so hard. "Oh my god! Really?! Hahahaha! You used that famous Korean as a password. Who made that idea?!"

"Ahem!"

Kokichi glanced at me with my angry face. "Oh… Well, it's very funny, you know," he didn't care.

"Now then, let's proceed," Nahyuta said.

"Too bad that I can't make a video of this. I can't lose my phone," Kokichi mumbled.

Now, we begun to dance of Bboom-bboom from Momoland chorus.

 _Give it to you  
My nunnunnunnunnunnun nunbit  
ssodajineun My teoteoteoteoteoteo teochi  
hanappunin My reobreobreobreobreob My Luver  
nae meoributeo ppumppum  
nae balkkeutkkaji ppumppum eo_

 _Just feel it ppumppum  
ne apeseo nan ppumppum  
nege julge ppumppum eo_

As for the consequence, the spell popped into the Spirit Realm but we're still the same place.

"Um… Nothing happened?" Kokichi confused.

"Let me demonstrate," I opened the door as Kokichi's eyes widened open to see different creatures and ghosts in the hospital. "As you can see, spirit animals and souls of the dead are living in this realm for their own reasons or unfinished business to take care of it. Just like wandering ghosts who are walking around."

"Whoa! Supernatural!" Kokichi amazed.

"The princess let the teenagers to their investigation. Are they a bit young for doing this?"

"Yes, pal. Princess Rayfa said that they were from DanganRonpa."

"Danganronpa? I never heard of it."

We heard the conversation of Detective Gumshoe and Mr. Edgeworth. Somehow, they can't see us. "If we're in the Spirit Realm, human beings can't see or hear."

"Hmm…" Kokichi tip toped towards to Detective Gumshoe and Mr. Edgeworth and-

*SLAP!*

"Whoooa!" Both of them jolted by Kokichi's butt slap. Nahyuta and I both jaw-dropped and eyes widened.

"Gumshoe, what in the world did you do that?!" Mr. Edgeworth argued.

"It wasn't me, Mr. Edgeworth! Both hands are on my phone. I think this hospital is haunted," Detective Gumshoe shivered in fear.

"Preposterous! There is no such thing as a ghost," Mr. Edgeworth folded his arms and closed his eyes.

Kokichi sneered as he clapped his hands and bended his fingers into a-Oh no! Not that-

"Eeeeouch! Gumshoe, let's get out of here this instant!" he yelled as they ran away.

Kokichi laughed so hard that he poked into Mr. Edgeworth's ass and I tried to hold my laughter. Oh god! He's nuts! XD

"Alro, can we teleport to the palace," Nahyuta requested, ignoring Kokichi's prank.

"Sure," I snapped my fingers as we teleported to the hallway of the palace. We spotted the small dragons. One is chubby, red western dragon and the other is long, Chinese dragon. That's why Dhurke named them. Yuty the white dragon flew and landed on Nahyuta's shoulder as Nahyuta patted on Yuty's head.

"They're baby dragons," Kokichi surprised.

"No, Yuty and Polly are small because they're in the palace. They can change their sizes, depends on the open space. Yuty, please show us where Apollo is," Nahyuta asked Yuty.

Yuty didn't go anywhere. His head turned straight as he pointed at Apollo, in the front of us. Wow! That was easy.

I walked towards to him. "Apollo, what are you doing? Are you trying to be Slenderman-Holy shit!" I stunned to see what Apollo saw.

Klavier Gavin… was stabbed with the katana by Shane Rhianne Komaeda.


	35. Mission 4 - Klavier Gavin

Klavier Gavin's P.O.V.

"Kuya Klavi, there you are! Where have you been?"

I turned around as I met a little girl. With her light blue hair and grey eyes, I recognized her last year ago. "Ah! Little Fräulein, long time no see! I heard your song 'Red like Roses' from your performance with your brother."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was spacing out a little. Anyway, Mr. Wright and Nahyuta were assaulted."

"Ja, they were stabbed by the knife. I don't know why the attacker tried to kill the most valuable people. Since you're here, have you seen Apollo?"

"Kuya Apollo?" she pointed behind my back. I followed the direction until-

*STAB*

Pain... Burning pain. I realized that I was stabbed by the neon green blade from the katana.

"Seit wann habe ich dir erzählt, wie sie angegriffen wurden? (Since when did I tell you about how they got attack?)"

What did she say? I can't understand her language.

"Kuya Klavi can understand German and he did know about our performance yesterday. So, can you get out of his body?"

I turned my head as I saw the girl's right grey eye changed into pink.

-NOT Klavier Gavin's P.O.V.-


	36. Mission 4 - Nagito Shane 'NJ' Komaeda

Nagito Shane 'NJ' Komaeda's P.O.V.

*Attendances of the party  
*Alro's, Kokichi's, Kiyo's and Maki's alibis  
*purified salt  
*the spell  
*black cloak person  
*bloodied knife  
*Ms. Von Karma's and Ms. Courtney's alibis  
*Mr. Payne's alibi  
*Mysterious caller  
*Mr. Wright's testimony  
*Ryoma's alibi  
*video footage

They're a lot of evidences but they weren't enough. Shane and I went to the library to meet Shuichi and Kaede.

"Shuichi, do you find the black cloak and the knife?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "No, not yet. We investigated the library because this place is where Nahyuta was stabbed. I was wondering if the culprit left the knife."

"Bingo!" Angie found something.

"Angie, you found something?" Kaede came to her.

Angie pointed under the sofa with her flashlight. "With Atua's eyes, I spotted the knife. It appeared that the culprit threw it under the sofa during the black out. Is it right, is it not?"

"Wow! Thanks to be Atua, you found it, Angie," Shane amazed cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes. Geez! She shouldn't believe Angie's fictional god. "Since you found it, therefore don't touch it. We need to analyse it. We should ask Ms. Ema Skye for forensic science," I suggested.

"Oh! Good idea, NJ. I'll call her now," Shuichi took out his IPhone and called Ms. Skye.

"Hmm... Very fascinating," Kiyo got interest on reading a purple book. Why I felt like it might be another clue, even it's impossible? Should I ask or not?

"Shane, Your detective instinct might on to something," my sister smiled at me.

"You think so, Shane," I glanced at her.

"Like Kaito said... The impossible is possible! All you gotta do is make it so!' We're in Khura'in and our investigation can be supernatural," she said.

"You felt the same way as me... Maybe I should," I mumbled.

"Of course! We're twins after all!" Shane grinned.

I walked towards Kiyo as Shane followed. "Hey, Kiyo. What are you reading?"

"Oh! Well, I noticed this book about spirit channelling. According to the traditional in Khura'in, only royal priestesses with gifted spiritual power can be possess and become queen. They related to the Fey clan," he simplified.

"I know the Fey clan are only female spirit channelers. How about male spirit channelers?" Shane gave us a sublime question.

"I read about them a few minutes ago. They said that the man's spiritual power is very fragile to channel the dead. Only feeling the life energy and spirits. That's why they decided to become monks. However, there is another way," Kiyo added.

"What other way?" I raised a brow.

"The deceased's valuable item... If a man or a woman had it with regret and connected to the deceased, the deceased possesses the body of the host by force. The journalist recorded the victims who had the same experience about it in ten percent."

When I looked at Shane, she understood very well but her detective instinct is increasing when the crime scene is supernatural. "Thanks, Kiyo. It may be a piece of evidence," she smiled.

"Evidence? Are you sure?" Kiyo asked.

She nodded. "Of course! It's Martin Mystery version, not DanganRonpa version," she said with two thumbs up.

In a few minutes, Ms. Ema Skye and Keebo arrived to the library.

"Ate Emaaaa!" Shane ran and hugged her like a one-year-old baby.

"Whoa! Rhianne, glad to see you. You're so cute as ever," Ms. Skye petted Shane's head.

"Thankie! Ate Ema, can you look at the knife? There's blood in it," Shane said.

"Oh! You need my help. I'm happy to help. I just created a forensic science program and updated to Keebo. Still, aren't you offended about, you know, forcefully?" Ms. Skye worried to Keebo.

"Of course not, Ms. Ema. Your program is very useful and I became helpful when they need it for investigation," Keebo smiled.

"Alright," Ms. Skye nodded as she wore her gloves. She took the knife. "Can you analyse the blood for me?"

"Piece of cake," Keebo smudged the blood with his finger and licked it.

"Wha! He licked it?!" Kaede shocked.

"He did it like Connor from Detroit Become Human," I said emotionlessly.

Keebo's eyes turned into light blue as he examined the blood. Thus, he turned back to normal as he printed the result from his mouth, took it and gave it to Ms. Skye. "In the conclusion, two, different blood cells are on the same blade."

"They came from Mr. Wright and Prosecutor Sahdmadhi. The culprit used the knife to attack them. They don't have time to clean the blood off," Ms. Skye clarified. She dusted the knife with finger-print powder. "No fingerprints on the knife. Clever guy," she murmured.

"Let me guess, the culprit used gloves," Shuichi guessed.

"If he or she wore gloves, therefore they still wore it," Kaede stated.

"Hmm... I do remembered some guests wore gloves but they're so many," Angie remembered.

"We searched the library but we didn't see the gloves," Kiyo added.

If it's not in here, it might be outside. Simultaneously, I saw the open window. I went to it and looked outside. Next, to the side of the wall... Bingo Bango... Ay caramba! I can't believe I said that. More importantly, I spotted the blood stain, hand printed on the wall. From the looks of it, the culprit escaped here and moved to the other room, like a spy or ninja.

"Waah! There's a hand print on the wall outside," my sister surprised and they popped out to see it.

I moved away from the crowd and went to the next room where the culprit escaped. Surely, Shane followed as always. We're at the living room. The walls painted in maroon. Also, adding Khura'inese designs like magatama and mitamah. Just like the window from the library, the window from the living room is open too. My guess is right. This place is tidy, except a zippo lighter in the trashcan. The zippo lighter is really cheap for commoners. For all I know, Former Minister of Justice Inga is a smoker in reality, he carried his tobacco stamp in the game. Being rich and part of the royalties, he had his own lighter which expensive and unique style. What if the culprit used it to burn something?

"You knew that the culprit went here, right?" I was surprised by Shuichi. He's with Kaede, Keebo and Ms. Skye.

"Yeah... I found a lighter from the trashcan. Ms. Skye, can you dust it and find the owner's fingerprint?" I requested.

"Sure!" she agreed without a second thought.

While Ms. Skye's dusting and researching for fingerprint, someone arrived.

"Hey, guys! How's the investigation?" Athena smiled.

"Almost we discover the real culprit. Athena, I know Mr. Wright has many enemies. Do you know who they are?" Shuichi questioned.

"Only a few that I know. Matt Engarde, the Phantom and Former Queen Ga'ran but they were sentenced life in prison. As well as the deceased ones like Manfred Von Karma, Dahlia Hawthorne and Kristoph Gavin," Athena answered.

Shuichi's eyes widened open. "Kristoph Gavin?! Apollo's former mentor?!" he shocked.

"Yeah... Do you know him?"

"He's a disgrace lawyer who killed Trucy's and Vera Misham's fathers. Even, he used forged evidences every courts in seven years. I mean, how did he died?"

"He was executed last year," I answered that he glanced at me. "It's true that he did those crimes. Adding attempting to murder Vera, that's a count. The law declared that Kristoph is a dangerous man. Shane and I heard the news from . He regretted that he didn't stop his brother to commit the crime."

"Oh... I see," he nodded.

"Eureka! Huh! What?!" Ms. Skye dumbfounded.

"What is it, Ema?" Athena asked.

"The fingerprint from the lighter... it belonged to that glimmerous fop?!"

Everyone startled. That lighter belonged to Mr. Klavier. It can't be. No, I think he has a different reason.

"Um... Did Klavier smoke? I know someone smokes for stress relief," Kaede guessed.

"Klavier isn't a smoking lover. He preferred listening to music or playing a guitar," Ms. Skye remembered.

Shuichi is logically remembering as he put his hand on his mouth. "Kaede, where did we meet Klavier?"

"At the hallway. Alro lead us to the library in ten minutes-Ah! Don't tell me he did it!" Kaede shocked to that theory.

"Klavier was closer to the living room. His fingerprint is on the lighter. It could fake," Shuichi hoped.

"Why Prosecutor Gavin is the culprit? Mr. Wright, Trucy and I met him with Mr. Egdeworth and Detective Gumshoe at the airport yesterday. His emotions is very excited to Khura'in and meet Apollo," Athena remembered.

Hmm... Is it me or too quiet? I realized that Shane wasn't here. Where is she?

...

Hold on...

*Yesterday's Flashback*

We chatted Mr. Klavier on Skype. Playing the song 'Royal' in guitar version. Mr. Klavier was amazed and gave us a round of applause by our practice.

"That KZ Tandingan version fits perfectly than Lorde. Your performance is livelier," He commented with a kind smile.

"Thankie! But don't tell everyone about this. It will be a surprise. I told Papa and Uncle Hajime that we will sing 'Red Like Roses'. To be honest, the song isn't good because Princess Rayfa and her true mother reunited. That's why I choose 'Royal'," Shane explained.

"Nice, Baby Angel! Glad you know," He agreed. Baby Angel, Shane's nickname.

"So, are you going to Khura'in?" I asked.

"Ja, Apollo and I were separated in one year because the people from Khura'in needed him. I miss him so much and I need to confess to him after the party."

"Confess, huh? Break a leg," I gave him a good luck but I spotted a familiar eyeglasses from his side of his pocket on his purple, leather jacket. "Mr. Klavier, do you have trouble with your eyesight?"

"Oh! You noticed it," Mr. Klavier surprised as he took it out. "Ja, my family, along with my brother have hyperopia."

"Farsightedness? Huh...Guess you inherited them. Oh! I suggested that they have eyeglasses turned into sunglasses by depending on the sun ray. Auntie Peko wore them," Shane suggested.

"Hmm... Maybe I'll try," Mr. Klavier wondered. The eyeglasses that he brought are extremely familiar to me but I'll shut it.

*Flashback Ended*

"...Daughter of my father!" I shocked.

"Huh? That's new. I never heard your shocking comment. Is something stupefaction to you?" Keebo questioned.

"I don't know my theory is correct but... What if Mr. Klavier possessed?" I answered the theoretical conclusion. "Anyway, have you seen my sister?"

"I thought she's with you," Athena tilted her head.

"Possessed? Impossible! Only Maya, Pearl and the Former Queen can-"

I didn't continue Ms. Skye's words as I ran off. My sister and I knew who the attacker is. The evidence and my memory connected to one correct answer. However, my sister inherited my mother's ability. An ability that the people can't see or hear. Only I discovered it and not let them show it, even my own father. I stopped as I saw Shane and Klavier met at the hallway. Shane stabbed him with a katana but there is no blade. That katana is a ghost blade. As well as my sister's right eye activated it. Mr. Klavier isn't an attacker. A puppet. He was controlled by the true attacker, **Kristoph Gavin**.


	37. Mission 4 - Kaede Akamatsu 3rd

Kaede Akamatsu's P.O.V.

We saw NJ left the living room in a rush as we followed him.

"NJ, wait up!" Shuichi called.

And then, we met Shane and Klavier but with their 'getting stabbed by the katana's pose. Although, the katana has no blade, only a handle that she held.

"Help! This brat stabbed me," Klavier panicked.

"Hardy har har... You weren't stabbed, Prosecutor Gavin. Plus, why you called Rhianne a brat, even though, you never called her like that?" Ms. Skye asked with her serious tone. She knew about Shane's and Klavier's friendship.

"Only we saw are your poses. I see no blade on Shane's handle," Kiyo noticed as Angie took a picture.

"What?! Sincerely that you're blind," Klavier growled.

Out of the blue, a flash of light appeared Apollo, Alro, Nahyuta and Kokichi at the other side.

"Apollo! Help me out!" Klavier yelled.

Apollo glanced at Klavier as he looked at their position. "I don't know if I'm right but who are you? Why you possessed Klavier?"

"That's Kristoph Gavin. His motive is to erase your existence and Mr. Wright. He used his own brother as a disguise by entering the party. The real Mr. Klavier supposed to watch our performance but Kristoph possessed him and focused his crime. He had Mr. Wright's number and changed the SIM card as an anonymous," NJ answered correctly.

"Kristoph Gavin? Are they brothers?" I asked.

"Yes, they were. They have the same hairstyles but different clothes and Kristoph wore eyeglasses. As NJ knew the attacker, that means he brought the black cloak and a knife from the kitchen because it's near the ballroom. After he ambushed Mr. Wright, Mr. Payne witnessed the black culprit by hiding at the bathroom. Kristoph hid the black cloak and knife under the sofa at the library and met Apollo, "Shuichi explained.

"Likewise, I also witnessed him as he made Apollo heartbroken. Apollo and I went to the library to talk about it as the lights went out. When I heard Kokichi's voice, I activated the Spirit Card to send Apollo to the Spirit Realm for safety and I got stabbed instead," Nahyuta continued.

"It's all thanks to me and Alro. If we weren't there, Apollo might get killed. Since Nahyuta, Alro and I can't turn on the lights, Apollo is the one to turn it on. In Spirit Realm, he can hunt things, like supernatural phenomena," Kokichi grinned cheerfully as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"Guess he exited to the library's window and entered the living room's window by walking to the rails on the wall. That's why I saw the hand print," NJ added.

"Oh! I didn't notice there," Angie surprised.

"As for the black cloak and the lighter, I guessed that he burned the black cloak and threw it out of the living room because he held the bloodied knife. And then, he threw the lighter in the trash can. He didn't wear his gloves but he tried to frame Klavier," I added.

"Perhaps he has the eyeglasses in his pocket the whole time. Only to remove him is to throw his eyeglasses so that the possession halted. However, he can't get out of the palace because Alro, Kokichi, Maki and I put purified salt and Alro's spell. That's why the ghost trapped," Kiyo stated.

"Kristoph, get out of Klavier's body now!" Apollo shouted.

Then, I heard Kristoph's respond is a chuckle. "You can't force me, Apollo. They don't believe about the supernatural. I can lie all I want that I blamed myself as my pathetic brother," he smirked.

"I guess we brought you to the Hall of Justice here. They believe in supernatural and spirits. Apollo will be Klavier's lawyer and Nahyuta as the prosecutor. Although, we don't need the Séance because Mr. Wright and Nahyuta are still alive and witnessed your crime as Kristoph Gavin... I realized that after your execution, Kuya Klavi took your eyeglasses as a memento," Shane stated sadly. She felt bad that the Gavin brothers are having a bad blood.

"I see... That's why he regretted it as he took it and lied about his eye problem," NJ nodded.

"Right now, I'll get you out of Kuya Klavi's body and lock you into the ghost thermos!" Shane shouted outrageously. She slashed as Kristoph's spirit removed from Klavier's body.

NJ took out the ghost thermos that we borrowed from Danny. Suddenly, Shane was strangled as we witnessed it. "Shane!" NJ shocked.

Shane was holding something on her neck as she rose up, like she was hanging by the rope. And then, Kiyo sprinkled a hand of purified salt. As a result, Shane fell down on the ground and freed. She coughed and breathed. "Thanks, Kiyo... But it's not over yet. Kristoph went to the ballroom in the spirit realm," she said.

"What?! We have to warn the others!" Ms. Skye shocked.

"It's impossible. He's in the Spirit Realm," Nahyuta stated.

"Apollo, can I borrow the card?" Alro requested.

Apollo pulled out the card with the purple butterfly logo on it and gave it to Alro. "Here... You all stop him. I'll take care of Klavier."

Alro nodded as she raised the card. Swiftly, the card shone brighter as we teleported in the same place with many strange creatures. I was surprised that it's my first time to see them like angels, unicorns, pegasus, dragons and fictional creatures from the books, movies, anime and cartoon.

"This is your first time to see the spirit realm. I'll explain later. We need to kick his ass," Alro said.

Shuichi, Angie, Kiyo, Kokichi, NJ, Shane and I nodded as we all chased Kristoph. He went to the ballroom.

"Hey! What's going on?! Why the creatures suddenly appeared?!" Tenko surprised.

"It's magiiiiiic!" Himiko guessed excitedly.

"Oh! I might find Atua's friends here," same as Angie.

"Angie, Tenko, Himiko, Kaito, Maki, Ryoma, Gonta, Rantaro, Kirumi, Miu, Hinata-san, Komaeda-san and Keebo are in spirit realm too. I thought it's only us," Kokichi confused.

"With the combination of the spirit card and my power, I can summon the people I want. I'm sorry that I involved you all to this situation," Alro apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, Alro. You need our help. It's fine," Rantaro smiled.

"Gonta gonna help you all too," Gonta agreed.

"Keebo, Kaito, Himiko, Maki, Kokichi, Shuichi and I have powers to fight but others don't. The weapons are at the mothership. How can you fight?" Miu questioned. She's right. How can we fight without weapons?

"Hahahaha! Long time no see, Kaede," I heard a sinister laughter as he called my name. We all looked at the black spirit with Kristoph.

"A black spirit?" Maki raised her brow.

"Oh my gosh! This is Kambal Karibal Ace Attorney version! Kristoph summoned Bendy from the ink machine!" Shane shocked.

"I don't need his name but we should call him Bendy. One thing I'm sure is that Bendy isn't a spirit but a dead person with malevolent deed," Alro explained.

"I didn't know Kristoph summoned him," Komaeda-san mumbled.

"Hey, Kristoph! If you continue your evil doing, I'm gonna call someone," Shane said.

"Oh really? Therefore, who are you going to call, the police, and the law or ghost busters?" Kristoph crossed his arms to his chest and smirked.

"YO MAMAAA!" Shane yelled.

"KRIIIISSTOOOOOPH!"

Kristoph jolted as he heard a voice of an old woman. All of us looked at the left side. A woman in her 60's wore long-sleeves, white dress, her hair is blonde with a little white highlights and glowed herself as she's already dead and became an angel. That woman is Gavin Brothers' mother.

"Mama!" I noticed that Kristoph shivered in fear by the wrath of his mom. Heehee! Busted! 0\u/0

His mother rushed to him as he grabbed his ear, tightly and pulling it. "Don't you know that you made a huge mistake about messing up with innocent people's lives, showing your own schemes and using your little brother as a decoy? I'm very disappointed in you! I will tell God about giving you a second chance and atone your sins!" she scolded as she pulled him away.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Mama!" Kristoph cried out as they went to the light. And then, they're gone.

"Nyeheehee! That was easy," Kokichi giggled.

"Wait... Is that true that his mother died?" Shuichi asked.

"Mr. Klavier said that their father died from heart attack and their mother died from leukaemia. In the original Ace Attorney game, they didn't mention their parents, Athena's dad, enemies and so on, "NJ clarified.

"So many mysteries in AA. I should wait for the new game," Shuichi nodded.

"Since Kristoph is out of the picture, we're going fight him," Hinata-san glared at the black spirit.

"Seriously! Who exactly are you?!" I shouted.

"A basher?" Hinata-san raised a brow.

"You'll see," the black spirit smirked. He snapped his fingers the shadows rose as they absorbed the people's light auras.

"What are they doing?" Kaito asked.

"Oh shit!" Alro charged her electrical ball and blasted at them as they vanished. "The shadows are absorbing people's souls! When their souls are gone, the other people didn't know their existences," she explained as we saw the shadow was already done absorbing one victim and disappeared.

"Just like 'Shakugan No Shana'?" Tenko asked.

Alro nodded. "However, they're different because they're only absorbing negative souls with depression or being evil. Negative souls give them strength. While positive souls are impossible to get because it created light."

"Like Hope or Despair? I had enough of those but we need to create good vibes like cheering them up or talk to them," Keebo suggested.

*Beep! Beep!*

All our IPhone beeped as we were received a message from Rev.

'Sing and Dance!

I send a music to Keebo's memory. Also, don't fight the shadows. They're intangible. You'll might hurt people without noticing you by accident.'

"Sing and dance? Really?" Maki muttered. She disliked the idea.

"Oh! He got the point. I poked Mr. Edgeworth's ass," Kokichi remembered. He can be lying.

"Nahyuta and I witnessed it," Alro said honestly as I shocked.

"U D Wha?!" Shuichi gasped in awkward shortcut.

"What about Alro's electric ball and my stars?" Kaito raised a brow.

"The shadows burned and reappeared in minutes," Alro replied as the shadow appeared behind her. She upper-cut punched it with her glowing hand.

"We have no choice but to do it," I agreed.

"Guess we need to exit the spirit realm and make a dance on the stage," Alro said.

"Nyeh! How about practice?!" Himiko shocked.

"There's no time! Do you know the songs, 'BAAM', 'In my feelings', 'Du-ddu-du-ddu' and 'Something just like this'?" Keebo asked in a hurry.

"I know all the songs. The girls and I danced for fun but not on the stage," Himiko answered nervously. "Who cares! Let's dance to kill those shadows or bashers!" she suddenly cheered.

"Already?!" I shocked by her.

"Keebo and I will handle the sounds," Miu said.

"I'll do the lights and effects," NJ suggested as he turned on the computer.

"Gonta knows that fighting with shadows are impossible but dance with good vibes, Gonta like it," Gonta smiled.

"Hey, Alro! Rantaro, Shuichi, Kaito and I will dance 'Something just like this' if it's okay for you," Kokichi suggested.

"Um... Sure," Alro tilted her head. I'm pretty sure that Alro will bewilder if she sees them dancing.

"Hajime and I stay here and shove the shadows with this," Komaeda said as they took their lightsabers. Well, not from Star Wars. Their handles are cross-shaped. "Don't worry about us. We have a spirit card to pull us out."

All of us nodded as Alro raised the spirit card as we, except Hinata-san and Komaeda-san, exited the spirit realm. The people in the ballroom didn't notice our magical appearances.

"Pink Head, there you are! I was looking all over for you! I saw shadows are absorbing my people," Princess Rayfa shouted outrageously. Wait! She can see us?!

"Jeez! You don't need to shout. Anyway, can you dance with us? Your people might be excited to see their Benevolence's dance," Alro suggested.

"Hmm... I know dancing with positive energy can defeat the shadows. I can join without a problem," Princess Rayfa joined. I have no complain about it. The more, the merrier.

All of us climbed up the stage as Alro held the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's give applause to the DRV3 dancers and Princess Rayfa!" she announced loudly.

All the people looked at us with blank stares. That makes nervous. Miu turned the speakers on, Keebo played the music and NJ controlled the light and effects with his laptop. The background changed into galaxy. Kokichi, Rantaro, Kaito and Shuichi walked in and danced as they learned the dance videos from YouTube.

(Something Just Like This – Chainsmokers and Coldplay)

 _I've been reading books of old_

 _The legends and the myths_

 _Achilles and his gold_

 _Hercules and his gifts_

 _Spiderman's control_

 _And Batman with his fists_

 _And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

 _But she said, "Where d'you wanna go?_

 _How much you wanna risk?_

 _I'm not looking for somebody_

 _With some superhuman gifts._

 _Some superhero,_

 _Some fairytale bliss._

 _Just something I can turn to._

 _Somebody I can kiss._

 _I want something just like this."_

The audiences cheered, mostly the girls. I'm pretty astonished by Shuichi's groove. Maki blushed as she saw her boyfriend danced. She thought that Kaito's lying. When I looked at Alro, she got nosebleed. I took out my handkerchief and poked her shoulder. She got my attention as she realized about it. She took it, thanked me and wiped the blood from her nose. Is she nose bleeding by a punch or the boys' sexy dance? We heard the cue as the girls, the other boys and I showed up as we rolled in and danced.

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Oh, I want something just like this_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo_

 _Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo_

 _Oh, I want something just like this_

 _I want something just like this_

(BAAM – Momoland, English version)

Princess Rayfa went to the center on the stage as she picked up the mic and sang in English while all of us dancing. All the citizens went crazy to see their princess' talent.

 _Bae Bae BAAM BAAM_

 _Bae Bae Bae BAAM BAAM_

 _I keep getting dizzy, I haven't even thought about it_

 _But you just come right in BAAM (BAAM)_

 _You shake me up with your indifferent worlds_

 _Pick pick pick, I'm fainting BAAM (BAAM)_

 _As if you're soulless (you lift me)_

 _With your cold words (you let go of me)_

 _In your (No Doubt) eyes (No Doubt)_

 _I'm not there_

 _(why why why why)_

 _As if you're drawing a line (you do this)_

 _You put up a wall (you do that)_

 _So how,_

 _oh how, why_

 _I'm looking into your eyes_

 _Looking into your eyes_

 _I'm falling, falling_

 _I close my eyes but I see you anyway_

 _What do I do? Baby tell me why_

We shook our hips with our hand movements in the chorus gracefully. Which is good for the exercise. The people, young or old, danced with enjoyment, just like Athena, a boy with a bun, a woman in purple kimono and the Payne Brothers. They danced ridiculous, however, in a positive way.

 _When I see you,_

 _My heart races_

 _I think of you every night_

 _Why are you doing this to me baby?_

 _As time goes by,_

 _I can't hide my heart_

 _When I see you, I keep getting_

 _oh what's wrong with me?_

 _Bae Bae Bae BAAM BAAM_

 _Bae Bae Bae BAAM BAAM_

Next, we danced 'In My Feelings' Challenge'. Therefore, no need a car to perform this. Only a short dance.

(In my feelings –Drake)

 _Kiki, do you love me_

 _Are you riding, say you'll never ever leave_

 _From beside me, 'cause I want ya, and I need ya_

 _And I'm down for you always_

 _KB, do you love me_

 _Are you riding say you'll never ever leave_

 _From beside me, 'cause I want ya, and I need ya_

 _And I'm down for you always_

The music changed as the boys left because the next music is a girls' group dance.

(Ddu-du-ddu-du – Black Pink)

 _My face is kind but not my attitude_

 _Thin body frames with hidden volume twice as much_

 _We go forward without holding back, no need to be cautious_

 _Black then Pink, we're pretty savages_

 _If I want it, I'll take it from you straight up_

 _Even if you want something, it's like cutting water with a sword_

 _In my hands is a fat check_

 _If you're curious, do a fact check_

 _My standards are way up top_

 _Like a fish in water_

 _I'm kind of intense, I'm toxic_

 _You fall for me, I'm foxy_

We're incomplete about the K-pop idols' dance moves, only we danced basics. Nonetheless, when we did the 'bang bang' with our fingers, all men screamed in fanboy mode.

 _Think twice_

 _Cuz I can't act nice like everyone else_

 _Don't misunderstand_

 _My easy smiles are for myself_

 _You still don't really know_

 _But if you really want me, test me_

 _It's obvious, like looking at fire_

 _If you wanted something easy…_

 _Oh wait til' I do what I do_

 _Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du_

 _Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du_

"Hinata-san, status report?" Alro asked while dancing.

"The positive energies from the people are raising as the shadows vanished. On the contrary, the black man, or Bendy didn't dis-"

"Oh my gosh! There's a black monster on the ceiling!" the teenage girl with two rings on her head shouted and pointed at the ceiling.

"Pearly, stay behind me!" the woman with her bun hair pulled her closer.

Kaito saw it as he charged a flare ball. "Kamehamehaaaaa!" he fired and hurt Bendy as he disappeared. As a result, Kaito's flare ball got the people's attention. "Um… It came from NJ's hologram for lights and effects," he said nervously.

"It's maaagiiiiic," NJ mimicked Himiko's voice.

"Nyeh! That's my line and my voice!" Himiko gasped.

Bendy's gone… Is it over, isn't it?

"KAAAAEEDEEE!"

"Aaah!" I screamed as Bendy grabbed me as his hostage.

"Kaede!" Shuichi shocked.

"Let her go, you degenerate ghost!" Tenko jumped and gave Bendy a flying kick. Unfortunately, her kick went through Bendy's body and crashed at the table.

"Oh no! Tenko!" Angie frightened as she went to help Tenko with Kirumi and Himiko.

"Kaede, it's sad that you don't remember your own father…"

As I heard his voice, my head struck me painfully as I suddenly regained my memory. In my memory, I was the part of the idol group with my twin sister, Kanade. Our songs were inspired by our mother. She's a music teacher. We have a youngest brother, Haruto. We loved her so much until our father killed her in our eyes. We testified in the court that he's a murderer but the people in the court believed in my father's lies. The verdict is going to get 'not guilty' and we ran away from him. To hide ourselves from public, we quitted our careers and use our money to rent a house and food to live. Kanade worked as a waitress while I took care of Haruto. We're still studying at school as we promised to our mother. Then, everything changed when our father caught Kanade. I don't know what to do but I ran away again with Haruto. So many people are hard to trust. Even, the police think that I'm a runaway rebel. At the end, I sent Haruto to the orphanage where he's safe without me. To get more money for my own, I signed in the reality show, DanganRonpa.

"KAEDE!"

I snapped that I saw Shuichi punched Bendy's face with the bead necklace. Bendy knocked off as his face got burned. Speaking of the devil, that bead necklace belonged to Nahyuta. Nahyuta is a Khura'inese monk. Therefore, that's a holy bead necklace to harm the evil spirit. "Are you alright, Kaede?" Shuichi let me a hand.

I nodded as I took his hand and pulled me to stand up. "Shuichi, that shadow is my father!"

"What?! How did he died and transformed?!" Shuichi asked.

"I don't know. My memories came back but I don't know if my siblings are still alive or not. Did my father hunt them? Are they dead? Is it all my fault?" I felt like I blamed myself for leaving them behind. I was panicked as I hugged myself tightly.

Then, Shuichi held my shoulder as I glanced at his grey eyes. "Kaede, your father wants you to think negative thoughts to make him stronger. As for your siblings, we still don't know but I'm sure they're fine."

"No, Kaede! They're de- AAAAAH!" My father was slashed by Hinata-san with his lightsaber.

"Shuichi is right. Kanade Akatmatsu and Haruto are safe at the orphanage. Alyas saved them two years ago. For more information, can we end him pronto?" he suggested.

As I listened to them, I wiped my tears and nodded. That made me so relief. I stood up as I glared my father.

"They're lying, Kaede! Kanade and Haruto are dead with your mother!"

"SHUT THE FUCKING MOUTH, KIRIHITO AKAMATSU!" I screamed outrageously. "I don't trust people before. Now, I can! You can't hurt me because you're totally dead! You're just annoying, lying douchebag!"

"Yeah! Go, Kaede!" Miu cheered.

"Is this how you threat your own father, you little bitch?!" my father attempted to kill me.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Right before our eyes, Princess Rayfa blocked him with light energy shield from her staff. "I heard the whole conversation and your actions. You shall not outbreak your own daughter, you phoney-baloney! Blonde Head! Pink Head! Give him some punishment!" she commanded.

"Hai!" Alro and I saluted. Wait! Why we did that?!

"Alro, Kaede, can I join too?! I'm an extraordinaire!" Shane volunteered.

"Yes, you can. You're our secret weapon" Alro replied. Secret Weapon?

"Shuichi and I will be your back-up dances," Kokichi thumbs up.

"Yeah!" Shuichi nodded.

"You can't make me by your useless-"

"In one, two, three!" Keebo shut my father and counted as he played the music.

We stepped to our position on the stage. I took a deep breath and sing.

(Yakusoku no Kizuna - Kyoukai no Kanata)

 _Me: "Tenohira ni tsukanda yakusoku wa."  
Alro: "Eien ni kienai takaramono."  
Me: "Itsuka miageta."_

 _Alro: "Sora no kanata ni."_

 _Both: "Bokura no asu e to michibiku  
Future Star."_

Alro, Kokichi, Shuichi and I started to dance. Our dance steps are coming from the characters of Kyoukai no Kanata. Same as before, only basic. I noticed my father has headache and groaned. Just like Pichi Pitch. Futhermore, Alro has a good voice.

 _Me: "Kimi to tomo ni nagashita namida.  
Marude yoru wo kakeru ryuusei de.  
Alro: "Negaigoto ga kanau no naraba.  
Hitotsu daijinamono wo mamoru yo."_

 _Both: "Kiseki wa guuzen ja nai doryoku no kesshou de.  
Donna kurayami ni mo utsukushii yume wa aru yo."_

 _Motto mae e susumou akiramenai kokoro.  
Kimi to naraba ganbareru.  
Muda na koto wa nai yo.  
Ue wo muite waraou.  
Ichidokiri no toki dakara.  
Wasurenai yo egao donna tsurai michi mo.  
Itsumo kimi ga soba ni iru.  
Tadoritsuita saki ni.  
Nani ga matteiyou to.  
Asu wo terasu kizuna wa Future Star._

We continued dancing as we got the cue for –HOLY MOTHER OF PINK! Shane wore a sleeveless, shining pink shirt with heart-shaped bead necklace and ring bracelets, fluffy angel wings, pink tutu, light pink stockings and pink ballerina shoes with diamonds. She went to the center as she sings.

 _Shane: Motto mae e susumou  
Akiramenai kokoro  
Kimi to naraba ganbareru  
Muda na koto wa nai yo  
Ue wo muite waraou  
Ichidokiri no toki dakara _

Since Hope Peak's Academy existed, Shane's going to be the Ultimate Diva in the future. I totally forgot that she inherited her talents from her mother. All of the people screamed for excitement and cheered for us. I saw my father is fading away soon as he became weak. We're going to end him now!

 _All of us:_

 _Wasurenai yo egao.  
Donna tsurai michi mo.  
Itsumo kimi ga soba ni iru.  
Tadoritsuita saki ni.  
Nani ga matteiyou to.  
Asu wo terasu kizuna wa.  
Future Star._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard his final scream and vanquished his entire existence. All I'm hearing now are the people's cheering and encoring some more. I sighed in relief as I finally regained my true memory and moved on. After the incident and the party were over, the guests went home. The royal family, Apollo, Mr. Wright, Athena, Nahyuta, Hinata-san, Komaeda-san and Alro went to the living room for a meeting. My friends and I explored and bought souvenirs from Khura'in. And then, we went to a luxurious penthouse that Nahyuta let us stay in two weeks. At night time, all of us slept as I decided to find Alro. Without warning from the shadows, I found her at the balcony, talking to someone on her IPhone.

"Alro?" I called her as she glanced at me.

"I'll chat you later, Rev," she ended the call. "What's up? Let me guess, Hinata-san told you that my sister saved your siblings."

"Yeah… He told me while we fought my dad… Did you say sister? Her name is Alyas, right?" I tilted my head.

Alro nodded. "Two years ago, Hinata-san discovered about the kidnapping girls incident and showed the place to my sister. Alyas' fighting skills are very dominant but using her power weakens her. So, she succeed the mission and saved the female victims by knocking the bastards out. The leader attempted to kill her but Kanade shot him in the head fatally. She explained to my sister that the real reason of kidnapping girls is because they sell them as prostitutes and murdered them if they spread a report to the police. At the end, the victims were rescued and Kanade reunited with your little brother. Futhermore, they don't mad at you. They worried about you, even watching you from DRV3."

"Oh my gosh! They thought that I'm dead!" I panicked.

"Don't worry. I explained to them that you revived. They know me and my sister and promised not to tell everyone about our powers," she clarified. Her IPhone rang again as she answered it. "Speaking of the devil, someone called you," she gave her IPhone to me with a smile.

I raised a brow for her reason. As I looked at it, my tears of joy came out.

"Big Sis Kaede! Hi!"

"Kaede, I'm glad we call you!"

"Kanade, Haruto, I miss you so much!"


	38. Mission 4 - Revier

Revier's P.O.V.

At the mothership, I was in my room the whole time as I looked at the monitor. A few victims from Ace Attorney were deleted by Kirihito's shadows. Accordingly, he connected to the bashers and gained some powers to control them. Negative energy keeps them more resilient as the victims were anguish to continue their stories. I felt so sad and upset today. Then, someone opened the door.

"Shadows are bashers, right? We tried our best to save them," Night said with a melancholic tone. "Are you alright?"

I sniffled as I wiped my tears. "No…" I replied honestly.

"It's not your fault, Rev. Some people fell too deep for losing hope," he sighed as he glanced to the victims' list from Dangan Ronpa. For the reason, Annais is the victim. "She had a lot of hopes until the murderer killed her. If you keep that away, it wouldn't work."

"Night, you broke the 4th wall," I mumbled.

"Sorry… But I have grudge on that bastard. When can we tell them the truth about-"

I pushed him and fell on my bed. Simultaneously, I went on the top of him and slept.

"Hey! What the actual fuck are you doing?!" Night jolted.

"Sleeping… You know what's strange. It supposed be a battle with Kristoph. But it turned into a Pichi Pichi Pitch with no violence," I said.

"Maybe Ace Attorney games don't have fighting scenes like Yakuza or Tekken. The genres are murder mysteries, slice of life and drama. They have a little comedy and romance," Night guessed. "Um… Can you get off me?"

"You're correct. Somehow, Alro and the others hid the spirit singing battle from normal people. They solved the attemped murder case. I'll increase their salaries tomorrow. And yours too. Now, let me sleep," I yawned and cuddled him. Night didn't say anything as he accepted me to take a nap.


	39. Mission 45 - Kokichi Oma

Mission 4.5 - Two weeks at Khura'in

Kokichi Oma's P.O.V.

It was night time. It's the best time to steal some gold from the Khura'in royalties. Nyeheehee! Just kidding. XD

I walked to the forest, carried a thermos with hot herbal tea, one cup and my backpack. Rev told me that I talked to Alro about the Team Danganronpa and her abilities. How about her personal life? Weeeell... Hers is private and she might to say 'no' to ask about it. A few minutes of walking, I stopped that I saw Alro at the water fall, sat on the tremendous rock. She mediated and showered her full body as her black dress got wet. Wise choice because wearing wet white ones showed their underwear.

"Oi! Alro-chan, I can see your bra!" I joked loudly.

"Eh?" Alro got my attention as her waterproof Iphone rang and turned it off. She stood up on the rock. With a single hop, she landed on the ground, behind me. "How can I see my bra? X-ray vision?"

"I wish but I'm not using it. Miu wanted to have that power to see the men's balls," I replied as I turned around.

"Glad her power is her hair. More importantly, I still want to know about Kaede's new power since she regained her memories. We need to wait for a while," she said as she dried her hair and dress. She used the hot air power because she didn't need to bring the hair dryer and impossible to plug it into the forest.

"Kaede was a pop star. What if her power related to music? It can be a siren or music hypnotism," I guessed it.

"Siren can break people's eardrums. But music hypnotism?" she raised a brow as she folded and crossed her arms.

"You know. Listen to music and hypnotize the people to follow the user's demand. For example, Lelouch used his geass to control the evil soldiers by kill themselves. Epic, riiiight?" I clarified with a smile. I took out the thermos, poured the tea into the cup and gave it to her.

Alro nodded as she accepted it. "Yup! Epic. As long as the good user knows how to use the power. If the enemy uses it, we're fuck," she said as she drank her tea. "What is this?"

"Jilly Juice with a full barrel of ghost peppers. It makes you fart with hideous, stinky fire," I smirked.

"OMG! Did Jillian add the most expensive ingredient to her stupidest juice?!" Alro gasped.

In ten seconds of starring contest and silent, we had a good laugh.

"It's actually herbal tea. I can't believe that you create an idea," I chuckled.

"At least, you used the white lie. I need some sense of humor. Honestly, I hate herbal tea. My brother wanted me to drink this for my health," she mumbled.

"Then, don't force yourself to drink it," I took the cup of tea from her and drank it. "I still love tea, both my real self and fictional self," I winked that I made her blush.

"I like matcha," she said. "Can we go back to the penthouse?"

We went back to the penthouse to relax for a while at the living room. Alro sat on sofa as I took out a book from my backpack.

"Alro, I want to ask you something… Something serious with no lies," I requested as I showed the book to her.

Her eyes widened open as she knew what I was holding. "Hope's Peak Academy History Book? Is it from the season 53?"

I shook my head as I flipped the pages. "I thought it's a copy but this is the real HPA's history book," I replied as I placed the book on the table, moved closer to her and showed the important detail. "I played Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc, Goodbye Despair and Ultra Despair Sisters in PS Vita and watched Danganronpa 3. The difference is that after the last true killing game from the Future Foundation, they lived a normal life. Makoto Naegi became a headmaster of HPA, married to Kyoko Kirigiri, had a child, befriended with the former Remnants of Despairs, changed the 'Reserve Course' to 'Future Course' and all the lives went peaceful. It's strange to say that I didn't mention about the TV series. Wonder why?"

"Did you watch the DanganRonpa seasons?" she questioned.

"No, not yet," I answered.

"That's because the Team DanganRonpa used the names from other schools. Like Akademi High, Dojima Academy, Saint John School and all the above. They said that they made a lot of schools popular, including Hope's Peak Academy. At first, it was really unpopular in Season 4. The people didn't care if they let their kids go to their real schools. They think the TV show is fictional because the CEO President of Team DanganRonpa told them that the former participants went to a vacation as their rewards and gave the case of money to their family. Thus, the seasons continued as all the viewers got their attention, loved and joined the show in one year until… My mother, Alyas and I discovered them first. Same as the capsule that revived you, we rescued the 'victims and murders'. And then, we showed about the show to Makoto Naegi, the Future Foundation and the former Remnants of Despair. They teamed up with us to investigate but we didn't find the CEO President. The Future Foundation tried to talk to the leaders of Team DanganRonpa or used the memory device to jog their memories but they were none. They don't have the memories of what they did," Alro explained.

"That CEO President is a smart bastard," I commented.

"I know but there's one theory that my mother knew," Alro closed eyes, folded her arms and leaned on the sofa.

"What theory?" I tilted my head.

She opened her eyes. "The CEO President can travel any dimensions to avoid us."

"Say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! How is that possible?! Is he rich?! Or a mad scientist?! Or a magical demon from other realm?!" I bomb shelled from her mom's theory. Not lying on that part.

"Or all the above? Dunno. Hinata-san, Komaeda-san, Rev and I tried to find him or her but we still don't have the clues," she sighed.

"Dang… That's why you guys travel the dimensions. Wait! Is that mean the DanganRonpa TV series spread not only the whole world but also the other dimensions?" I asked.

Alro nodded. "That's why Apollo and the others know you all. Same thing as you, Shuichi and your friends."

"Even more insane. First, the killing game. Second, the insanely, powerful girl. Third, traveling to the awesome adventures and now searching for the mastermind of the non-stop killing game series. You know what, I'm going to help you. Rev said that our home is almost there. So, I have time to research," I grinned cheerfully.

"Are you sure? You used the strange things like this," Alro asked worriedly. Somehow, her cheeks are red, which I fluttered her about 'insanely, powerful girl'.

"Positive. Our adventures are way better than Tsumugi's delusional dreams. I don't need to lie or manipulate anybody. Oh! No, I'm STILL using it," I chuckled. "Alro, I have one serious question before I get forty winks."

"Sure. Ask away," Alro agreed.

"If someone envies your power, what will you do?" I questioned in serious tone.

"To explain or to ignore. I have two reason why. I can ignore someone because it's my responsible to use my power and not fight back. I can explain about my power that why I have this. The power I have has a reason. If you're a good guy, you can use this for good, like a super hero. If you're a bad guy, you become a villain. For me, I'm neutral because I only killed serial killers, drug lords, criminals with the highest rates and the bashers. I can help people too, just like what I did," Alro answered with honest smile.

"Aah… Sounds like you have the experiences from the past. Well, I'm going to sleep then. Good night, Alro," I yawned as I stood up from the sofa. "Anyway, Rev hired me as your right-hand man."

"Eh?!" I heard her shocking expression but I'm too tired to face her or answer my reason to her. My random made me tired. I walked to the boys' bedroom and fell to the bed. I went fast asleep.


	40. Mission 4 5 - Alro Akaneko

Alro Akaneko's P.O.V.

 _"So, you're only hero that makes things possible and I'm weak as a human being!"_

 _"I didn't say that! I care for the people. I want to protect them and murder the evil ones who want them to die."_

 _"I can protect people and kill bad guys but you're acting like a goddess! You know what, fuck you! I don't need you anymore!"_

"Alro?" I snapped my thought as Kokichi called me. "You're not touching your food. Is something wrong for what I said?" he raised a brow.

"Oh! No, just thinking something," I replied.

We're having a breakfast at the dining room. Not in American way. In Khura'in, they served breads, rice, yak meat, vegetables and soup. We weren't complain about not having bacon or pancake or cereal. We want to taste something new. Besides, the Khura'in foods are delicious, cooked by Mrs. Inmee.

"This grilled yak meat is great!" Kaito commented as he took a huge bite of the yak meat.

"The dishes are healthy. We have to thank Mrs. Inmee for the meal," Gonta suggested as he slurped the bowl of soup.

"We can thank her after this," Komaeda-san nodded.

"I'm happy that I finally talked to my sister and my brother again. We went pretty well while we chatted schools and friends," Kaede smiled.

"Did you get the call, Kaede? I did the same too. My grandpa is fine. He said that the doctor gave a proper check-up, a healthy meal and medicines. He lived at the home for the elderly to company him but he wanted to see me alive and well. I have a call from him later," Ryoma said.

"Kaito, Shuichi, Himiko and I as well," Maki agreed.

"How about you, Miu?" Keebo asked as Miu went silent. "Miu?"

"My dad didn't care about me. So, nope. Change topic! Since Kaede and Ryoma have their memories and powers, there's only one person that I want to know," Miu suggested.

"Who are you interest to?" Kirumi asked.

"Alro."

I stopped eating my meal as Miu answered to Kirumi's question.

"No offense but Kokichi said that you have an unmarried parents, half-brothers and an older twin sister. Plus, your powers are… vigorous. We want to know you in person since you were in a coma last two weeks," Miu got the point.

"I want to know you more but don't force yourself to answer the question that you don't like," Maki suggested.

"Okay. I guess it made us fair if we need to get to know each other," I nodded.

"Alright. Let's get started. Why your hair dyed in pink?" Kaito asked.

"I dyed my hair in pink because I idolized my great grandma. She's an amazing wildflower and a great singer since she was young. My great grandpa fell in love with her that she's a great mother and grandma. She's the only one who taught me a lot of stuffs. Like fashion, singing, dancing and fighting bad guys," I answered happily.

"I see. Glad you're not Junko's fan. About your great grandparents, where are they now?" And then, Maki.

"I don't know. My parents didn't tell me. I want to get back to them but they never let me. That's why I became a rebel by traveling the dimensions and helping other people. My great grandparents are better than my parents," I mumbled sadly.

"Oh! I'm sorry for my curiosity," Maki apologized.

"It's okay. At least I'm happy to remember my great grandparents," I smiled again. Although, my memories of them and my childhood were blurry for a while.

"Next question, are your family immortal?" Kiyo asked another question.

"Yes. It sucks to be immortal because you can't die with someone you love. I used my immortality to protect mortals."

"You got the point but I can handle myself. It's not that I'm jealous. We were shocked what you did reckless from the Ghost Satellite. Especially, Kokichi shot Dan in the head," Kaito reminded.

As I looked at Kokichi, he didn't say anything. I glanced back to Kaito. "You're right. I'll try my best not getting hurt again," I promised.

"Alro, are you believe in Atua?" Angie asked.

"That again?! You should ask about where did she learn how to fight," Tenko suggested and irritated by Angie's obsession of Atua.

"Angie, I believe in God but I'm not sure about Atua. Tenko, I learned from my mom, Rev, Shiro, Nekomaru-san, Akane-san, Hina-san, Hinata-san and Wu-sensei."

"Who's Wu-sensei?" Himiko tilted her head.

"Wu-sensei is a great master from Ninjago," I replied.

"Huh?! He's real?!" she dumbfounded.

"Yay! Lloyd too!" Shane yelled cheerfully.

"Alro, what is your actual job?" Shuichi asked.

"My job is a secret agent and an assassin from Blood Shogunates. Blood Shogunates is an agency, related to the government. They hired secret agents or assassins or soldiers to investigate, join the war and hunt criminals that are impossible to find," I explained.

"Did you go to school?" Kaede added.

"In my high school life, yes. I already graduated but not sure for going to college."

"Gonta has a question. What is your favorite bug?"

Gonta's question is simple. "Butterfly."

"Do you have history with your family?" Ryoma questioned.

"Let's say that my life is ups and downs. It's hard to explain."

"I noticed you wore dark colors. Do you like dark colors?" Kirumi asked.

"Yup! I like dark colors. Doesn't mean I'm evil, do I?"

"No, not at all," she shook her head and smiled.

"Where are you from? Are you from Earth?" Keebo asked.

I looked at Komaeda-san and Hinata-san as I read their minds. They said and agreed that I made a half truth. "I lived from Earth."

"Kokichi, Rantaro, Keebo, do you have any questions?" Miu asked to the boys.

"Nope. I just listened," Rantaro gave a thumbs-up.

"I already asked yesterday," Kokichi replied.

"You go ahead," Keebo smiled.

"Okay! This is my last serious question," Miu was going to say-

"If you ask about sex, Alro will blast your V-spot," Kokichi teased.

"Not that, you dickhead! Alro, what is your power?" Miu asked seriously.

"My power is Different," I answered.

"Different? Well, you are different."

"No, that's the name of my power. Different is a power to mimic the people's powers. Like for example, Shuichi's power is time. Then, I mimicked and stopped the time," I clarified.

"Like that blonde narcissist asshole from My Hero Academia?"

"Yeaah… but there are two types of Different. I have the Dominatrix or Destroyer and my sister, Alyas has the Peacemaker or Protector."

Miu laughed. "Dominatrix?! Sounds like you really hit hard on the masochist like Shuichi."

"Miu, don't say that and I'm not a masochist!" Shuichi shouted.

"Dominatrix or Destroyer is a destructive power but you are weak when you use healing, mind power or teleportation. Peacemaker or Protector is vice versa. Am I correct?" Kokichi guessed.

I simply nodded. "Yup! It's like I have dark magic and she has light magic."

"That makes sense. I preferred both so that I can be helpful," Himiko said.

"Are you guys jealous of my power?" I asked in a worried tone.

All of them shook their heads as a no.

"For me, maybe but with my beautiful body and brains, I don't need that power. Haha!" Miu laughed.

"As long as you're on the good side. If the villain has that, it can create the whole tragedy," Kaito said.

"Just like Junko painted the whole world into despair. Why you ask anyway? Is it related to your past?" Shuichi asked.

I nodded. "The guy that I like got jealous of me and a jerk."

"What an asshole! Why he needs to be jealous?" Kokichi questioned. I noticed his eyes glowed a little red.

"Because he didn't listen to my reason and he wants to have this power but it's impossible. It's not that he's a human. The power was inherited by my great grandmother, grandmother and mom. I have the responsibility to use it," I explained.

"So, where is he now? We can talk sense to him," Keebo advised.

"No need… My comrades reported to me that he was killed by the horn of the bull at Mexico because he wore red shirt. Jinx for him," I sighed.

Kokichi laughed. "Agreed."

"Well, our meals are done. It's your choice to go somewhere," Hinata-san smiled as he got up and picked the empty dishes.

"Can we help too, Hinata-san? I'll wash the dishes," Kirumi said.

"Oh! You don't need to do that. They have maids to do the job. I know your talent isn't real but you deserve to have a break. All of us will have a spa today," Hinata-san reminded.

"A spa! Oh! How wonderful?!" Angie surprised.

"Spa day as a celebrity? I want to try it," Tenko was excited.

"Well, if that's a case. Maybe I should try," Kirumi mumbled with curiosity.

"Okay! We need to get going!" Kaede cheered.

As everyone readied to go to spa. I went closer to Kokichi.

"Kokichi, why you became my right-hand man? I mean, I don't need one, ya know."

Kokichi looked at me. "Your brother hired and suddenly accepted it."

"And why?"

"He concerned about your health. If you're overdo it, you might get too weak or in a coma. With my random, I accepted it without a second thought. Furthermore, you knew all the adventures than we did," he explained.

He's right. If I used the Peacemaker's abilities, I might get weak and unable to move forward. Guess everyone worried about me. Kokichi is still a smartass bastard.

"Alright. I accepted you as my right-hand man but don't hurt yourself," I reminded.

"How about me as your boyfriend?" Kokichi smirked with his goofiness.

"That… Fuck no," I pouted and looked away.

He laughed. "That's okay. Only an idiot to court his crush too soon. Welp, I'm going now," he walked away.

For me, I heard his heart on the sentence 'Only an idiot to court his crush too soon'. It's fast. That means… he has a crush on me.


	41. Mission 45 - Kaito Momona

Kaito Momona's P.O.V.

"Hahahahahahahahohohohohohohhehehehehehahahahaha!"

"You enjoyed watching Shuichi's love hotel scenes, don't you?" Maki asked me.

"Heck yeah! Shuichi is good actor but I'm the best at it," I laughed.

"But your love hotel scene with Shuichi is related to Yaoi," Klavier commented.

"Yup! I know it's boys' love but we're not kissing each other. Besides, I have my Venus," I grinned happily.

"You mean Maki, right?" Apollo guessed.

"Venus means 'Goddess of Love'. I like that," Klavier nodded.

Apollo, Klavier, Maki and I watched the DRV3 Love Hotel Scenes of Shuichi and the others at the living room. We already recorded our reactions on the camera. Now, for the next scenes...

Maki's, Kirumi's, Ryoma's, Gonta's and Keebo's scenes.

Our Reactions:

Me: "Aaaaw... I can feel my heart beat by your love."

Maki: "Y-yeah... I was kinda serious about that." (sweat dropped)

Klavier: "Me too. They looked so serious about the relationship."

Apollo: "Agreed."

Rantaro's and Kokichi's scenes.

Me: "Man! Why the fangirls like yaoi that much?! Rantaro is like a big bro and Kokichi is very seductive!"

Maki: "I like Rantaro's acting skills more than Kokichi's."

Klavier: "Oooh! I want to role-play with Herr Forehead. What do you like?" (With puppy eyes.)

Apollo: "Don't get weird ideas." (Blushed)

Himiko's scene

Me: "Aaaaaw! Himiko is so cute! I want to pet her like my little sister."

Maki: "Himiko's love story is a fantasy world like 'Twilight' or any Disney movies." (Sweat dropped)

Klavier: "It wasn't that bad about having fantasy."

Apollo: "I wonder if Trucy has a dream about magical world."

Kiyo's, Angie's, Tenko's, Tsumugi's and Miu's scenes.

Me: "Whoa! Whoooooooa! This is too much! BDSM! Mating Ritual! KissXSis! Shuichi got tortured by Kiyo, Miu, Tsumugi and Angie!" D8

Klavier: "Um... Why Tsumugi isn't with you?"

Apollo: "It's because she's the antagonist."

Maki: "I can explain to you right now. I felt sick by those videos." :(

Finally, we watched the most romantic feeling video. Shuichi did the love scene with Kaede. Aaaw! It's so cute. Shuichi needs to court Kaede. We saw them, hanging out each other everyday. More than best friends.

"Can I ask you? What are your relationship with you and Maki?" Klavier asked.

"Officially lovers," I replied as Maki's cheeks were blushing.

"Huh? Really? Even Shuichi and Kaede?" Apollo surprised.

"No, they're not ready for relationship yet because they want to focus on their family and dreams first. At least, they had each other," Maki answered.

"Oh! I guess it wasn't that bad. I mean, my friends teased me that I don't have a love life which is not very important to me. Now, I'm an ace attorney," Apollo smiled that he agreed.

"Also, you have a boyfriend," Klavier added.

"Oh yeah," Apollo said as his cheeks are blushing.

Maki and I looked each other and realized that Apollo and Klavier are lovers. We didn't say anything because we accepted them.

"How about you two? You are high school students. How can you balance between your goals and love life?" Klavier asked.

"Well, for us, we can study together or separate. We understand each other because we have goals to accomplish for our families," I replied.

Maki nodded. "If we have free time, we can go on a date."

"Wow! You two did the responsibility," Apollo amazed.

"Of course! We have to reach the possible future, even it's impossible," I grinned happily.

"Yeah. When you studied Math, you got nosebleed," Maki giggled.

"Heeeeey! Math is no joke. As well as Algebra. Also, you fell asleep and drooled on the table after you read History," I pouted.

"So, you're arguing me now," Maki pinched and pulled my cheeks.

"Nyaaaah!" I screamed like a kid.

Apollo and Klavier laughed.

"Well, I'll leave you lovebirds be. Bye," Apollo waved with a smile and left the room.

"Me too. I'm going to propose Herr Forehead tonight," Klavier smiled.

"Really, now? Where?" I asked excitedly.

"At Khura'inese Park... I put a video or with the help of Miu to get a best scene," Klavier replied. "I know Apollo wanted to stay here but I want to go with him for a new beginning. I can be a lawyer for Khura'in."

"Then, good luck. I hope Apollo says 'yes'," Maki smiled.

"Danke (Thank you)," Klavier smiled as he left the room. Only the two of us.

"Hey, Maki... I'm excited to take you and meet my family and studied together in high school but one that I'm worried... It's about Team Danganronpa. Are they going to...? No... With or without power, we can fight them and show to them that we're the true evidences on their crime," I said with my high hope.

Maki nodded with a smile. "Of course we are. Alro, Rev and the others will help us too. I don't care if the Team Danganronpa change their mind to make the simulation or revive magic. All I want is to stop the people's minds and let them be. Because of that game, others got traumatize or stuck in the loop."

"Yeah! Let's stop them together and live peacefully," I cheered as I hugged Maki and she did the same.

 **Hi, everyone!**

 **I know some of you waited to this chapter but I have a reason why I didn't write in months or a year.**

 **1\. I'm a busy college student. I studied and made projects for exams really hard that I got 1.50-2.75. I need to pass all of them.**

 **2\. I have to take care of my grandma and doing house chores.**

 **3\. I lack my creativity because I was focusing on my life now. Also, I need improvements in my arts.**

 **I have to find a way to balance them so that I will rise again. That is all.**


	42. Mission 4 5 - Rantaro Amami

Rantaro Amami's P.O.V.

"I have to join the Game Show,***. We need more money for the orphanage. Plus, that game show wasn't that bad."

"Ran-ran, you don't know what it looks like in Danganronpa. Do you want to kill someone or get killed?"

"Don't think about that. It's only acting! If it's real, then I will survive or kill anyone in my way!"

"Please! Don't go!"

"If you won't let me go, I'll break up with you."

"...Okay."

I gasped as I woke up from my sleep. Is this a dream or a memory? I don't remember this from my 1st previous game or the second. Somehow... That dream or memory is... regretful because I entered the killing game without 'her' warning. The problem is... who is she?

"Mr. Amami, the full body massage is complete."

"Oh!"

Oh... I forgot that all of us had a spa day and I got a full body massage from a massager. After I thanked her, I wore my clothes and explored to the bazaars. I only do window-shopping because I bought some stuffs for myself. I still don't remember if I have a true family or not. I want my real memories back. I want to know if I have siblings.

"Oh! Yuuhoooo! Rantaro!"

I heard a young woman's voice as I turned around. It was Athena. She waved at me like a cheerful high school girl. I waved her back with a smiled.

"Hi, Ms. Athena! How are you today?" I asked kindly.

"I'm fine. Oh! And cut the miss. You can call me by my first name as a friend. I feel like an old lady," Athena smiled.

"Well, I do respect the older ones but I guess calling your name will be fine… Anyway, Athena, are you a lawyer or psychologist?"

"I'm a lawyer but I used my analytical psychology for helping people to remember by emotions or correct their errors in testimonies. Why you asked?"

She got the point. Maybe I should ask her.

"Let me guess… You need my help?"

"How did you know?" I was surprised.

"I heard your discord and read your emotions. How about a café?" Athena suggested with her sweet smile.

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

We went to the Khura'inese café and took a seat. They served hot tea and rice cakes. Athena explained to me about the Mood Matrix. Athena has a special ability to pick up subtle emotional cues in the voices of other people, and uses the Mood Matrix to examine these cues while witnesses are giving their testimonies. This provides an alternative to standard cross-examinations. There are four faces at each corner of the screen, called "mood markers", representing happiness/enjoyment, anger/frustration, sadness/fear, and surprise/confusion.

"Are you ready, Rantaro?" Athena questioned as she turned on her Mood Matrix.

"Yes but I only remembered the conversation between 'me' and 'her'," I reminded her and she nodded. "Okay, here we go. Here's our conversation:

Me: "I have to join the Game Show, ***. We need more money for the orphanage. Plus, that game show wasn't that bad." - Frustration

Her: "Ran-ran, you don't know what it looks like in Danganronpa. Do you want to kill someone or get killed?" - Fear

Me: "Don't think about that. It's only acting! If it's real, then I will survive or kill anyone in my way!" – Anger/ frustration

Her: "Please! Don't go!" -sad/fear

Me: "If you won't let me go, I'll break up with you." - Anger/ frustration

Her: "...Okay." – Sad

Me: … - sad and confuse

Athena analysed my words, my emotions and recorded. "So, should we start the theories?"

"Yes, how is it?" I asked.

"According to your dream or memory, you were frustrated because 'she' disagreed your idea about winning the prize from the killing game for the orphanage. Maybe you're adopted, orphan or not. However, you still care for the kids like your siblings more than yourself," Athena theorized.

"Ah! Sounds like my 'fake' self. I still care for my 'sisters'... I guess I lived a simple or poor life," I guessed.

"Then, you two were fighting each other and ended up that she agreed with you but you felt sad and confuse... As a result, she was right after and you felt guilty about it," she added.

I sighed. "I guess you're right... I realized that the killing game is real and we forced to kill and survive. Somehow, I still don't know..."

"As a conclusion to regain your memories, you need to find 'her'," Athena answered.

"Finding her? How?" I raised a brow.

"Hmm… I don't know. I only have strong hearing and understanding emotions, not super power," Athena sighed. "However, the girl can be very precious to you."

"That's okay, Athena. You did a great help. You gave me some clues. Thanks for the help," I smiled.

"You're welcome. Don't force yourself or you'll get some headache," Athena reminded with a sweet smile.

After the café, we left and separated to our paths. I went back to the penthouse. My thought was about the girl in my memory. Is she my blood-related family member or my loved one?

"Ah!" I got headache in serious pain.

'Ran-ran!'

A voice of the girl?!"

'Please don't go, Ran-ran!'

I swear I heard her. When my headache stopped, her voice is gone. This is no joke… I think my memory will regain slowly.


	43. Mission 5 - Rantaro Amami

Mission 5 - Don't wake the devil

Rantaro Amami's P.O.V.

*Flashback*

I was eight years old. I was reading my comic while sitting behind the tree trunk. The wind made a cool breeze as the sun shone down. It was peaceful today. No one ruined the-

"Hey, monster! Have you been eating today?"

"Leave me alone!"

I lowered down my comic as I watched two boys bullied another boy with a strange arm. I got up and put my comic in my bag.

A fat kid pushed the kid to the ground. "You should crawl like a monster! Haha!"

"We should feed him bugs!" the thin kid suggested.

"Hey! That's a great idea!" the fat kid smirked.

"How about you leave him alone?" I asked loudly as I stepped in.

"Oh! Are you defending that monster?" the fat kid smirked.

I went closer to him. "A real monster is the one who is bad from the inside... That is you!" I pulled down the fat kid's loose pants.

"WHAT THE?!" the fat kid shocked and the thin kid laughed at him.

I held the boy's hand. "C'mon!" I pulled him as we ran away together. A few minutes, the boys didn't chase us. "Phew! That was close," I sighed. I realized that I held the boy's strange arm. His skin has rough scales and blue glowing thing. "Whoa! Your arm is awesome!" I amazed.

The boy pulled out his arm and hid it. He felt uncomfortable and afraid.

"Um... Did I say something wrong?" I asked and blinked my eyes.

The boy shook his head. "I don't like my arm. I felt weird."

"No, it's not. You're unique. I have a friend who has a flower grew on her eye," I smiled.

"Really? I guess you're used to weirdness. Thanks for saving me. I'm Nero," Nero took out his hand as he wanted to shake hand.

I smiled. "My name is Rantaro. Call me Ran. It's nice to meet you, Nero," I held his hand and shook it.

*Flashback End*

I woke up and got up from my bed. My dream popped out about this memory again. Yes, my memory came back when I fell asleep. My real life is that I was an orphan since I was three. My caretaker or 'mom' told me that my biological parents were killed by the car accident and I had no relatives. So, she decided to take care of me and the other kids with 'dad'. I don't remember their faces but my heart does. The girl in my hazy memory is also related. It was almost there. I stood up and gathered my bath materials and clothes.

Speaking of the devil... Where is Kokichi? :/


End file.
